


Мистер и мистер Харт

by anjinhos



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Agents husbands, Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjinhos/pseuds/anjinhos
Summary: Если вы в браке уже продолжительное время, и он утратил свою прелесть и остроту, самое время попытаться убить друг друга и сходить к психологу... Точнее, конечно же, сходить к психологу. А потом уже пытаться убить друг друга.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alyssa Noble](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alyssa+Noble).



> Текст написан на ЗФБ-2017 для команды WTF Kingsman 2017.
> 
> Беты: helen_bozard и Кицуне 
> 
> К данному тексту замечательный видер Alyssa Noble сделал два клипа, которые можно посмотреть [здесь](https://youtu.be/D6gx5GjGwHQ) и [здесь](https://youtu.be/uk9eD2hRcuk).
> 
> Примечания: текст является махровым ретеллингом фильма "Мистер и миссис Смит"; автор, как и создатели киноленты, не особо озаботился обоснуем и матчастью в некоторых моментах; данная работа — ромком с пальбой, чтобы развлечь вас на вечер, абсолютно не претендующий на литературную ценность; возраст персонажей в тексте не соответствует возрасту персонажей в каноне; все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

_– Итак, думаю, стоит начать с того, как вы видите ваши отношения.  
– Я начну, док, окей? Гарри?  
– Да, конечно.  
– Класс. Ну, мы вместе уже лет пять, и…  
– Шесть.  
– М?  
– Шесть лет, Эггзи.  
– Пять лет, одиннадцать месяцев и двадцать шесть дней. Так достаточно точно? Супер. Так вот, мы уже лет пять-шесть вместе и у нас стабильные отношения. Всё отлично, серьёзно, прям как часы – знаете, отлаженный механизм. Тик-так, тик-так. Даже завод не нужен.  
– Что ж, давайте заглянем под крышку ваших часов: где вы познакомились?  
– В Колумбии.  
– В Боготе._

***  
**Колумбия. Богота. Пять-шесть лет назад.**

Эггзи, петляя улочками, выбрался к более-менее оживлённой части города, где было полно туристов, и где куда как проще было затеряться в толпе. Люди Сантоса не видели его лица, но явно успели разглядеть издалека. Конечно, найти нужного белого среднего роста со светлыми волосами и в белой рубашке в туристической части Боготы было не так-то легко, но колумбийские торговцы оружием были настойчивыми ребятами. Ну, и ещё на Эггзи у них был нехеровый такой зуб. Интересно, что бесило их больше: то, что Эггзи вышиб мозги Сантосу-старшему, сорвал им крупную поставку пушек, взорвал оружейный склад, прибрал флешку с весьма ценными данными, или та погоня в Бронксе, от которой он еле ушёл на своих двоих? Интерес был чисто праздный – Эггзи на своей шкуре уже не раз испробовал, что присказка про кошку и любопытство появилась не просто так, да и проверять, насколько изощрёнными в пытках могут быть колумбийцы, не особо хотелось. Так что потеряться в толпе фанатично щёлкающих затворами фотоаппаратов туристов было просто жизненно необходимо.  
Первым делом Эггзи избавился от рубашки, оставшись в одной серой борцовке, потом раздобыл себе солнцезащитные очки, но это уже больше от любви к «авиаторам», чем по необходимости, и, заметив одного из своих преследователей, свернул в переулок, практически бегом направившись к соседней многолюдной улице. Не добежав до неё пары десятков метров, Эггзи влетел в гостеприимно распахнутые двери одного из баров, откуда громко доносилась чистая английская речь. Если уж прятаться, то в каком-нибудь видном месте, а ещё лучше в хорошей компании. Колумбийцы искали пытающегося сбежать одиночку – веселящаяся компания, спускающая деньги на бухло в баре, не должна была их заинтересовать.  
Эггзи притормозил на входе, пытаясь определить, в какой группке пьющих людей он будет смотреться более уместно, когда оказался застигнутым врасплох пронизывающим взглядом карих глаз.  
Мужчина, сидящий за столиком в самом дальнем углу бара, неотрывно смотрел на Эггзи с момента, как тот переступил порог. Мужчина – шатен, слегка за сорок, но весьма моложавого вида, с мягкими чертами лица, контрастирующими с пронзительно острым взглядом, с аккуратной укладкой, вроде как модной, но донельзя консервативной, в лёгком светло-сером костюме и с очками на носу. В глаза ещё бросилась осанка и то, что мужчина держался в прокуренном до сизого дыма баре с пьяными студентами на каникулах так, словно был на светском рауте, – бабуля Эггзи таких называла «статными», и тот был с ней сейчас полностью согласен. Стать из мужика за столиком так и пёрла. В обычной ситуации Эггзи бы лишь скривился от вида очередного богатенького сноба, но широкий разворот плеч и длинные пальцы, обхватившие запотевший бокал тёмного пива, подтолкнули его шагнуть к столику. Это и ещё неприятное ощущение холодных мурашек на затылке, напомнивших о том, что на Эггзи всё ещё велась охота.  
– Надеюсь, здесь не занято, – Эггзи подсел на один из свободных стульев, оказавшись полубоком к входу и практически прижимаясь бедром к бедру мужчины. – Я Эггзи, кстати, – на придумку оригинального подката просто не было времени, да и ничто так не подкупало людей, как простота.  
– Интересное имя и манеры. Вы явно не любите тратить время попусту, Эггзи, – мужчина ответил на самом что ни на есть чистейшем английском с британским акцентом, который Эггзи только слышал.  
Такой выговор тренировали с детства, оттачивали в Итоне и шлифовали в Кембридже вместе с умением хорошо одеваться, сорить деньгами и смотреть на других людей свысока. Картину высокородного сноба дополняли Patek Philippe за несколько десятков тысяч фунтов на запястье, недешёвый парфюм, приятно дразнивший обоняние, явно пошитый на заказ костюм и золотой перстень на мизинце. И всё же Эггзи только пожал плечами и одним плавным движением снял свои «авиаторы», зацепив их дужкой за ворот майки. Незнакомец ему нравился, несмотря на весь его надменный лоск. Мягкие черты лица и суровый вид – на такое сложно было не запасть. А если добавить к этому большие, но изящные ухоженные ладони с длинными пальцами, то мужчина выходил типом Эггзи по всем фронтам.  
– Гарри, – наконец представился незнакомец.  
– Незатейливо, но сойдёт, – Эггзи улыбнулся, слегка прикусив нижнюю губу.  
Он неприкрыто флиртовал, сразу выложив все карты. Эггзи не верил в так называемый «гей-радар»: может, потому, что был би, может, потому, что эта теория была полной туфтой. Но вот взгляд, наклон головы, движения рук и дыхание всегда выдавали в людях их эмоции, и желание в том числе. И сейчас Гарри прямо-таки сигналил Эггзи по всем каналам, что хочет его. Ни к чему не обязывающий перепихон на одну ночь – всем такой нужен время от времени: что простым парням вроде Эггзи, что состоятельным мужчинам вроде Гарри.  
– Приятно встретить кого-то из родного Лондона в этих местах, – усаживаясь удобнее, Эггзи невзначай подсел ещё ближе, но всё же оставаясь в рамках приличия.  
Гарри наигранно изобразил удивление, забавно округлив глаза, и спросил:  
– Неужели меня выдал акцент?  
– Как и меня, – Эггзи улыбнулся, хотя его акцент был не совсем его.  
Работа наёмника учила выкручиваться из любых ситуаций и подстраиваться под обстановку мгновенно, если не хотелось заработать пулю. Акцент, как ни странно, очень в этом помогал, и Эггзи пришлось освоить много говоров на родном английском, чтобы сойти за местного, если прижмёт. И всё же от кокни, с которым он вырос в дыре под названием Роули Вэй, пришлось отказаться. Сейчас его английский звучал куда чище, что было удобно: в приличных местах на него больше не косились с явным неодобрением, а окружающие перестали нервно проверять бумажники и телефоны.  
– Путешествуете? – поинтересовался Гарри, явно просто чтобы продолжить беседу.  
Эггзи не обязательно было отвечать правдиво, так что он соврал не моргнув:  
– Решил потратить свой короткий отпуск на Боготу – экзотика и всё такое. А ты? – он старательно сокращал пространство между ними, пусть и на словах – они вроде как собирались переспать, так что Эггзи забил на светские реверансы.  
– Я здесь по работе, – настойчивый интерес Гарри не смутил, но его попытка очередного пронзительного взгляда загнулась в зародыше, когда в бар заглянули новые посетители.  
Эггзи знал, что привлекло его внимание – он сам краем глаза следил за движением нескольких хорошо знакомых фигур по бару. Люди Сантоса, стараясь не светить пушками под рубашками, очень явно кого-то искали, и Эггзи даже знал, кого именно.  
– Я не мешаю? – спросил он у Гарри, привлекая его внимание, и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд добавил: – Твоей работе.  
– Нет, я сейчас свободен, – Гарри бросил на торговцев оружием, шарившихся по бару, последний взгляд, сконцентрировавшись на Эггзи.  
– Класс, – тот без стеснения погладил Гарри под столом лодыжкой по ноге, задержавшись на бедре.  
Один из людей Сантоса был всего в нескольких шагах от их столика, и Эггзи был готов вытащить из ножен припрятанный под штаниной нож. Головорез покрутился возле них всего пару секунд, видимо, не захотев слишком долго находиться рядом с двумя воркующими педиками, и вместе с остальными быстро вышел из бара, явно собираясь поискать Эггзи где-нибудь ещё. В ноже больше не было нужды, но Эггзи не стал убирать ногу – если честно, ему очень хотелось завалить Гарри в постель. И, кажется, они хотели одного и того же, потому что рука Гарри очень кстати оказалась на колене Эггзи.  
– Как здесь с пивом? – Эггзи кивнул на пинту тёмного, которую всё ещё продолжал сжимать Гарри.  
– Я бы не советовал.  
– Тогда агуардиенте, – Эггзи поднялся из-за стола, направляясь к бару.  
Людям Сантоса нужно было дать фору, чтобы они отошли подальше, а ещё лучше – вообще убрались из этого района, ну а им с Гарри – закинуться небольшим «разогревом», прежде чем добраться до кровати.  
Спустя несколько часов Эггзи, подхватив Гарри под руку, вёл его к своему отелю. Возвращаться в тот, в который заселился по прилёте, он не стал, на случай, если люди Сантоса смогли отследить его. Тем более что под рукой был ещё один, в котором был забронирован номер на подставное имя. Эггзи предпочитал путешествовать по работе с комфортом, всегда заказывая себе несколько номеров в разных отелях. Поддержка в точке назначения оставляла в каждом из них по тревожному чемоданчику и прибиралась по завершению дела. Так что Эггзи мог расслабиться и позволить себе немного оттянуться: хвост он сбил, о завершении миссии отчитался ещё на ходу, пытаясь выбраться из Бронкса, флэшку и оружие скинул на одной из заранее оговоренных точек, а доверенный человек с полчаса назад просигналил ему, когда и по какой легенде он завтра улетит обратно в Лондон.  
Администратор без лишних вопросов отдал Эггзи ключ, и они вдвоём с Гарри поднялись к нему в номер. Свет так и остался выключенным – переступив порог, они не смогли выпустить друг друга из объятий. Эггзи быстро стащил с себя майку, умудрившись практически не отрываться при этом от губ Гарри, и принялся выпутываться из джинсов: нужно ещё было незаметно избавиться от ножа, закреплённого на икре. Гарри дал ему на это немного времени, начав снимать костюм.  
Наконец добравшись до тела, казавшегося под слоями одежды чертовски горячим, Эггзи довольно выдохнул: пальцы коснулись крепких мускулов, покрытых упругой гладкой кожей. Он любил спортивных и с подтянутой задницей, а задница Гарри на ощупь была такой охрененной, что от неё хотелось откусить.  
Сшибив с тумбочки лампу, они, в конце концов, добрались до кровати, на которой Эггзи сразу же растянулся, позволяя Гарри самому решать, с чего они начнут сегодняшнюю ночь. Эггзи всегда был сверху, даже когда был снизу – подставлялся он только по желанию и только на своих условиях. Но сегодняшний день был охренительно длинным, и Эггзи, хоть и не любил признаваться в этом даже самому себе, на миссиях находился в таком напряжении, что после них его ещё пару дней трясло в отходняке, так что в этот раз он сдался на милость Гарри. У того, кстати, офигенно получалось вести: Эггзи выгибался и ловил телом каждое движение, переключившись с реальности на удовольствие. Он на несколько секунд задержал дыхание, когда Гарри вошёл в него, и протяжно выдохнул, вцепившись пальцами в простыни.  
В и без того душной комнате воздух стал предельно густым от влажных шлепков кожи о кожу, частого сбившегося дыхания, громких вскриков и скрипа кровати, спинка которой словно отбойный молоток вколачивалась в стену, отбивая штукатурку. Эггзи жадно целовался и стонал, цепляясь то за Гарри, то за кованые прутья в изголовье кровати. Гарри же, словно отводя душу, вбивался сильно и глубоко, бессовестно пользуясь тем, что у Эггзи отличная растяжка.  
Эггзи отключился уже глубокой ночью, устроив голову на плече Гарри, чувствуя, как от тёплого ночного ветерка из приоткрытого окна разгорячённая кожа покрывается мурашками. Утром он проснулся в постели один – это было неудивительно, но Эггзи всё же надеялся ещё и на утренний ленивый секс. Правда, не срослось, ну и хрен с ним. Эггзи потянулся, почувствовав приятную тяжесть в мышцах после охрененно активной ночи и пиздец какого продуктивного дня, и нехотя свесил ноги с кровати. Когда он потянулся за джинсами, валявшимися на полу, то услышал, как тихо приоткрылась дверь в номер. Не останавливая движения, Эггзи протянул руку к ножке кровати, где группа поддержки обычно оставляла для него заряженный ствол с запасной обоймой на «крайний» случай, но так и не взялся за оружие. Если бы в номер пробрался кто-то из головорезов Сантоса, то Эггзи бы уже учуял вонь оружейной смазки, помноженную на крепкий запах пота и колумбийского бленда, но пахло кофе и чем-то пряно-древесным: запах был смутно знакомым – им уже пропиталась вся комната.  
– Я добыл нам завтрак, – Гарри гордо взвесил в руках поднос, заставленный бумажными пакетами с парочкой картонных стаканчиков с кофе. – Про сервис в номерах в этом отеле раньше явно не доводилось слышать.  
– Ну, я его выбрал не из-за мини-бара и СПА, – Эггзи махнул рукой на пошарпанные стены, которые не видели ремонта со времён открытия, и всё-таки влез в джинсы.  
– Вот как? – Гарри улыбнулся, на прощание огладив жарким взглядом задницу Эггзи, скрывшуюся под джинсой, и протянул ему бумажный стаканчик.  
– Вид здесь зашибись, – Эггзи подхватил свой кофе, благодарно кивнув, и подошёл к окну.  
Про вид из отеля Эггзи мельком прочёл на сайте с отзывами, когда прорабатывал эту миссию, и он волновал его в последнюю очередь – на первом месте были удалённость от места назначения и пути отхода. Хотя обзор из окна всё же оказался отличный: вид улочек старого города даже такому клоповнику, как этот отель, придавал романтический флёр.  
Гарри тоже подошёл к окну, устроив поднос на узком подоконнике и развернув пакеты с какой-то выпечкой, и в задумчивости отпил из стаканчика, глядя куда-то вдаль. Эггзи же, прислонившись плечом к стене, смотрел только на него: на слегка растрёпанную укладку, которая перестала скрипеть на зубах свой консервативностью, на аккуратно выведенные черты профиля, на прямую спину, на которой всё так же охренительно сидел вчерашний костюм, на чертовски длинные и умелые пальцы. Умный, выдержанный, изысканный, с отличным чувством юмора – Гарри был идеальным, но всё же случайным незнакомцем.  
Погрузившись в свои мысли, Эггзи не заметил, как размолол булку в руках в мелкое крошево и искусал край стакана.  
– Я уезжаю сегодня, – голос Гарри вывел его из задумчивости.  
– Как и я, – Эггзи отряхнул ладони и встретился взглядом с Гарри.  
Тот кивнул, поджав нижнюю губу, но потом вдруг качнул головой и шагнул вперёд, сократив расстояние между ними до нуля.  
– Не самое разумное решение, но мы могли бы встретиться в Лондоне? – Гарри подтянул Эггзи к себе за шлевку джинсов.  
– Я оставлю тебе свой номер, – выдохнул тот ему прямо в губы перед поцелуем.

***

Гарри был зол. Конечно, он никак не показывал этого окружающим, но сейчас он находился на пике тихо протекавшего бешенства. Единственным свидетелем его нынешнего состояния был высокий бокал с пинтой жидкости, которую в местном баре гордо именовали тёмным пивом. Гарри от злости сжимал его с такой силой, что толстое стекло грозило лопнуть прямо в ладони.  
Глупо было злиться на Мерлина – он был единственным здравомыслящим человеком в руководящем аппарате «Кингсмэн», и тем более единственным, кто действительно ратовал за благополучие Гарри. И всё же он сослал Гарри на эту невыносимо нудную миссию в Боготу. Времена юношеского максимализма, когда всегда хотелось быть в центре событий, чтобы под ногами разрывались мины, над головой свистели пули, и приходилось спасать мир в одиночку против целой армии, давно прошли. Однако Гарри всё ещё предпочитал миссии, в которых нужно было не только уметь сидеть и говорить, но и применять навыки агента секретной службы. И всё же именно максимализм, пусть уже и не юношеский, привёл Гарри в Колумбию с необходимостью обновить данные наблюдения за Армией народа. Вся информация о ФАРК собиралась, тщательно шифровалась и отправлялась в центральный штаб «Кингсмэн» оперативной группой вот уже пятьдесят лет, и раньше для этого не требовалось присутствие «именного» агента. Но что поделать, если идеи старых маразматиков до сих пор волновали чужие умы. И под «старыми маразматиками» Гарри имел в виду вовсе не Маркса и Ленина, на чьих учениях зиждилась деятельность колумбийских партизан, так называемой Армии народа. Нет, Гарри считал старым маразматиком Честера Кинга, занимавшего сейчас пост Артура в их организации. Если быть до конца честным, то Гарри не просто считал нынешнего Артура старым маразматиком, но и без стеснения озвучивал своё мнение. Именно поэтому он и оказался на абсолютно бессодержательной миссии в Колумбии.  
Последнее время противостояние Гарри и Честера стало не просто явным, но и открытым. Гарри осуждал и методы, и цели, которые ставились перед агентами. Он был не единственным, кто так думал, но нынешний состав Круглого стола, включавший в себя сплошь молодое поколение агентов, предпочитал настороженно шептаться в кулуарах и молчать на собраниях. Возможно, застань они предыдущего Артура, то нынешний курс «Кингсмэн» вызывал бы у них не недоумение, а искреннее возмущение. Гарри же не мог закрывать глаза на то, как обесценивались жизни агентов, а само агентство всё больше увязало в политике и подковёрных играх крупных корпораций, и от этого всё туже и туже затягивал петлю на своей шее. Он это понимал. Мерлин понимал это ещё лучше, поэтому и услал Гарри подальше с глаз Честера.  
Гарри оторвался от невесёлых мыслей и отпил из бокала. Всё же стоило признать, что насчёт местного пива он был абсолютно не прав – оно было не неплохим, а по-настоящему дерьмовым. Ещё один минус в копилку текущей миссии. Однако агенты миссий не выбирают, но имеют все шансы вынести из них для себя какую-никакую пользу. Гарри вот устроил себе некое подобие отпуска в тёплой стране, с богатым выбором достопримечательностей и русской рулеткой баров. В свободное время он каждый раз заходил в новый бар за пинтой тёмного – обычно Богота не уставала его радовать, но сегодняшний поход явно был неудачным. Что ж, не всё коту масленица.  
Или всё же… Взгляд Гарри, блуждавший по залу, остановился на юноше, хотя скорее уже молодом мужчине, застывшем у входа. Тот выглядел так, словно за ним гнались адские гончие: внешне растрёпанный, со сбившимся дыханием, но полностью собранный, словно сжатая пружина. Его взгляд из-под полупрозрачных стекол солнцезащитных очков скользил от одной компании к другой, словно в поисках кого-то, пока не остановился на Гарри. Выражение растерянности сменилось интересом и сосредоточенностью. Несколько секунд они неотрывно смотрели друг на друга, пока молодой человек, видимо, решившись, не шагнул к столику Гарри и не присел на стул рядом.  
Эггзи – интересное прозвище, но оно было не единственной занимательной чертой своего обладателя. Подвижный, смешливый, простоватый, но абсолютно точно не глупый – Гарри за несколько минут разговора понял, что сорвал куш, причём весьма юный и очень заинтересованный окончить этот вечер в его постели.  
– Путешествуете? – Гарри спросил с искренним интересом, желая узнать, как Эггзи занесло в Колумбию.  
Тот что-то ответил про отпуск, горделиво дёрнув подбородком вверх, но, к сожалению, Гарри уже слушал его вполуха. Музыка в баре играла только у стойки, и то довольно приглушённо, так что до столиков у окна доносились лишь редкие трели высоких нот – это было одной из причин, по которой Гарри выбрал именно это место. Ещё одной из причин было то, что отсюда открывался обзор на пешеходную улицу – пусть и скудный из-за приспущенных жалюзи, но зато дополнявшийся звуками всего, что происходило за стенами бара. И сейчас там слышалась довольно резкая испанская речь с андским акцентом. Гарри был хорош в некоторых языках, и его испанский был довольно сносным, но чёрт бы побрал все эти диалекты. Уловить удалось лишь про чью-то голову, и судя по всему, отделённую от своего обладателя.  
– А ты? – вопрос Эггзи отвлёк его от наблюдения, заставив вернуться к разговору.  
– Я здесь по работе, – Гарри не столько ответил на чужой вопрос, сколько напомнил себе, что он застрял в Колумбии на одном конкретном задании, которое не стоило пускать псу под хвост за день до его окончания.  
Эггзи был хорош и стоил того, чтобы сосредоточить всё внимание на нём – Гарри даже попытался так поступить, но профессиональные рефлексы было не так-то просто пересилить. Когда на пороге бара появилось четверо вооруженных мужчин, он, не задумываясь, взялся за рукоять ТТ в кобуре за поясом. Судя по диалекту и татуировкам, эти четверо были из оружейного картеля. Гарри уже доводилось сталкиваться с Лино Сантосом, их нынешним главой, и расстались они тогда вовсе не лучшими друзьями. И всё же сложно было предугадать, что спустя почти семь лет Сантос выследит его и пришлёт своих людей для расправы: он скорее бы избавился от Гарри руками снайпера, чем устроил вооружённую потасовку в многолюдном баре. Как бы там ни было, Гарри уже приготовился атаковать, возможно, даже подключив к перестрелке Мерлина – во-первых, здесь, скорее всего, было больше четверых боевиков, и Гарри предпочёл бы знать, где остальные, заранее, во-вторых, вокруг было слишком много гражданских, потери которых нужно было свести к нулю.  
– Я не мешаю? – спросил Эггзи, снова привлекая его внимание.  
Гарри бы хотел сказать, что да, и попросить укрыться где-нибудь, но вдруг запоздало понял, что если бы искали его, то нашли бы практически мгновенно: сложно не заметить одного-единственного мужчину в костюме среди пары компаний подпитой молодёжи в майках и бермудах.  
– …твоей работе, – уточнил Эггзи, поймав вопросительный взгляд Гарри.  
– Нет, я сейчас свободен, – убирать руку с пистолета было слишком рано, но Гарри позволил себе немного расслабиться и обратить внимание на собеседника – так он меньше привлекал к себе ненужное внимание.  
Эггзи, сидя боком к залу, даже не заметил появления четверых вооружённых головорезов и в какой-то степени приятно удивил Гарри, практически устроив ногу на его бедре. Ещё чуть-чуть, и Гарри вполне мог бы коснуться своим коленом паха Эггзи. Было бы ещё приятнее, если бы рядом в этот момент не оказался один из боевиков.  
Отсчёт до того, как Гарри выстрелит, пошёл на секунды, но флиртующая парочка, судя по всему, не заинтересовала торговца оружием, и он, окликнув кого-то из своей группы, направился к выходу. Гарри проводил его периферическим зрением до выхода и переместил свою ладонь с ТТ на колено Эггзи. Тот сразу же довольно встрепенулся, одарив ещё одним голодным взглядом, прежде чем вплотную подойти к вопросу спиртного.  
Не сказать, чтобы агуардиенте был в списке любимого горячительного Гарри, но, по сравнению с местным пивом, на вкус оказался довольно приятным. Эггзи же сначала поморщился от странного привкуса аниса, но довольно быстро перестал обращать на это внимание. Он умел пить крепкие напитки, и Гарри это несказанно радовало: пьяная молодёжь была довольно раздражающей и часто создавала проблемы. Эггзи же, кажется, от выпитого только пришёл в тонус и наконец-то расслабился: из жестов и речи ушла вся скованность, а мимика стала более живой. Гарри открыто любовался удивлёнными бровями «домиком», ямочкам на щеках и огромной палитрой эмоций, которые отражались на лице Эггзи, пока они беседовали.  
Уже и не вспомнить, когда Гарри был так увлечён ничего не значащим разговором с совершенно незнакомым человеком, несмотря на то, что сам разговор был лишь аперитивом перед сексом. В его профессиональной среде речь была просто одним из способов передачи информации, а во внеурочное время Гарри старался избегать компании других людей. Обычно, когда он был втянут в разговор с кем-нибудь, то оратор всегда использовал слова или как орудие власти, или как орудие лести. Молодые люди, с которыми Гарри довелось общаться, все были из его круга: с бесконечно длинными родословными, лучшим образованием, негнущейся осанкой и вздёрнутым носом – дрессированные цирковые обезьянки на моноцикле, жонглирующие словами, словно разноцветными шариками. Гарри сам когда-то был таким. Скучно. Пафосно. Избито. Эггзи же был открытым и прямолинейным: никаких ужимок, никаких подтекстов, никаких подвохов. Он подкупал своей честностью и искренностью, при этом не уступая умом отпрыскам нынешней аристократии. Вечер с ним пролетел незаметно.  
Когда они ворвались в душный номер, Гарри был настолько увлечён Эггзи, что даже успел забыть о необходимости избавиться от оружия. Лишь разорвав поцелуй, он отступил на несколько шагов, принявшись отстёгивать кобуру на поясе. Пока Эггзи раздевался, Гарри успел спрятать ТТ в пиджаке и раздеться до белья.  
Гарри ощущал себя так, словно ему снова было двадцать – гормоны и желание застилали глаза, а жар чужого тела сводил с ума. Эггзи был горячим, гибким и беззастенчиво возбуждённым. Пока Гарри растягивал его пальцами, он стонал, витиевато ругаясь сквозь зубы, и ласкал себя, двигая рукой в такт рваному ритму вдохов. Прелюдия в исполнении Гарри никогда была настолько короткой – уже через несколько минут он с силой вбивался в бёдра Эггзи. Чёртов мальчишка сгибался пополам, словно китайский акробат, при этом подмахивая бёдрами и тихо вскрикивая от каждого толчка.  
Секс был сумасшедшим, но чертовски быстрым, и, несмотря на умопомрачительную разрядку, Гарри всё ещё был возбуждён. Он проводил взглядом Эггзи, ушедшего в душ, и вытянулся на заскрипевшей кровати. Настолько живым Гарри не чувствовал себя уже довольно давно, наверное, со времён своей первой по-настоящему серьёзной миссии. Он чудом выжил в тот день, и именно тогда – с простреленным плечом, сломанными рёбрами и сотрясением – смог прочувствовать сладость свежего горного воздуха Карпат. Сейчас же Гарри не мог надышаться Эггзи – его простотой, лёгкостью и бесшабашностью. На губы наползла глупая улыбка.  
– Отдышался? – спросил Эггзи, вернувшийся из душа.  
Он подошёл к кровати, отбросив в сторону мокрое полотенце, и взмахом руки остановил Гарри, попытавшегося сесть:  
– Тише-тише, дедуля, не вставайте. А то ещё вывихнете бедро, – Эггзи уселся сверху, дерзко улыбнувшись.  
Гарри только рассмеялся, сжав ладонями крепкие ягодицы, а потом, подхватив Эггзи, одним резким рывком опрокинул его на кровать, оказавшись сверху.  
– Возраст стоит уважать – с ним приходит мудрость и опыт, – Гарри качнул головой, откинув с лица выбившиеся из укладки пряди, и назидательно посмотрел на Эггзи.  
Тот прищурился и ответил с ещё одной не менее дерзкой улыбкой:  
– Тогда жду мастер-класса.  
В этот раз Гарри гладил, целовал, кусал, вылизывал и не спешил: никакие иголки под ногти не шли в сравнение с пыткой долгой распаляющей прелюдией. Гарри знал в этом толк, но и Эггзи на поверку оказался много выносливее, чем можно было подумать на первый взгляд. Он отзывался на любую ласку стоном или движением, но не просил поторопиться, разве что постоянно матерился. И чем изощренней была ласка, тем крепче была ругань. Гарри это забавляло, и он абсолютно точно не считал это пошлым. В Эггзи не было пошлости, как и стыда – он был естественным, без налёта показушности, что не могло не радовать. Некоторые из любовников Гарри, пересмотрев порно, тоже считали себя звёздами этой индустрии, что обычно выглядело или по-настоящему пошло, или смехотворно. Однако сейчас Гарри было не до смеха.  
Эггзи, в очередной раз выматерившись, поймал ладонь Гарри и отправил его указательный и средний пальцы в рот. Сначала на фалангах сжались губы, потом появилась крепкая хватка зубов, а по коже заскользил влажный язык, и Гарри судорожно выдохнул. Эггзи явно знал, что делал, и мог применить это умение не только к пальцам. Низ живота приятно свело, и Гарри порадовался своей выдержке: он собирался довести Эггзи до исступления своими ласками, а не сойти с ума от собственного болезненного возбуждения. Однако после очередного протяжного стона, отозвавшегося дрожью на кончиках его пальцев, Гарри сдался. Он снова одним рывком поменялся с Эггзи местами, усадив того на себя, и отдал ему запаянный квадратик фольги с презервативом.  
– Твоя очередь.  
Эггзи, хмыкнув, облизал губы и кивнул. Гарри успел отметить ловкость его рук, прежде чем откинуться на подушки с низким стоном: теперь уже Эггзи не спешил, опускаясь на его член. Лишь первые несколько движений их бёдер были медленными и аккуратными, приноравливающимися к этой позе, пока Эггзи не задал сумасшедший темп. Гарри ему не мешал, лишь иногда направляя движения: его ладони то осаживали бёдра Эггзи, то скользили по влажной коже торса, обрисовывая мышцы пресса и груди. Взгляд же не мог оторваться от лица: тени в полумраке ещё больше подчеркнули остроту скул и мягкость черт приоткрытого рта. Гарри, не выдержав, положил ладонь на затылок Эггзи и наклонил к себе, голодно впившись в искусанные влажные губы. Они застыли в объятьях: Гарри двигался глубоко внутри Эггзи – снова слишком медленно, отодвигая момент приближающейся разрядки. Чужое горячее дыхание обжигало шею, пальцы, с силой сжавшиеся на плечах, грозили оставить синяки, а стоны стали надрывно протяжными, но просьба поторопиться вновь не прозвучала. Эггзи выгибался, двигаясь в одном с Гарри ритме, прижавшись практически вплотную и сжимаясь вокруг члена внутри. Ещё чуть-чуть, и он мог бы пробраться под кожу, и Гарри не был бы против: они оба застыли у самого пика удовольствия. Спустя несколько толчков Эггзи, резко выдохнув, судорожно дёрнул бёдрами и прижался губами к губам Гарри, уже кончая. Тот ответил на его стон своим, чувствуя, как оргазм разливается по телу горячей электрической волной.  
Придя в себя, Гарри, наконец, вытянулся во весь рост, разлёгшись на кровати, и, протянув руку, взъерошил волосы Эггзи. Тот лишь фыркнул, боднув головой в плечо, и снова замер, всё ещё восстанавливая дыхание. Тело заполнила истома, сделав его тяжёлым, практически неподъёмным, поэтому Гарри прикрыл глаза, пообещав себе через час вернуться к мысли о том, что у Эггзи донельзя манящие губы и умелый язык.  
Данное себе обещание Гарри, конечно же, выполнил, а ещё через два часа проснулся вместе с занимающимся рассветом. Тело немного гудело, но усталости в нём не было ни грамма, скорее наоборот, оно было переполнено энергией. Гарри выбрался из постели, принял душ, оделся, тщательно убедившись, что вчерашняя одежда выглядит опрятно, ещё раз удостоверился, что ничего не забыл в номере, и вышел в коридор.  
Только после того, как дверь закрылась за его спиной, он смог выдохнуть спокойно, пусть и не без сожаления. Эггзи был лишь интрижкой на одну ночь, но слишком уж яркой, оттого оставлять его одного в постели, спящего без задних ног, было сложно. Но необходимо. Гарри всегда путешествовал без багажа: минимум вещей в чемодане, абсолютный ноль привязанностей в голове. Так было удобней для работы и проще для жизни.  
И всё же мальчишка был хорош… Возможно, стоило уточнить у консьержа его данные и потом разыскать в Лондоне, ведь «Эггзи» мало было похоже на настоящее имя, скорее всего производное от фамилии или просто прозвище. Таким позволяют называть себя лишь близким или представляются незнакомцам. Хотя подобное имя с большой вероятностью можно было использовать в соцсетях…  
Гарри едва не споткнулся на ступеньках, осознав, наконец, что Мерлин имел в виду, говоря о профдеформации: мысль о том, чтобы спросить напрямую, пришла в голову чуть ли не последней. Вместо этого Гарри, словно сталкер, искал возможные способы выследить жертву. В нём, конечно, в первую очередь говорил агент секретной службы с более чем двадцатью годами стажа за плечами, но, быть может, в этот раз ему стоило уступить место простому человеку, о наличии которого Гарри уже стал забывать?  
Как бы поступил какой-нибудь… допустим, портной, который встретил в командировке приятного молодого человека, провёл с тем ночь, а после пришёл к мысли, что такая ночь должна была быть не последней? Наверное, остался бы в постели. Что ж, это Гарри уже провалил, но ведь у него ещё был шанс всё исправить, не так ли? Эггзи стоил того, чтобы попытаться.  
Всю дорогу до местного штаба «Кингсмэн» Гарри размышлял о том, согласится ли Эггзи. В себе он был уверен: раз решение пришло ему в голову столь быстро, и он не стал искать резонных поводов отказаться, то оно было окончательным. Однако мысли Эггзи насчёт их совместной ночи Гарри были абсолютно не известны. В конечном итоге он пришёл к выводу, что в данном случае самым простым способом узнать ответ будет задать вопрос напрямую. Поэтому Гарри на время отбросил мысли о сегодняшней ночи, сосредоточившись на работе.  
Штаб как всегда не спал, будучи готов к любым событиям в любое время дня и ночи, так что Гарри своевременно завершил все отчёты, провёл подготовку нужной документации, а заодно навёл справки об активности картеля Сантоса. Выяснилось, что вчера Лино не стало, а вместе с ним не стало целого оружейного склада, внушительной партии вооружения для нескольких групп боевиков и весьма ценной информации из личных архивов Сантоса. Кто бы это ни сделал, он был хорош. Конечно, бегло просмотрев отчёты, Гарри нашёл некоторые ошибки и упущения, которых сам бы не совершил, но всё же, стоит признать, что кто бы ни провернул вчера операцию по устранению главы одного из крупнейших оружейных картелей, сделал он это блестяще.  
Эта новость нашла весьма прохладный отклик в Лондонском штабе: выжать максимальную пользу из случившегося поручили младшим агентам, а Гарри всё так же предписывалось вылететь сегодняшним вечером в Лондон. С этим он был не совсем согласен, но тон, которым с ним говорил Мерлин, обещал ещё несколько миссий, подобных этой, если Гарри не подчинится приказу и самовольно ввяжется в неприятности. Возможно, так бы оно и случилось, но именно этим утром впервые за двадцать лет Гарри предпочёл работе личную жизнь. Так что, завершив все необходимые перед отлётом приготовления в штабе, он направился в отель, где, как Гарри надеялся, его ждал Эггзи.  
На часах было только начало шестого, так что Гарри разумно предположил, что Эггзи всё ещё спал, и решил позаботиться об их завтраке. Однако то ли из-за раннего времени, то ли из-за уровня сервиса отеля заспанный консьерж на очень плохом английском объяснил, что: «Румсервис – это уборка. Если англичанин хочет уборку в номер, то уборщица будет в десять. Если англичанин хочет кофе, то это не румсервис. Кофе можно купить в ресторане на первом этаже после восьми». Гарри вежливо, но очень холодно поблагодарил консьержа на испанском и снова вышел на улицу. Спустя несколько извилистых улочек он наткнулся на открывающуюся пекарню, где молодая боливийка, очень бойко говорящая по-английски, приготовила ему весьма неплохой кофе, вместе с тем успев продать «на пробу» половину из ассортимента, лежавшего на прилавке, рассказать о том, что испекут к вечеру и посоветовать ресторан своего двоюродного брата. Гарри лишь улыбнулся, расплатившись, и забрал бумажные пакеты с выпечкой и кофе.  
Буквально за двадцать минут он успел столкнуться с двумя крайностями у представителей сферы услуг, которые обычно приводили его в негодование, но в этот раз ничуть не раздражали. Гарри был весь в предвкушении. Он уже достиг того возраста, когда зрело и разумно реагируют на отказ. Так что, каким бы ни был ответ Эггзи, Гарри ожидал его с азартом заядлого игрока, и всё же надеялся на положительную реакцию.  
Он позаимствовал поднос у всё ещё спящего в каморке за стойкой консьержа и поднялся в номер, раздумывая над тем, стоит ли будить Эггзи. Однако тот, как оказалось, уже не спал. Эггзи, взъерошенный со сна, застыл, потянувшись за джинсами, и настороженно посмотрел на Гарри.  
– Я добыл нам завтрак, – сказал тот, качнув подносом, просто потому что нужно было что-то сказать.  
Гарри любил быть причиной неловких пауз, но не в этот раз. Поэтому продолжил говорить первое, что пришло на ум:  
– Про сервис в номерах в этом отеле раньше явно не доводилось слышать.  
Эггзи, несколько секунд пристально смотревший на него, улыбнулся и встал с постели. В нём как будто что-то щёлкнуло, и он снова стал тем вчерашним юношей: расслабленным, лёгким и с горящими глазами. Гарри посчитал это хорошим знаком. Они обменялись ещё парой фраз, и оба застыли у окна, потягивая кофе.  
Тишина не была давящей, наоборот, созерцание наступающего дня и вид города, постепенно заливаемого солнцем, успокаивали. Однако что-то в голове Гарри тихо тикало, отмеривая каждую секунду безмолвия. Его прежний азарт вдруг стал болезненной необходимостью: «да» или «нет», пан или пропал – Гарри должен был знать ответ сию секунду.  
– Я уезжаю сегодня, – он подвёл черту их молчания, наконец посмотрев на Эггзи.  
Тот задумчиво разглядывал свой стакан с кофе, кажется, забыв о наличии собеседника.  
– Как и я, – отозвался Эггзи.  
Гарри кивнул, раздумывая, как перейти к волновавшему его вопросу, когда понял, что Эггзи был в таком же смятении, что и он сам: искусанная кромка стакана, растёртая в крошку, но так и не съеденная сдоба в руках и взгляд – осторожный, взволнованный, как будто исподтишка.  
– Не самое разумное решение, но мы могли бы встретиться в Лондоне?  
Наконец прозвучавший вопрос уже не нуждался в ответе. Гарри притянул Эггзи к себе, огладив обнажённую спину и вспоминая всё то, что успел изучить об этом гибком подтянутом теле за прошедшую ночь. Кровь шумела в ушах, сознание подёрнулось дымкой желания, и всё, о чём сейчас мог думать Гарри, был смеющийся Эггзи, распластанный под ним на кровати и пытавшийся раздеть их обоих.

***

_– Что ж, это замечательная история. Однако у большинства пар отношения начинаются на эмоциональном подъёме, но со временем он постепенно исчезает, и это абсолютно нормально. Я бы хотел знать, насколько вы счастливы в отношениях на данный момент по десятибалльной шкале.  
– А есть какая-то разбивка по пунктам, вроде: десять – неописуемо счастлив, девять – счастлив, восемь – хм, даже не знаю…  
– Довольно странная градация, тебе не кажется?  
– Не пытайтесь подобрать словесный эквивалент, а отвечайте так, как вы себя ощущаете. Интуитивно.  
– Восемь.  
– Эм, восемь?  
– Хорошо, а как вы оцениваете свою сексуальную жизнь?  
– По десятибалльной шкале?  
– А здесь тоже нужно интуитивно отвечать, или просто подсчитать баллы за каждый раз и вывести средний?  
– Вы часто занимаетесь сексом?  
– Ну…  
– Вы имеете в виду какой-то конкретный период?  
– Хотя бы на этой неделе.  
– Хмпф…_

***

**Великобритания. Лондон. Пять-шесть лет назад.**

Боль в рёбрах от удара была довольно отрезвляющей, так что Гарри успел собраться и прикрыть голову блоком. Обычно это он загонял противника в угол, но в этот раз в спарринге вёл Персиваль, и виной тому был Мерлин, который в настоящий момент выступал довольно серьёзным отвлекающим фактором. Кто угодно не смог бы сосредоточится под его тяжёлым взглядом и невыносимо менторским тоном.  
– Это неразумно, – в который раз за вечер повторил Мерлин.  
– Что именно? – Гарри увернулся от хука Персиваля и немного охладил его пыл серией ударов в корпус – несмотря на внешний раздражитель и не лучшие результаты последних двух раундов, он всё ещё был полон азарта выиграть этот бой и словесную схватку с Мерлином.  
– Ваши отношения.  
– Отнюдь.  
– Гарри, он зарабатывает тем, что вскрывает чужие машины, – Мерлин устало потёр переносицу и покрепче прижал к себе свой планшет.  
Этот жест был очень хорошо знаком Гарри: он выдавал в Мерлине собственника. Причём само устройство особой ценности не имело – Мерлин всегда был падок лишь на информацию. За неё он был готов заложить душу дьяволу, а потом выменять ту и половину ада в придачу за ещё более стоящие сведения. Подобная въедливость и скрупулезность, граничившие с дотошностью, были незаменимой чертой для координатора секретной организации – Гарри это понимал и ценил, однако предпочитал не привносить работу в свою и без того скромную до недавнего времени личную жизнь. Поэтому позволил себе узнать об Эггзи лишь то, что тот сам ему рассказал. Надо сказать, что Мерлин оказался в корне не согласен с таким подходом.  
– Ему за это платят сами хозяева, – парировал Гарри, одновременно уклоняясь от очередного удара. – Всё легально.  
– Да, не придерёшься, однако угон, драка в общественном месте, вандализм, оскорбление должностных лиц и мелкое хулиганство – нелегальны. У него четыре привода, Гарри, и восемь месяцев общественных работ.  
Гарри пожал бы плечами, если бы мог, но это было чревато последствиями, учитывая, что он держал Персиваля в удушающем захвате. Про приводы он знал: Эггзи рассказал ему про свое детство, про то, что рано остался без отца, рос в окружении шестёрок своего отчима, и чем занимался по принуждению или просто чтобы подзаработать.  
– Бурная юность. У тебя там про золотые медали по гимнастике и отличную службу в морской пехоте что-нибудь есть? – хмыкнул Гарри и упустил момент, когда расстановка сил изменилась: Персиваль вывернулся из захвата и подсечкой отправил его на маты.  
– Ладно, согласен – Эггзи неплохой молодой человек, – Мерлин, вздохнув, согласно кивнул. – Но он младше тебя в два раза, у него совершенно другой круг интересов и общения, вы знакомы всего пять недель. Да и не забудь про свою работу, которой ты занимаешься дольше, чем он живёт на свете, и которую придётся от него скрывать. Вы абсолютно разные, и скорость, с которой ваши отношения набирают обороты… тебе не кажется, что это всё усугубляет?  
– Нет, – простонал Гарри, чувствуя, как ломит позвоночник и сводит от боли левую ногу – Персиваль был хорош в джиу-джитсу.  
То, что Эггзи был полной противоположностью Гарри, последний считал несомненным плюсом их отношений. Он не верил в ересь вроде «дополнять друг друга» и «две половинки одного целого», так как и он сам, и Эггзи были цельными сформировавшимися личностями, которые вряд ли можно было чем-то дополнить. Именно то, что Эггзи совершенно по-другому смотрел на мир, делало их с Гарри общение таким интересным. Их различия были той искрой, которой так не хватало большинству пар. Никакой обыденности, пресности и рутины – Гарри и Эггзи каждый день находили для себя что-то новое, делились опытом, искали компромиссы. Вот что было одним из китов, на которых прочно стояли их отношения. Вторым китом были их точки соприкосновения – в чём-то они всё же всегда были единодушны. Третьим было их притяжение.  
– Я влюбился, – признался Гарри, как только смог выбраться из захвата Персиваля, но практически мгновенно оказался вновь повален на маты.  
– Гарри, – Мерлин укоризненно покачал головой, приняв признание за ребячество.  
– Я собираюсь сделать ему предложение, – чужой скептицизм Гарри ничуть не останавливал, а вот удары в корпус немного остужали желание ввязаться в спор.  
– Что, прости? Персиваль, бога ради, прекратите бить Галахада – он, кажется, повредился головой, – Мерлин сжал переносицу, устало прикрыв глаза, всё ещё не веря.  
– Я совершенно серьёзен, – Гарри принял протянутую Персивалем руку и встал, – я собираюсь обручиться с Эггзи. И вам двоим придётся при этом присутствовать.  
– Мои поздравления, Гарри.  
– Спасибо, Уилл, – Гарри улыбнулся на дружеское похлопывание по плечу от Персиваля и упёрся взглядом в Мерлина.  
– Чёрт тебя дери, – тот всё же убрал руку от лица, согласно кивнув, и уставился в ответ. – Ты уверен?  
Уверенность – вот то, чего так не хватало Гарри. Он не испытывал затруднений с тем, чтобы опуститься на одно колено и задать вопрос, но опасался отказа и его последствий. Он вообще опасался всего, что могло расстроить его отношения с Эггзи, поэтому и хотел упрочить их, сделав чем-то большим, чем обычной связью, чем-то, что имело бы вес в глазах общества. Гарри никогда не был альтруистом – его с младенчества воспитывали, как нарциссичную и эгоистичную натуру. Так что он хотел Эггзи себе на эксклюзивных правах и до конца их дней. Однако одно простое «нет» могло разрушить все его грандиозные чаянья. И всё же Эггзи был волен выбирать, и с его решением Гарри спорить не смог бы. Так что он был чертовски неуверен, но сказать об этом Мерлину не мог. Поэтому Гарри улыбнулся как можно шире, убрал с глаз чёлку и твёрдо ответил:  
– Да.

***

Эггзи сидел, откинувшись на стуле и вытянув ноги, и смотрел в пространство над головами Райана и Джамала. Вчерашний выходной он провёл с Гарри, и сегодня чувствовал себя абсолютно затраханным, в хорошем смысле этого слова. В теле была приятная лёгкость, в голове пустота, только синяк от укуса на плече немного ныл из-за того, что в него врезался шов куртки.  
– …зи! Эггзи! Аллё, бро, ты меня вообще слышишь? – Райан помахал перед лицом Эггзи ладонью. – Джем, он того, завис.  
Эггзи перехватил чужую руку и толкнул друга обратно на его стул, вопросительно подняв брови. Райан на это не обиделся, усевшись поудобнее, и потянулся к орешкам в центре их столика.  
– Ты чего в стенку тупишь? – он, наконец, обратил внимание на вопросительный взгляд Эггзи.  
– Да не кантуй ты его, по нему же и так всё видно, – Джамал присоединился к разговору, правда, так и не оторвавшись взглядом от телефона.  
– Что видно? – в один голос спросили Эггзи и Райан.  
– Что он ночевал на ком-то.  
Райан хохотнул, толкнув в плечо Джамала, строчащего что-то в телефоне, а потом перевёл взгляд на фыркнувшего Эггзи:  
– Да ладно, что, серьёзно? И кого ты снял? Неужели ту зачётную банкиршу?  
Джамал издал неопределённый звук, всё так же продолжая что-то печатать, а Эггзи ещё раз фыркнул. Райан перевёл взгляд с одного на другого и обратно и после нескольких секунд молчания со стоном сложил руки на груди:  
– Блин, чувак, только не говори, что ты вчера тусовался с тем пожилым мужиком!  
– Его зовут Гарри, и ему всего-то за сорок, – Эггзи покачал головой и потянулся за своим лагером.  
– Сорок – он практически ископаемое. Ты ведь любого можешь выбрать, нахрена тебе сдался этот пенсионер? – Райан всё не унимался. – Тем более он этот… – он пощёлкал пальцами, пытаясь вспомнить нужное слово.  
– Портной, – подсказал Джамал, закатив глаза и снова уставившись в свой телефон.  
– Он же пиздец скучный, наверное.  
– Да нет, не скучный, просто другой, – Эггзи пожал плечам и снова откинулся на спинку стула.  
– Другой – высокородный, типа? – Райан закатил глаза. – У этого чувака, наверное, родословная длиннее, чем у керн-терьера моей тётки, а у того титулов больше, чем у самой королевы. Этот сраный зубастый комок шерсти сгрыз мои Банни Джорданы, так что все эти голубокровные – та ещё подстава.  
Упоминание собаки вызывало у Эггзи улыбку, правда, немного кривую: керн-терьер был и у Гарри. Только той псине было сто лет в обед и до нынешних дней мистер Пиклз, пёс Гарри, дожил в виде чучела в толчке. Очень стрёмного чучела.  
– Слушай, – лицо Райана вдруг озарило какое-то понимание, которым он поспешил поделиться, – это ведь потому, что этот старпёр так хорош в постели, да?  
У Эггзи нервно дёрнулся уголок рта, и он поспешил спрятать зачесавшиеся кулаки в карманы бомбера. Он прекрасно понимал, что Гарри не был какой-нибудь трепетной юной леди, чью честь нужно отстаивать, а сам он мало похож на рыцаря, да и Райан всегда был беспардонным и все давно об этом знали, но желание всечь лучшему другу всё же возникло, пусть и на подсознательном уровне. Вместо мордобоя Эггзи предпочёл отшутиться:  
– Не то слово, – он улыбнулся, с прищуром посмотрев на друзей по другую сторону столика. – Секс с Гарри просто заебись: то, что он вытворял языком у ме…  
– Твою мать, Эггзи, завали, – Райан пнул его под столом, скривившись.  
Он обычно был готов клещами вытаскивать рассказы о бурных перепихонах друзей, но только в том случае, если друзья спали с девушками. Гомофобом Райан не был, но подробностей о сексе с парнями старался избегать. Эггзи его за это не только не винил, но и радовался тому, что в половине случаев можно было обойтись без назойливых расспросов. Так что он просто рассмеялся.  
– Так, значит, у вас всё серьёзно? – спросил Джамал, отсмеявшись и, наконец, оторвавшись от своего смартфона.  
Эггзи задумался, прежде чем ответить, но потом, подобравшись, сел ровно и кивнул:  
– Да. Наверное, да.  
– Бля, что? – Райан чуть не расплескал своё пиво, которое пытался донести до рта. – Тебе ж двадцать два? Какие, нахрен, серьёзные отношения? Тем более с мужиком в два раза тебя старше!  
– Сказал парень, который запал на миссис Анвин. Ничего, что у вас такая же разница в возрасте? – Джамал повернулся к Райану всем корпусом, уставившись на него, как на идиота.  
– Джем, ты не путай: миссис Анвин – тёлочка что надо, – уверенно заявил тот и лишь спустя несколько секунд сообразил, что ляпнул, что было большой редкостью. – Бро, прости, я не…  
Эггзи лишь покачал головой, показывая, что всё в порядке. Райан был отличным другом и боевым товарищем: они оба обучались в центре подготовки морпехов, оба сгоняли посмотреть иракские достопримечательности на пару месяцев и их двоих из этого пекла наняли работать в V-агентство. Райан был прямым, как палка, и всегда говорил всё, что было у него на уме, если, конечно, дело не касалось работы. Эггзи не обижался на него за слова о матери, понимая, что это всего лишь лексикон, а ещё осознавал, насколько Райану было паршиво от безответных чувств к Мишель. Он сам когда-то был в таком дерьме, но с Гарри у них всё было по-другому. Так что да, Эггзи хотел серьёзных отношений. Несерьёзных он наелся так, что тянуло блевать.  
Сначала всё это было весело: он работал на агентство, адреналин бил фонтаном, деньги в кои-то веки текли рекой и можно было жить на всю катушку. Бары, клубы, отели… парни, девушки, никаких обязательств… алкоголь, дурь и непроходимая адреналиновая волна. Через год Эггзи угомонился, насмотрелся всякого дерьма, пока катался по заданиям, понял, что как бы невъебенно крут он ни был, но на миссии невозможно просчитать все риски, и всегда есть шанс поймать пулю. Очень реальный шанс. А ещё всегда есть вариант окончания миссии, в котором он не возвращается домой. От этого нестерпимо захотелось чего-то обыденного, от чего обычные люди с обычной работой по глупости отказываются в поиске экстремальных ощущений. Тогда-то Эггзи и встретил Лив.  
Первое время это был обычный флирт, потом неплохой секс, а затем их встречи стали похожи на какое-то подобие отношений. Они ничего друг другу не обещали, но всё шло к настоящей идиллии. Пока однажды Эггзи не зашёл в квартиру Лив, где та трахалась с каким-то парнем. И ладно бы Эггзи долго не было рядом из-за того, что его отправили на миссию, но он просто пару дней решил пожить с Мишель, потому что соскучился по ней и Дейзи. Пару. Сраных. Дней! Тот парень, кажется, бариста из кофейни напротив дома Лив, был не первым… как выяснилось. Грёбаный секс без обязательств, где никто никому ничего не должен. Лив такие отношения вполне устраивали, Эггзи – нет. В жопу ебучие открытые отношения! Так что Эггзи расстался с Лив, и, раз уж они не встречались, а просто виделись для секса и интересных разговоров, то и грандиозной ссоры тоже не вышло: они просто разошлись, перестав созваниваться.  
Нельзя сказать, что Эггзи был сентиментальным или моногамным – нет, ну, разве что собственником немного, но просто он хотел того, что не мог получить в детстве в задрипаном Роули Вэй. Он мечтал о месте, которое бы мог называть домом, где была бы его территория, где не нужно было бы бояться побоев и унижений. И о том, кто бы его в этом доме ждал, и ради кого бы Эггзи возвращался с миссий. Уют, забота, верность, любовь, уверенность в завтрашнем дне – всё то, что Санта обычно не докладывал в рождественские носки для детишек из неблагополучных семей, и что Эггзи собирался получить самостоятельно, и даже выбить и выстрадать, если придётся. Но тут появился Гарри и предложил всё это, не прося ничего взамен, кроме взаимности.  
У них с Гарри сложились идеальные отношения. Такие разве что только в романтических фильмах увидишь. Гарри умел слушать, умел рассказывать, умел быть просто рядом. Они ходили в кино, в рестораны, в театры, на выставки и даже в музеи, и Эггзи нигде не чувствовал себя скучно или неуместно, а Гарри, как и в первую их встречу, всегда был одновременно занудным и бесшабашным. Он мог рассказывать всякие курьёзные случаи про театральную постановку, а потом виртуозно опустить какого-нибудь сноба, который решил, что у него есть право их за что-либо осуждать, мог принести с собой вино за пару штук, а потом предложить заказать к нему тайскую еду из забегаловки на углу. Гарри мог охрененно большое количество вещей и не стеснялся пускать их в ход. Эггзи восхищался им словно ребёнок, и оттого очень спокойно отреагировал на осознание того, что влюблён. Как вообще можно было не влюбиться в Гарри? Он ведь был идеальным воплощением всего, о чём мечтал Эггзи. Пусть сам Эггзи и плохо вписывался в придуманную им идиллию. Они довольно странно смотрелись со стороны, на самом деле: Гарри обычно был затянут в костюм, а Эггзи – в потёртые джинсы или что-нибудь спортивное. Однако Гарри принимал Эггзи таким, каким тот был, ещё и смотрел так, словно видел перед собой нечто охрененно прекрасное.  
Эггзи ещё ни разу в жизни не был так доволен всем: работой, семьей, друзьями, отношениями с Гарри.  
– Я хочу съехаться с Гарри, – Эггзи, перестав задумчиво смотреть в окно, наконец озвучил то, что последние несколько дней крутилось у него в голове.  
Джамал, что-то рассказывавший, замолчал на полуслове, а Райан чуть не подавился фисташками:  
– Бля, бро, – просипел Райан, откашливаясь.  
Эггзи похлопал его по плечу и полез за телефоном: ему нужно было написать Гарри и начать искать риелтора.

***

**Лондон. Наши дни.**

Пойти к семейному психологу после тяжёлого трудового дня было глупой идеей. Нет, серьёзно, такие сеансы нужно было добавить в список моральных пыток: шестьдесят минут непрерывного препарирования отношений, которые и так на ладан дышали – после такого хотелось проораться и напиться. Вот только Эггзи не мог поорать, но хотя бы успел залить привкус семейной терапии парой бокалов вина за ужином, а потом ещё стаканом виски из бара, когда Гарри поднялся к себе в кабинет. И не сказать, что ему стало легче. Оставалось надеяться, что завтра утром сегодняшний вечер покажется лишь страшным сном и обо всём можно будет забыть, но Эггзи пока не мог уснуть.  
– Гарри, – он тяжело вздохнул, держа глаза закрытыми, чтобы их не раздражал свет от бра, включённого над второй половиной кровати.  
В ответ прозвучала тишина, и Эггзи пришлось повернуться, чтобы убедиться, что Гарри вообще в кровати. Тот сидел, откинувшись на подушки, и что-то сосредоточенно читал со своего планшета.  
– Гарри, будь добр… – Эггзи не стал заканчивать предложение, только сощурился от слепящего света лампы.  
– Прости, Эггзи, – Гарри даже не повернул голову в его сторону, продолжив читать, – ещё пять минут.  
Эггзи устало прикрыл болящие глаза и отвернулся, натянув одеяло повыше. Он не стал сверяться с электронными часами на тумбочке, но мог быть точно уверен, что свет в их спальне погас спустя ровно пять минут – иногда Гарри был пиздец каким пунктуальным. Додумав эту мысль, Эггзи, наконец-то, заснул, однако утро наступило слишком быстро: по ощущениям он закрыл глаза лишь секунду назад. Из постели пришлось выбираться с тяжёлой головой и ещё более сраным настроением, чем вчера. За тяжёлую голову нужно было сказать спасибо Гарри с его чтением на ночь, и за паршивое настроение, в общем-то, тоже. Эггзи уже заранее знал, что нормально позавтракать не удастся, потому что в столовой его ждала «содержательная беседа»: Гарри предпочитал принимать решения, «переспав» с проблемой, так что некоторые паршивые эпизоды их жизни пришлось растянуть на несколько дней. Сегодняшнее утро обещало не стать исключением. Поэтому Эггзи долго отмокал в душе, флегматично тёр зубы щёткой и даже застелил постель, чего обычно не делал, но потом ему всё же пришлось спуститься на кухню, где Гарри занимался завтраком.  
Они пожелали друг другу хорошего утра, обменялись сухими поцелуями в щеку и начали накрывать на стол – всё это было обыденным, доведённым до автоматизма, ритуалом.  
– Евро опять дешевеет, – Эггзи цокнул языком, глядя в новостную сводку, открытую у него на планшете.  
Не то, чтобы его интересовал рост фунта и мировая экономика в целом, но завтрак уже минут пять проходил в тишине, и если бы не заговорил Эггзи, то заговорил бы Гарри. Конечной темы разговора было не избежать, но её можно было попытаться отсрочить. Наверное… Гарри взял в руки газету, и эта затея на несколько секунд показалась удачной, пока он не отложил её на край стола и спросил:  
– Что ты думаешь о профессоре Арнольде?  
Понеслось… Эггзи с тоской посмотрел на свой планшет, но потом всё же перевёл взгляд на Гарри.  
– Он странный.  
– Как и его вопросы.  
– Не то слово, и у него пунктик насчёт десятибалльных шкал.  
– Согласен, да и добираться до него после работы не очень удобно.  
– Ага, прям в час-пик.  
– Значит, пока повременим с сеансами?  
– Да, давай.  
Эггзи едва сдержал облегчённый вздох – сходиться во мнениях в последнее время им давалось очень сложно. Им вообще всё в последнее время давалось сложно. Когда на заре их отношений Эггзи мечтал о стабильности, он как-то не предполагал, что всё будет так дерьмово… стабильно дерьмово. Потому что обычная размеренная жизнь на деле оказалась злоебучей рутиной.  
Закончив с завтраком, Эггзи остался на кухне, загружать посудомоечную машину. Во-первых, потому, что это было одной из его домашних обязанностей, в обмен на которую он месяца два назад выторговал прекращение ссоры. Во-вторых, так было намного меньше шансов столкнуться с Гарри, который ушёл на второй этаж, а это, в свою очередь, означало не спровоцировать очередную перепалку.  
Вот только принцип избегания зла не всегда работал.  
– Эггзи! Будь добр, научись уже закрывать колпачок зубной пасты, – голос Гарри прозвучал довольно чётко, пусть и отдалённо, а значит, он не поленился дойти из ванной до лестницы ради одного замечания.  
Эггзи тихо застонал и прижался лбом к холодному камню кухонной рабочей поверхности – как же он заебался от своей семейной жизни.

***

_– Рад вас снова видеть, Эггзи. Прекрасно, что вы решили попробовать персональные сеансы.  
– Я не… Хмм... Я… Ладно! Слушайте, я люблю Гарри, и ценю то, что между нами есть, и хочу для него всего самого лучшего. Просто… Просто иногда так и тянет ему в зубы дать. Вот прямо в его чёртову снобистскую заточку. Не подумаете, я против насилия в семье, но эти его постоянные придирки – аж бесит уже.  
– А вы не пробовали найти компромисс?  
– О да, это самая любимая часть ссоры у Гарри. У нас этих компромиссов уже, как у дурака фантиков.  
– Тогда, возможно, для вас настало время поговорить начистоту. Насколько вы открыты в ваших отношениях?  
– По десятибалльной шкале?  
– …  
– Ладно… Простите. Я открыт в отношениях, и я за кристальную честность.  
– Но?  
– Но честность часто задевает за живое, а оттуда как раз и все ссоры. Это во-первых. Во-вторых – есть вещи, которые Гарри никак не касаются._

***

Эггзи припарковал машину в рабочем гараже рядом с блестящим от воска Ламборгини, который вчера оставили на тест, и со вздохом откинулся на подголовник. Зря он поехал на сеанс к доктору Арнольду. В смысле, тот был толковым психологом и всё разобрал по полочкам, но это никак Эггзи не помогло. Ну не мог он, будучи секретным агентом, разговаривать с Гарри начистоту. И не только потому, что свидетелей в их работе требовалось устранять, но и потому, что Гарри и убийства вместе никак не вязались. Человек, который выращивал сраный бонсай и жертвовал на строительство приюта для бездомных щеночков, вряд ли пришёл бы в восторг от рассказа о тройном убийстве. Поэтому Эггзи каждый день приходилось вертеться, словно ужу на раскалённой сковороде. Частые командировки он оправдывал работой, синяки – тренировками по боксу, порезы и ожоги – неуклюжестью. Два года назад Эггзи на одном из заданий словил пулю в живот, но Гарри пришлось соврать про острый приступ аппендицита. И повезло ещё, что зацепило с правой стороны – объяснение шраму с левой стороны придумать было бы труднее. Правда, когда Эггзи пришёл в себя после операции, его обрадовали тем, что с аппендиксом всё же пришлось попрощаться. Оно и понятно, в случае чего сложно было бы объяснить воспаление органа, который уже удаляли. Но тогда было даже немного обидно.  
И вот так все шесть лет. У Эггзи как будто была долгосрочная миссия под прикрытием, а не личная жизнь. Какая уж тут честность? По завершении задания нужно было возвращаться домой и вместо того, чтобы расслабиться, продолжать быть настороже, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего. Естественно, Эггзи уставал ещё сильнее, естественно, он начал от этого психовать и забивать на некоторые вещи, и то, что Гарри начал психовать в ответ, тоже было естественно. И, наверное, проще было бы плюнуть на всё, собрать вещи и съехать, возможно, даже развестись, но Эггзи всё ещё любил Гарри. В груди до сих пор щемило от одного лишь тёплого взгляда, а мурашки табунами шли по телу от лёгкого касания пальцев. И Эггзи не готов был всё это проебать, несмотря на частые ссоры и абсолютное отсутствие секса.  
Эггзи отщёлкнул ремень безопасности и вылез из машины – раз уж он приехал в офис, то нужно было идти работать. Он любовно оглядел Ламборгини, решив, что перебрать новую систему сигнализации будет лучшей терапией для него, и отправился в офис за кофе. Уже на подходе к собственному кабинету Эггзи вдруг осенило. Вчера Арнольд спросил их о том, как часто они занимаются сексом, но тогда было даже сложно вспомнить, когда они спали в последний раз, не то что подсчитать периодичность. А сейчас до Эггзи наконец-то дошло – три месяца. Они с Гарри не трахались уже три месяца!  
– Блядство! – зло прошипел Эггзи, взмахнув картой-ключом над замком кабинета.  
– Бро, это ты? – голова Райана высунулась из-за двери напротив.  
– Угу.  
– Чё так поздно?  
– У врача был, – буркнул Эггзи, решив побыстрее спрятаться у себя, но его остановил Джамал:  
– Эггз, тебе там посылка из головного офиса, – он прошёл мимо, увешанный бобинами с кабелем и с ноутбуком под мышкой.  
Эггзи ещё раз угукнул и всё-таки шагнул за дверь. Там он быстро сел за стол и подключился к базе агентства: в незакрытых текущих заказах висел один от Газель, куратора их отделения, отписанный конкретно ему с пометкой «срочно».  
Заказ был довольно стандартный: цель, место, время – унылая текучка. Поэтому Эггзи скинул его на планшет, сделал себе кофе и отправился обратно в гараж: ему думалось проще, пока руки были заняты.  
Клуб «Адреналин» Эггзи знал и даже бывал там несколько раз, не знал он только, что его держал здоровенный бычара-ирландец с погонялом Рико, которого обозначили как цель. На фотографии тот выглядел довольно внушительно: амбал, обритый налысо, со сломанным и криво сросшимся носом, с массивной челюстью и злым прищуром садился в ультрамариновый Порш Турбо за восемьсот кусков. На заднем плане в два чёрных Гелендвагена паковались шестеро однотипных охранников. Охрана, конечно, была неудобством, но не таким уж большим, по сравнению с тем фактом, что сейчас Рико окопался у себя в клубе и старался не отсвечивать перед публикой. Даже с планом здания, которое услужливо раздобыло агентство, прорываться к его убежищу пришлось бы не один час и через головы ирландских братков. Можно было бы напроситься на аудиенцию, но одного дня на всё про всё в таком случае было маловато. Что такого Эггзи мог предложить Рико, чтобы тот сразу же согласился с ним встретиться?  
Эггзи на несколько минут отвлёкся от размышлений, заканчивая возиться с сигнализацией, а после, довольно хмыкнув, открыл переднюю дверь и сел на водительское сиденье Ламборгини. Пару секунд он ожидал громкого визга, но, как Эггзи и надеялся, вместе с сигнализацией по контуру отключился и датчик давления в сиденье – оставалось только завести мотор без ключа, и можно было начинать работать над устранением багов в охранной системе.  
– Ну ни хрена себе, – позади раздался голос Райана, так что Эггзи даже дёрнулся от неожиданности, – тебе Рико дали.  
– Он какая-то местная знаменитость? – он высунулся из машины, наблюдая, как друг пролистывает заказ на его планшете.  
– Да не особо, просто завтра на суде по одному плохому дяде у него могут кое о чём спросить, он может кое-что ответить, и тогда кое-кто сядет. Ну, знаешь, обычный такой расклад для оптовых торгашей всякой запрещённой хуйнёй и их подельников. Но клубешник у него зачётный – это да. Даже не знаю, можно ли туда женатикам, – Райан гоготнул, ничуть не обидевшись на только что показанный ему средний палец.  
– А что, тебя бабуля так поздно в подобные места отпускает? – Эггзи не остался в долгу.  
– Бабулю не трогай – она святая женщина! – Райан погрозил ему пальцем: того, что он до сих пор жил с бабушкой, он не стеснялся и даже как-то умудрялся с этой темой подкатывать к девушкам. – Так какой у тебя план?  
– М? – Эггзи, отсмеявшись, снова сосредоточился на работе, ища комбинацию для зажигания.  
– Как ты Рико собираешься завалить, дубина?  
– Пока не знаю, есть пару идей, – ответ прозвучал почти неслышно из-за гула проснувшегося мотора. – Руки бы отбил тому, кто на новенький Ламборгини догадался поставить стандартную комбинацию: фары, кондей, задний ход. Да и сигнализацию нужно менять – эта полное дерьмо, – Эггзи достал из кармана ключи и заглушил мотор.  
Идеи у него действительно были, и одна ему особенно нравилась.  
– Слушай, а где гольфик?  
– За гаражами, – Райан задумчиво поскрёб отрастающую щетину. – Его на следующей неделе под пресс отправляют. А тебе зачем?

***

Старенький Фольксваген Гольф рассыпался прямо на ходу: колодки визжали на ультразвуке, педаль сцепления проседала, в коробке передач что-то трещало и взрыкивало каждый раз, когда менялось положение рычага, а звук из движка на больших оборотах напоминал крики банши. Но старичку-гольфику это было простительно, учитывая, что он был лет на девять старше Эггзи и достался их отделению от предшественников в довольно убитом состоянии. Так что перед тем, как отправиться под пресс, у него появился шанс на лебединую песню.  
Эггзи притормозил на углу, разглядывая переулок за Адреналином. Как он и думал, Порш вырвиглазного цвета был припаркован у заднего входа. В файле с дополнительной информацией по заказу Рико часто мелькал именно на этой машине, но оно и понятно: с такой тачкой понтоваться было как два пальца обоссать. Видимо, поэтому ирландец к ней и прикипел душой. А раз так, то у заднего входа она тоже охранялась не кисло, и реакция на «выход» Эггзи должна была быть почти мгновенной.  
Отхлебнув виски из фляги, Эггзи немного пролил его на старую байку, которую обычно тягал в гараже, сжал руль покрепче и вдавил газ в пол. Фольксваген трубно взревел на последнем издыхании и с разгону влетел задний бампер Порша.  
– Твою ж, блядь, за ногу, – Эггзи, пошатываясь, вылез из машины и нетвёрдой походкой пошёл разглядывать убитые в ноль бампер и багажник чужой машины.  
Как и ожидалось, охрана появилось за считанные секунды: Эггзи и двух шагов не сделал, когда его скрутили и разложили на капоте его же машины.  
– Воу, народ, полегче, – он взбрыкнул, пытаясь освободиться.  
– Да не рыпайся! – кто-то из охранников приложил его лицом о капот, чтобы сбавить энтузиазм. – Ты, мудила, хоть знаешь, в чью машину сейчас вмазался?  
– Бля, брат, прости. Я ж не специально, – пробубнил Эггзи, вяло пытаясь выкрутиться из захвата.  
– Сука, да он бухой, – раздался за спиной второй голос. – Чуешь, как несёт?  
– Пиздец тебе, парень, – добавил третий голос.  
– Да я заплачу, щас тока… Да пусти ты меня, бля! – Эггзи снова попытался взбрыкнуть, и его снова приложили лицом.  
– Глянь, что у него есть, – к разговору подключился четвёртый охранник.  
Эггзи бесцеремонно облапали, вывернув все карманы, но ловить там было особо нечего: мятая десятка, пару фунтов железом, пачка жвачки и старенький кнопочный телефон с одноразовой симкой.  
– Тут одно фуфло, – весь этот скарб швырнули на землю, не особо заморачиваясь его сохранностью. – О, глянь, понтовые котлы.  
– Э! Часы не тронь! – впервые за всё время Эггзи попытался вырваться по-настоящему, когда почувствовал, как с запястья соскользнул металлический браслет, но его в четыре руки оставили лежать на Фольксвагене.  
Снимать перед работой обручальное кольцо уже вошло у Эггзи в привычку, но вот с часами он практически сросся. Это был подарок от Гарри на первую годовщину, и с тех пор Эггзи снимал их только в душ и перед сном, а потому совершенно про них забыл, готовясь к заданию.  
– «Это навсегда. Г. Х.». Ну, твоя тёлка не угадала с «навсегда», – сзади раздался дружный гогот.  
Эггзи вывернулся, чтобы увидеть, как часы исчезли во внутреннем кармане пиджака рыжебородого амбала.  
– Ладно, отведём его к Рико – пусть сам решает, что с этим мудилой делать, – тот оскалился.  
– Вставай! – Эггзи резко дёрнули на ноги, и он, взмахнув руками, завалился на охранника, успев слегка пошарить у того руками под полами пиджака, пока снова принимал вертикальное положение. – Да твою ж мать, двигай давай!  
За дорогу до кабинета Рико Эггзи успел ещё несколько раз споткнуться, попытаться проблеваться на ботинки одного из охранников и получить пару ощутимых тычков между плеч для ускорения. Между делом он пересчитал остальную охрану в здании и количество стволов на каждого из них – в Адреналине сейчас собрали неплохой оружейный склад.  
– Резче! – очередной тычок в спину втолкнул Эггзи в кабинет Рико.  
– Вы чё за кента сюда приволокли? – тот оторвался от тарелки с отбивной, продолжая перемалывать здоровенными челюстями кусок мяса.  
– Рико, он это… машину твою покоцал… сильно, – гонору у рыжебородого поубавилось, и перед непосредственным начальством он начал лебезить.  
Рико скривился, с размаху опустив кулак на стол так, что звякнула посуда, и кивнул охраннику за спиной Эггзи. После щелчка замка в двери он поднялся на ноги и, надевая кастет на пальцы, зло протянул:  
– Не повезло тебе, пацан.  
– Ну, как сказать, – Эггзи, стоявший до этого сгорбившись и пошатываясь из стороны в сторону, выпрямился.  
Охранника слева он ударил ребром раскрытой ладони в кадык, тому, что был справа, заехал пяткой в колено и вытащил из его расстёгнутой кобуры беретту. Первым пулю между глаз схлопотал Рико, потом рыжебородый, который пытался найти под пиджаком пистолет, которого там уже давно не было, третьим – охранник, нагнувшийся за выпавшим из своей беретты магазином. Ещё пара выстрелов решила вопрос с оставшимися в кабинете братками.  
Эггзи оглядел тела вокруг себя, качая головой. Ребятам из охраны стоило внимательно следить за его руками, хотя они вряд ли ожидали, что пьяный в сопли владелец ржавого ведра окажется карманником со стажем. Так что, когда он их разоружал, те даже не заметили. Вот чем хороша вооружённая охрана, так это тем, что оружие брать с собой не надо – оно и так уже на месте.  
– Чужое брать нехорошо, – Эггзи наклонился к рыжебородому, вытащив часы из его кармана, и надел их обратно на руку. – Чёрт, – стрелки на циферблате показывали начало шестого, – ужин у Степлтонов.  
Стоило поторопиться, чтобы не опоздать на очередные снобистские посиделки с соседями, которые так любил Гарри. А ещё чтобы не столкнуться лицом к лицу с разъярёнными ирландцами, которые, наконец, сообразили, что пять громких хлопков в кабинете их босса явно были выстрелами, и теперь выносили запертую металлическую дверь.  
Путь отступления Эггзи проложил через окно кабинета. Так, конечно, приходилось лезть по карнизу и прыгать по крышам, но золотое правило уходить не тем же путём, что пришёл, позволяло оставаться в целости уже который год. Поэтому к моменту, когда дверь всё же сдалась под напором ломящихся в неё амбалов, Эггзи уже любовался видом с крыши за пару зданий от Адреналина. Сейчас ему оставалось не опоздать на ужин, и тогда он точно мог быть уверен, что доживёт до следующего дня.

***

_– Мне порой кажется, что некоторые вещи он делает мне назло.  
– Возможно, так Эггзи пытается привлечь ваше внимание. Как часто вы разговариваете друг с другом?  
– Каждый день.  
– Нет-нет, я имею в виду не повседневные разговоры. Скажите, Гарри, как часто вы говорите с Эггзи о том, что вас действительно волнует?  
– Иногда мы разговариваем, но… Мы из разных поколений, и, как бы мы ни старались закрывать на это глаза, но порой нам сложно найти общий язык. Я не хочу утомлять Эггзи некоторыми вопросами, да и потом каждый из нас имеет право на секреты, не так ли?_

***

Гарри сидел на собрании, слушая разглагольствования Честера вполуха. За последний месяц повестка дня практически не изменилась: видные общественные деятели продолжали исчезать, общественность, да и разведка тоже, продолжала недоумевать, а теракты продолжали планироваться. Ну, разве что места взрывов постоянно менялись, а в остальном террористы были весьма консервативны в своём убеждении, что, чтобы доказать, что их бог существует, нужны взрывчатка и массовые убийства. Хорошо хоть баптистские священники пока не пришли к такому же мнению, иначе планету залили бы кровавые реки.  
Так что Гарри без зазрения совести пропускал мимо ушей монотонный трёп руководства, полностью сосредоточившись на воспоминаниях сегодняшнего утра. А те были отнюдь не радужными. После утренней перепалки Эггзи в последнее время отправлялся на работу рассерженным, но сегодня Гарри впервые видел его подавленным. И это был воистину тревожный знак.  
Уже давно отчаявшись решить их семейные дрязги самостоятельно, Гарри, наконец, дозрел до посещения психолога, но сеанс не произвёл должного эффекта, а, кажется, наоборот всё усугубил, потому что наглядно продемонстрировал огромную пропасть, разделявшую их. Мерлин, как всегда, был прав, настаивая на разводе, вот только если бы Гарри хоть раз поступал так, как тот советовал, вне рамок операции.  
Эггзи всё ещё был той яркой путеводной звездой, к которой тянулся Гарри. Да, немного строптивой, да, не всегда опрятной и приятной в общении, но стоящей любых усилий. А ещё Эггзи заслуживал чего-то лучшего, чем чёрствый адреналиновый маньяк с искалеченным чувством справедливости, которым был Гарри. И тот это понимал, но его с детства выпестованная эгоистичная натура не позволяла отступиться. Так что вместо того, чтобы расстаться, Гарри из кожи вон лез, изображая примерного семьянина, хорошего соседа и праведного католика. Чем, как вышло, оказал своему браку огромную медвежью услугу.  
Если спросить любого из коллег Гарри, тот подтвердил бы, что он и дня не может прожить без хорошей драки, невозможность которой дома он восполнял масштабной ссорой, или хотя бы склокой. Неудивительно, что Эггзи устал от брака, полного недомолвок, обид и компромиссов, потому что даже Гарри устал. Вот только исправить что-либо возможности у него уже не было.  
– …Галахад, вам остаётся пакистанец. Благодарю за внимание, джентльмены, – наконец, подвёл черту своего монолога Артур. – Хорошего всем дня.  
Все рыцари поднялись со своих мест, и Гарри вместе с ними, но вместо своего кабинета он направился в координаторскую.  
– Значит, пакистанец? – спросил он вместо приветствия, бесцеремонно отрывая Мерлина от работы.  
– И тебе добрый день, – тот даже не обернулся и продолжил набирать какой-то код, бегущий бесконечным массивом знаков по экрану.  
Гарри прошёл вглубь чужого кабинета и без приглашения уселся в кресло рядом с рабочим столом, ожидая. Когда Мерлин сосредотачивался настолько, что даже переставал моргать, отвлекать его от работы было чревато последствиями.  
– Да, пакистанец, – Мерлин вдруг с силой щёлкнул по клавише ввода и повернулся к Гарри. – Как прошёл сеанс?  
Тот лишь покачал головой. За годы совместной работы Гарри уже успел привыкнуть к тому, что его друг переключался между разными делами за доли секунды, и это его больше не раздражало. А вот настойчивость и осведомлённость Мерлина с течением времени меньше выводить из себя не стали.  
– Раз уж ты знаешь про сеанс, то и результаты его должны быть тебе известны, – Гарри недовольно поджал губы, но всё же ответил. – Как оказалось, семейная жизнь предполагает полную честность и открытость, чего совсем не предполагает моя работа.  
– Мне жаль.  
– Брось, Мерлин. Я не собираюсь из-за этого подавать на развод.  
– Вот именно поэтому мне и жаль, но не тебя, а Эггзи, – Мерлин несколько секунд действительно выглядел раздосадованным, но потом вновь переключился. – Полагаю, в своём самокопании на тему брака ты пропустил суть сегодняшней миссии?  
Гарри недовольно поджал губы, оттого что друг как всегда бил не в бровь, а в глаз, но всё же кивнул.  
– Что ж, твоя цель – представитель пакистанского МИД, Билал Фараз. По данным из официальных источников, он здесь с миссией обмена культурными ценностями и единения наций, по неофициальным – для заключения сделки.  
– Оружие или наркотики?  
– Информация, – Мерлин несколько раз щёлкнул по клавишам, выведя на экран фотографию мужчины восточной внешности за пятьдесят. – Фараз не простой дипломат – он так называемый Кудесник.  
– Тот самый? – Гарри удивлённо вскинул бровь.  
Если у Мерлина и была мокрая мечта среди представителей преступного мира, то сейчас они вдвоём смотрели на её фотографию: Кудесник мог предоставить любые данные. Он покупал и продавал информацию стоимостью в сотни миллионов долларов. А ещё на заказ мог добыть оружие, драгоценности, предметы искусства или познакомить с нужными людьми в делах, где без личного поручительства авторитетных персон не решалась ни одна сделка.  
– Цель он сам или какая-то конкретная информация?  
– Боюсь, что всё несколько сложнее: наша служба заинтересована в том, чтобы между Фаразом и неким представителем британской стороны состоялась встреча. У нас есть сведения о возможном покушении на него, поэтому тебя отправляют в качестве прикрытия. Естественно, без контакта с целью.  
Гарри на секунду с силой сжал подлокотники кресла, чувствуя, как внутри медленно поднимается холодная волна злости.  
– Естественно, – он, не дрогнув лицом, согласно качнул головой, через очки просматривая содержание полученного задания. – С кем именно встречается Фараз и какого рода информацию он должен продать или купить?  
– К сожалению, у меня нет таких данных.  
– Артур лично распорядился об этом задании?  
Мерлин кивнул.  
– И я так полагаю, что информация от разведки прошла через него, прежде чем попасть к тебе.  
Мерлин снова кивнул, недовольно наморщив лоб. Он, как и Гарри, понимал, что в данном задании Честер имел личный интерес. Какое счастье, что Гарри прослушал инструкции от того во время собрания круглого стола, иначе бы Честеру пришлось вправлять нос. Последние полгода Гарри из последних сил сдерживал свои порывы сделать это, наблюдая за его подковёрными играми, потому как до сегодняшнего дня Честер хотя бы пытался прикрыть это благими намерениями. Сейчас же терпение Гарри было на исходе, потому как «Кингсмэн», идеям которого он служил пару десятков лет, превратился в инструмент для достижения чужих целей.  
– Гарри… – начал Мерлин, но тот поднялся из кресла.  
– Что ж, в таком случае я выдвигаюсь на место контакта с целью. Постарайся найти для меня хоть какие-то сведения насчёт сегодняшней сделки Фараза. Неофициально, конечно, – Гарри степенно разгладил складки на своём пиджаке, несколько раз глубоко вдохнув, успокаиваясь и концентрируясь.  
– Как скажешь, – Мерлин проводил его серьёзным взглядом до дверей в координаторскую, а после нагнал у самого порога, с хищной улыбкой протянув прямоугольный конверт из вощёной бумаги. – Ах да, зайди к Эдварду за смокингом – ты сегодня идёшь в оперу.

***

Гарри терпеть не мог оперу, и этот факт делал паршивое задание ещё паршивее. Хорошая драматургия радовала глаз, балет ещё был терпим, но опера была неприемлема ни в каком виде. Ни происхождение, ни воспитание, ни врождённое чувство вкуса не могли заставить его понять, что такого остальные находили в данном виде искусства. И сейчас, стоя в смокинге у лестницы в фойе Ковент-Гарден, Гарри с особой ясностью осознал, что Честер поручил ему это дело, исходя из своей личной неприязни. Он сверился с часами: до начала спектакля оставалось двадцать минут, до ужина у Степлтонов – четыре часа. И, к сожалению, в данной ситуации правило «раньше начнёшь – раньше закончишь» не действовало, так что оставалось лишь стоически пережить этот чёртов день.  
Поправив очки, Гарри направился в зал. Он прогулялся по партеру, разглядывая убранство зала, а заодно подмечая возможные точки для снайперского огня. В том, что избавиться от Фараза попытаются именно таким образом, Гарри был уверен. Ну, или бы он очень сильно разочаровался в нанятом исполнителе – неприятно соперничать с тем, кто не равен тебе по уму. Закончив осматривать партер, Гарри поднялся в бельэтаж, а после на балконы и амфитеатр, но удобной точки, с которой можно было бы сделать выстрел, при этом не попавшись никому на глаза, он так и не нашёл. Что ж, возможно, он ошибся. Или… его взгляд упал на красное полотно занавеса.  
Для выстрела можно было использовать декорации, и, если Гарри не изменяла память, то отстроенный с размахом Латинский квартал, который устанавливали на сцене для второго акта, вполне подходил. Пять лет назад Гарри и Эггзи как раз ходили на эту же постановку. Мерлин, памятуя о нелюбви друга к опере, специально подарил ему на Рождество два билета на «Богему», и они бы благополучно отправились в мусорное ведро, если бы Эггзи не признался, что до этого никогда не был в Ковент-Гардене и в опере в целом. По итогу опера его не впечатлила, но он прекрасно выспался, а вот Гарри пришлось вытерпеть тот спектакль от начала и до конца.  
– Объект прибыл, – сообщил Мерлин через микронаушник. – Вы нашли исполнителя?  
– Пока нет, но я знаю, где и когда он будет, – Гарри уже начал спускаться по лестнице, чтобы добраться до своего места, когда заметил краем глаза фигуру с военной выправкой в строгом костюме. – У нас дополнительное сопровождение? – он сфокусировал на ней камеру в очках.  
– К сожалению, нет, – Мерлин молчал несколько долгих секунд, проверяя информацию. – Это наш американский коллега, причём инкогнито.  
– Для того чтобы быть инкогнито, он слишком плохо старается не выделяться из толпы, – Гарри остановился на несколько секунд в коридоре на том же самом этаже, что и американский агент, делая вид, что сверяется с билетом. – ЦРУ?  
– Да, и они не заинтересованы в сделке.  
Раздался третий звонок, и коридор начал пустеть – Гарри пока медлил, как и его визави.  
– Галахад, очень вас прошу – не усердствуйте. Не хотелось бы ввязываться в конфликт с другим агентством, – Мерлин прозвучал не недовольно, но устало, уже прекрасно зная, что вскоре за этим последует.  
– Я приложу все усилия, – Гарри убрал билет в карман, чувствуя на себе чужой взгляд.  
– Сэр, вы заблудились? – вежливо поинтересовался црушник, при этом неотвратимо надвигаясь на него.  
– Да, я как раз искал туалет, благодарю, – Гарри тоже сделал несколько шагов вперёд, сократив расстояние между ними до полуметра.  
– Что ж, вам нужно будет пройти по коридору… – агент повернулся к нему боком, заводя руку назад и ныряя ладонью под пиджак, чтобы незаметно достать пистолет из-за пояса.  
Один быстрый выпад блокировал руку с оружием, дав Гарри возможность ударить соперника в корпус. Однако тот оказался довольно крепким: выронив оружие, агент всё же остался стоять на ногах. Из зала донёсся шквал аплодисментов, а вслед за ним – раскаты оркестровой музыки, которые заглушили звуки завязавшегося боя.  
После короткого обмена выпадами, Гарри пришёл к выводу, что дал сопернику достаточную фору, и пошёл в наступление в полную силу. Это стоило ему весьма ощутимого удара по рёбрам, но позволило оглушить агента ударом в висок, добавив к нему ещё и разряд электрошока из перстня на мизинце.  
– Галахад… – недовольно выдохнул Мерлин.  
– Он жив – можно сказать, что я был весьма любезен, – отмахнулся Гарри.  
Он отнёс агента ЦРУ в туалет и оставил приходить в себя в кабинке. А после, поправив костюм, вышел в коридор, направившись к служебным помещениям.  
– Боюсь, мизансцена несколько масштабней, чем мы предполагали, – голос Мерлина стал напряжённым, видимо, полученная им информация не сулила Гарри ничего хорошего.  
– Я так полагаю, агент ЦРУ лишь первая пташка. Сколько их будет ещё?  
– Восемь, включая представителя из МИ-6.  
– Очаровательно. Все хотят знать, что же такого привёз Кудесник, а мне, выходит, придётся за него разгребать это дерьмо, – Гарри надеялся, что Мерлин не слышит, как он скрипит зубами.  
Что же такого ценного было у Фараза, что Честер готов был развязать конфликт со службами разведки других стран, лишь бы эта информация нигде не всплыла?  
– К сожалению. И к ещё большему сожалению, мне нечем тебя пока порадовать: кто бы ни прибирался за Фаразом – он своё дело знает. Службы осведомлены о сделке, но никому не известны подробности. При этом все подозревают, что затевается нечто крупное.  
– Отсюда и такое количество иностранных гостей, – Гарри покивал сам себе, спускаясь по лестнице вниз. – Кто из них ближайший ко мне?  
– Второй этаж, выходы в левую часть бельэтажа…  
Первый акт пролетел незаметно и намного приятнее, чем если бы Гарри находился в зале и наблюдал за действиями на сцене – те действия, что разворачивались за пределами зала, были куда как интереснее. Гарри за эти сорок минут разогнал кровь и оценил подготовку кадров у зарубежных спецслужб. Особенно его впечатлила леди из Моссада, а заодно освежила его воспоминания о студенческих годах, когда Гарри изучал Крав-мага. Пришлось, конечно, оббежать весь театр и его окрестности, и даже пробраться в ложу на балконе к агенту из МИ-6, но от этого расположение духа у Гарри только улучшилось – что поделать, он обожал хорошую драку.  
Начало антракта Гарри предпочёл провести в зале, наблюдая со своего места за ложей, в которой разместился Фараз и его дипломатическая делегация, и за того переживать не приходилось: в сопровождении прекрасные леди, а в охране – силовики. Вот только последние не могли защитить своего босса от пули снайпера, потому как эту самую пулю не ждали, считая королевский театр довольно безопасным местом, к тому же переполненным иностранными шпионами.  
Дождавшись третьего звонка, Гарри покинул зал и направился в помещения за кулисами. Охранник на входе явно предназначался, чтобы отваживать поклонников с букетами цветов, потому что никак не среагировал, даже когда Гарри, не таясь, прицеливался в него дротиком со снотворным из часов. Дальше пройти было ещё проще, потому как незнакомцем за сценой или вовсе не интересовались, или избегали вступать с ним в разговор, наткнувшись на строгий взгляд и надменное выражение лица. Что ж, если снайпер действительно решил расположиться на одной из декораций, то с выбором точки он не прогадал. Оставалось выяснить, откуда именно он будет стрелять.  
Гарри поднялся под самый колосник и выбрался на подвесной мостик: тыльная часть декораций была перед ним как на ладони, так что не заметить мужчину в чёрной униформе, неспешно собиравшего снайперскую винтовку, было довольно сложно. Даже издалека было видно, что тот пусть и не выше, но явно шире Гарри в плечах и куда как рельефнее в мускулатуре. Так что второй акт обещал быть интереснее первого.  
Просигналив Мерлину через очки о том, что снайпер найден, Гарри вернулся на рабочую галерею и спустился вниз, на уровень второго этажа декораций. Конечно, стрелять в спину было низко, но в данном вопросе в первую очередь был важен результат, а потом уже дело чести. Вот только снайпер не сказать, чтобы приятно, но удивил Гарри, умудрившись за довольно громкими звуками спектакля расслышать чужие шаги. Он на секунду замер, а потом, мгновенно развернувшись, перетёк в боевую стойку, при этом успев выхватить нож.  
Кивнув ему в знак приветствия, Гарри убрал пистолет обратно в наплечную кобуру: чистый выстрел у него сейчас бы уже не вышел, а стрелять в движущуюся цель было чревато непредвиденным сопутствующим ущербом. Снайпер, на вид его ровесник, так же кивнул, удобнее перехватив нож – что ж, приятно встретить кого-то из старой школы.  
Гарри первым пошёл в наступление, но никакой форы ему это не дало. С задней стороны декорация представляла собой небольшой пятачок размером полтора на полтора метра, так что, уворачиваясь от чужих выпадов, приходилось вальсировать по квадрату. Из-за этого, даже предугадывая действия соперника, Гарри получил пару точных ударов по и без того пострадавшим сегодня рёбрам и разжился царапиной от ножа на щеке, пока, наконец, не смог сбить снайпера с ног и заставить его выронить нож. Однако перекатываться на такой маленькой поверхности тоже было негде, так что всё джиу-джитсу свелось к удушающим захватам.  
Гарри и хотел бы потешить своё самолюбие тем, что в этой драке вёл он, но с чужим предплечьем, пережимающим трахею, это было довольно проблематично. Так что пока его хватало на то, чтобы пытаться вдохнуть и освободить руки из захвата. В очередной попытке освободиться, чувствуя, что сейчас шее придёт конец, Гарри выгнулся дугой, пытаясь оттолкнуться от опоры декорации, и, задев ту каблуком, услышал, как щёлкнуло лезвие. Хорошо, что йога оттачивала умение закидывать ноги за голову до совершенства, иначе бы Гарри не дотянулся до чужого плеча носком. Снайпер выругался на немецком, усилив удушающий захват, но через несколько секунд обмяк.  
Гарри сел, наконец высвободившись, растёр саднящую шею и потянулся к очкам, которые слетели с него во время боя, но каким-то чудом не отправились в полёт вниз.  
– Мерлин, – позвал он сиплым голосом  
– Рад вас слышать, Галахад, – мгновенно отозвался тот, и, судя по голосу, действительно был рад, учитывая, что до этого несколько минут созерцал лишь тыльную сторону декорации под аккомпанемент чьих-то предсмертных хрипов.  
– Снайпер устранён. И… на следующей неделе поставьте мне спарринги с Персивалем: джиу-джитсу у меня выходит довольно дерьмово.  
– Думаю, он будет рад напомнить вам вкус татами, – вот теперь Мерлин был чертовски рад.  
– Не откажусь, если и вы составите нам компанию, чтобы напомнить вкус татами и вам, а заодно освежить в памяти, как оно выглядит, – Гарри неспешно стал спускаться вниз – для него сегодня этот спектакль уже окончился.  
Мерлин хмыкнул в наушнике, но промолчал в ответ на колкость – уж слишком хорошее у него было настроение.  
Гарри убедился, что Фараз без проблем покинул театр, сев в машину к юной леди, и отправился домой. Прибираться после миссии и выяснять вопросы с иностранными коллегами по цеху он оставил группе сопровождения – ему ещё предстояло привести себя в порядок перед ужином у соседей. Правда, он рассчитывал проделать это в одиночестве, но по приезде оказалось, что Эггзи уже вернулся домой.  
Обычно Эггзи всегда опаздывал на подобные мероприятия, но в этот раз, так некстати, изменил своей привычке. Гарри несколько секунд смотрел на его машину, припаркованную в гараже рядом со своей, собираясь с мыслями, прежде чем войти в дом. А там, тихо ступая и прислушиваясь, чтобы не столкнуться с Эггзи, словно ночной тать, стал пробираться к ванной на втором этаже. То, что Эггзи окажется именно в ванной, он понял ещё на пороге гардеробной и вовсе не по шуму воды в душе. Тот в своей любимой манере раздеваться на ходу выложил тропинку из скомканной одежды до самой душевой кабинки.  
Гарри остановился на пороге ванной, сжимая в руках старую рабочую байку и футболку с новомодной сеточкой из дыр, которые появились там естественным путём от долгой носки, и понял, что абсолютно точно не зол. И даже не раздражён. Обычно подобное могло стать причиной для очередного скандала, но на сегодня он уже пресытился адреналином и чувствовал лишь равномерное тепло в груди от мыслей об Эггзи. Тот мог потратить неприлично большую сумму на одежду, которая сверкала брендами, словно новогодняя ель, что в его круге общения показывало статус, но душою Эггзи прикипал к самым простым вещам и берёг их даже тогда, когда они от старости теряли вид. Взять хотя бы дырявую футболку, которую Гарри выбрасывал пару раз, и которую сейчас опять держал в руках. В таких вещах Эггзи выглядел очаровательно неряшливым, но при этом тёплым и уютным. Поймав себя на том, что застыл, любуясь силуэтом за запотевшим стеклом душевой, Гарри чертыхнулся и принялся снимать с себя смокинг.  
– Гарри, это ты? – Эггзи приглушил воду, видимо, услышав шум.  
– Да, – Гарри спешно сдёрнул с себя рубашку, на манжетах которой остались следы чужой крови, и отправил её в корзину с грязным бельём.  
– Ты поздно сегодня.  
– Да, был срочный заказ – пришлось повозиться, – брюки и начавшие наливаться тёмным синяки на рёбрах скрыл халат, а оружие отправилось в тайник за картиной.  
– О, и у меня тоже. Ты в душ?  
– Не помешало бы, – отозвался Гарри, тщательно отмывая руки.  
– Тогда я уже вылажу!  
Снова зашумела вода, но через пару минут затихла, и Эггзи шагнул в ванную, отфыркиваясь и на ходу наматывая полотенце на бёдра. Внутри Гарри на секунду вспыхнула раздражённая мысль о лужах воды, оставляемых Эггзи на полу, но сразу же потухла. Всё его внимание сосредоточилось на обнажённом торсе, по которому стекали капли воды, и новых синяках, которые набирали цвет на светлой коже. Несмотря на гимнастическое прошлое, Эггзи порой был довольно невнимательным и из-за этого неуклюжим, так что из рабочего гаража очень часто возвращался с новым набором синяков.  
Гарри взял с полки ещё одно полотенце и, шагнув к Эггзи, накинул ему на голову, принявшись сушить волосы. В этом не было особой необходимости, но желание прикоснуться просто ело изнутри, а другого повода не нашлось. Эггзи тихо рассмеялся, наклонившись вперёд для удобства Гарри, и устроил ладони на его бёдрах, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Перестав ерошить волосы, Гарри начал стирать воду с плеч и груди.  
– Гарри, – перестав жмуриться, Эггзи внимательно на него уставился, потянувшись рукой к щеке. – У тебя кровь.  
– Пытался наспех побриться, – Гарри лишь пожал плечами и перехватил чужую ладонь, поцеловав одну из костяшек.  
Ложь была придумана на скорую руку и никуда не годилась, отчего по крови пробежала новая волна адреналина – быть уличённым в ней категорически запрещалось, и потому до одури хотелось. Однако Эггзи больше думал о Гарри, чем о соответствии фактов.  
– Перекись? – предложил он, всё ещё внимательно глядя на порез.  
– Сначала душ, – Гарри поцеловал Эггзи в уголок рта.  
Вымыться действительно хотелось нестерпимо: нужно было расслабить мышцы и избавиться от резкой смеси пота и туалетной воды, а ещё немного успокоиться – Гарри всё ещё был на взводе после миссии.  
– Как скажешь, – Эггзи уткнулся носом ему в шею, несколько раз глубоко вдохнув, лизнул кожу у кадыка и, как ни в чём ни бывало, ушёл в гардеробную.  
Гарри проводил его долгим взглядом, понимая, что в пекло всё, но он ни за что не разведётся с Эггзи.

***

Если и существовали какие-то константы в мире, то в их число однозначно входили Степлтоны. Они были первоклассной визуализацией клише об английском семействе с достатком выше среднего просто по всем фронтам: внешний вид, дом, машины, дети, друзья, разговоры. В их жизни изменения происходили лишь с тремя вещами: обоями, коврами и колье на шее миссис Степлтон. И Эггзи было интересно, неужели они с Гарри со стороны выглядят точно так же: два успешных супруга в доме с дизайнерской отделкой и пятничными ужинами с соседями. Если да, то он, Гэри Ли Анвин, скатился на самое дно, став Гэри Ли Хартом. Потому что за всей этой красивой светской ширмой творился полный пиздец.  
Вечер, как всегда, проходил по стандартной программе: разделившись на мужскую и женскую компании, все гости высокопарно чесали языками о своём. Миссис Степлтон, возглавив светский курятник, обсуждала благотворительность и свежие сплетни, а мистер Степлтон с такими же благоверными, как и он – котировки и гольф. Потом наступала пора горячего, все садились за стол, и начинался второй раунд занудства. На поминках и то порой бывало повеселее, но Эггзи стоически терпел. Первое время он вместе с Гарри тусовался у бара в мужской компании, подтягивая свой навык светских бесед, которые после пары стаканов бренди скатывались в откровенную нудятину и неостроумную похабщину. Потом он медленно перекочевал к компании миссис Степлтон, но там были те же яйца, только в профиль, да ещё под брют, который Эггзи, кстати, терпеть не мог. Так что он примкнул к меньшинству – к детям, которые, как и он, умирали со скуки на этих сраных ужинах. Возиться с ними Эггзи нравилось, тем более так можно было привнести хотя бы немного анархии в это сборище пафоса.  
Однако в этот раз Эггзи терпеливо обсуждал оформление банкетного зала для благотворительного вечера, давясь брютом, чтобы не спугнуть настроение у Гарри. Потому что у того сегодня был «хороший» день, когда, если не провоцировать, вполне возможно было обойтись без ссоры. За последнюю пару месяцев «хорошие» дни можно было пересчитать по пальцам, так что у Эггзи с непривычки даже немного перехватывало дыхание от тёплых взглядов, которые Гарри бросал на него через всю гостиную. Они немного, но делали этот вечер терпимее.  
И всё равно Эггзи был чертовски рад, когда они, наконец, добрались до дома, и можно было выбраться из костюма. Скинув всю одежду одним большим комом в бельевую корзину, Эггзи влез в пижамные штаны и поплёлся чистить зубы. Из планов на вечер у него было только выспаться, и от их исполнения его отделяло всего пять минут с зубной щёткой во рту.  
Уложившись в три минуты, Эггзи уже готовился завалиться в кровать, когда в ванную вошёл Гарри, всё ещё одетый в костюм. Рука потянулась закрыть колпачок зубной пасты непроизвольно, просто подчиняясь инстинкту самосохранения, но Гарри, кажется, этого даже не заметил. Он в несколько больших шагов оказался рядом с Эггзи и сжал его в объятиях, прижавшись со спины всем телом. Огладив рёбра, Гарри устроил ладони у Эггзи на бёдрах и потёрся носом о его шею.  
– Ты сегодня был чертовски хорош, – губы практически касались кромки уха, обжигая дыханием на выдохе.  
– Как и ты, – Эггзи, не глядя, кинул щётку в стакан, развернувшись к Гарри.  
Внизу живота начало приятно тянуть, напоминая о забытом чувстве возбуждения, когда всё тело горит и не хватает воздуха. У Эггзи колени подгибались от того, как Гарри с силой вжимал его в себя, жёстко впившись пальцами в бёдра, и вылизывал шею, покусывая кожу. Вело от запаха и чужого тепла. Поэтому, не удержавшись, Эггзи потянулся за поцелуем, и его губы тут же смяли грубо и жадно, потянули за нижнюю зубами, удерживая голову в цепком захвате тонких пальцев. По телу прокатилась волна жара, отозвавшись в паху возбуждением, и из горла Эггзи вырвался стон. Гарри на секунду замер и снова принялся за шею, покрывая её лёгкими поцелуями. Пальцы соскользнули с затылка, принявшись нежно поглаживать спину и, иногда, поднимаясь выше, ерошить волосы. Эггзи чуть снова не застонал, но в этот раз от разочарования. Он всё ещё позволял Гарри нежно слюнявить себе шею, аккуратно оглаживая по спине в ответ, и силился придумать повод сбежать из ванной, потому что не хотел повторения секса трёхмесячной давности. Он тогда по ощущениям повинность отбывал, а не трахался. В этот раз у него даже встать не успело и, судя по всему, вставать не собиралось. Гарри был нежным и внимательным любовником, даже чересчур нежным и дохера внимательным, так что секс с ним превращался в отработку супружеского долга с процентами по ипотеке семейной жизни. Иногда на него накатывало, как сейчас, когда между ними проскакивала искра, и на пару секунд начинало казаться, что случится какое-то безумие, но потом всё скатывалось в сраную нудятину.  
Нет, Эггзи ценил то, что Гарри о нём заботился, потому что мало кто так к нему в жизни относился, но вот сейчас бы он предпочёл, чтобы его развернули зубами к стенке и выдрали до потери пульса, да хоть бы и насухую. Ему не хватало в сексе драйва и запала, без которых тот превращался в смущённую возню под одеялом. Эггзи, конечно, нравились нежности, но в меньшей степени, чем жёсткий трах, которым их стоило разбавлять, чтобы они не теряли свою прелесть. А не разбавляли они уже лет шесть как, и от этого хотелось выть в голос. Конечно, Эггзи мог открыть рот и попросить Гарри быть немного пожёстче, но, как бы это глупо ни звучало, ему было неудобно. Психовать было удобно, кричать друг на друга было удобно, даже перестать разговаривать, и то было ничего так, но вот открыть рот и попросить перестать нежничать Эггзи почему-то не мог. Не после того, с какой заботой Гарри к нему относился. И оттого, что у Эггзи не поворачивался язык сказать, а Гарри и в голову не приходило, что в прелюдию можно добавить что-то кроме пары грубых поцелуев и нескольких укусов, их секс напоминал пуританский. С поправкой на однополый брак, конечно.  
Дождавшись, когда Гарри оставит его шею в покое, Эггзи коротко поцеловал его в губы и виновато улыбнулся:  
– Прости, я забыл убрать газонокосилку в гараж. Сейчас быстро сбегаю. Раздевайся, – он проехался пальцем по ряду застёгнутых пуговиц на жилетке и выскользнул из объятий.  
Чувствовать себя мудаком было неприятно, но если бы они добрались до постели, было бы ещё неприятнее. Поэтому Эггзи, ёжась от холода, курил на заднем крыльце, переминаясь босыми ногами на коврике у двери, и выжидал, когда Гарри уляжется и успеет задремать.  
Выкурив три сигареты, Эггзи пошёл обратно в дом, так и не найдя ответа на вопрос, когда Гарри уляжется и успеет задремать.  
Выкурив три сигареты, Эггзи пошёл обратно в дом, так и не найдя ответа на вопрос, когда они успели оказаться в такой глубокой жопе вместо отношений? Гарри с ответом тоже помочь не мог, потому что, как и было задумано, уже спал. Так что Эггзи залез в постель в полном раздрае. Там он немного повозился, пытаясь улечься поудобнее и согреться, а потом плюнул на всё и полез к Гарри под одеяло.  
– Эггзи, – тот сонно приоткрыл глаза и немного скривился. – Курил. Чёрт, ноги ледяные.  
Гарри подтянул Эггзи к себе, приобняв, устроил в тёплом коконе одеяла, чтобы нигде не дуло, зажал его ступни между своих икр и снова заснул. И Эггзи заснул вслед за ним.

***

Утро выдалось ленивым: Эггзи лежал, обняв Гарри, а тот ещё в полудрёме гладил его по волосам. В тишине. Было тепло, уютно, и Эггзи даже был согласен на утренний секс с кучей нежностей, как любил Гарри. Вот только в агентстве было плевать на семейную идиллию, так что телефон коротко завибрировал, давая знать о сообщении со срочным заказом.  
Эггзи раздосадовано выдохнул, вертя телефон в руках, и оглянулся на Гарри, потянувшегося к своему зазвеневшему смартфону.  
– Чёрт, срочная командировка, – тот со вздохом кинул телефон на постель, – придётся съездить в Кардиф на пару дней.  
– Значит, к ужину тебя не ждать? – Эггзи сделал недовольную гримасу.  
– К завтрашнему – обязательно, – Гарри нагнулся к нему и поцеловал в уголок рта, большим пальцем разгладив складку между сведённых бровей.  
Захотелось податься ближе, прижаться всем телом и остаться в постели ещё на пару часов, чего уже давно не случалось, но именно сегодня на Эггзи повесили злоебучий заказ.  
– Запомни, на чём мы остановились, – попросил он, коротко поцеловав в ответ. – После ужина продолжим.  
– Тоже сегодня спешишь? – Гарри первым встал с кровати и потянулся за халатом.  
– Да, подогнали срочный заказ – надо метнуться и глянуть, что там и как, – Эггзи последовал его примеру, начав собираться.  
Из ленивого утро стало по-военному чётким: со времён службы осталась привычка при необходимости отсекать все ненужные топтания на месте и действовать строго по списку необходимых дел. Так что к выезду Эггзи был готов за рекордные двадцать пять минут вместо привычных полутора часов. На прощание он ещё раз поцеловал Гарри, тоже готовившегося к выезду, и первым сел в машину. Отъехав на пару кварталов от дома, Эггзи стащил обручальное кольцо с пальца, отправив то в бардачок, и втопил гашетку в пол. Оставалось надеяться, что сегодняшний заказ будет не сложнее вчерашнего, и можно будет вечерок провести в тишине и одиночестве дома, или завалиться к Райану пострелять в Halo на X-box.  
Вот только если пиздец начинался с утра, то по уже сложившейся традиции ещё до полудня успевал перетечь в масштабный пиздец: стоило Эггзи добраться до своего рабочего места и подключиться к системе, как ему позвонила Газель. Лично. Её имя с номером всплыли на экране при входящем вызове, хотя даже не были записаны у Эггзи в телефонную книгу.  
– Анвин, ты неплохо поработал в этом месяце, но у нас задание с приоритетным уровнем, которое нужно выполнить чётко и в срок, поэтому мы выбрали тебя, – Газель чеканила слова, выстреливая их со скоростью пулемёта. – Я отправила тебе данные по цели: Чарли Хескет по кличке Принц. Бывший агент МИ-6, владеет некоторыми данными касательно нашего агентства, поэтому его необходимо устранить. Через шесть часов его передадут Интерполу, и твоя задача этого не допустить.  
– Так точно, мэм, – отчеканил Эггзи в ответ, уже слыша гудки на той стороне провода.  
Бывший агент МИ-6, Интерпол – заебись!  
Эггзи быстро пробежался глазами по информации, что отправила Газель, и начал сборы. Агентство позаботилось о том, чтобы он без проблем добрался до точки, так что о транспорте думать не пришлось – нужно было решить вопрос лишь с оружием. Пересмотрев снимки местности со спутников несколько раз, Эггзи решил, что самым лучшим вариантом будет самый простой и проверенный годами, так что спустился в арсенал за своей винтовкой. А заодно прихватил гранатомёт, на случай, если цель окажется несговорчивой или слишком живучей.  
– Я смотрю, ты в крикет решил сгонять поиграть, – Райан поймал на лестнице Эггзи с оружием наперевес. – Хочешь кексик – бабуля пекла? – друг сунул под нос тарелку с шоколадными маффинами.  
– Прости, бро, не в этот раз. Нужно выдвигаться, – Эггзи обогнул его по стеночке, покрепче прижав к себе кейс с винтовкой, начавший выскальзывать из подмышки, и продолжил свой путь.  
– А чё горит-то? – спросил Райан, прежде чем набить рот бабулиной выпечкой.  
– Спецзаказ от Газель.  
– Ну, удачи, брат.  
Эггзи оглянулся, чтобы кивнуть ему на прощание, и трусцой бросился через холл к чёрному ходу, где на площадку, судя по замедляющемуся стрекоту лопастей, садился вертолёт. V-агентство никогда не скупилось, особенно на собственные спецзаказы.  
Кивнув пилоту, Эггзи закинул свою поклажу в салон вертолёта и залез сам, дав отмашку на взлёт. Его ждал час лёту до рыбацкой деревеньки на восточном побережье, откуда он должен был добраться до заброшенного, когда-то секретного, аэродрома, где цель собирались сдать на поруки Интерполу. За это время Эггзи планировал ещё несколько раз пробежаться по предоставленным данным, так что он перевёл телефон в рабочий режим для миссии и углубился в изучение местности, намечая точку для снайперского огня. За такой работой время летело незаметно, так что Эггзи оторвался от карт, только когда вертушка села.  
Места были живописные: тишина, спокойствие, пролив… Гарри бы здесь точно понравилось… Эггзи встряхнулся, отогнав нерабочие мысли, подхватил свои сумки и отправился к небольшому рыбацкому домику, который врос в землю в метрах трёхстах от вертолётной площадки. Там его ждал местный куратор – здоровенный детина, заросший бородой, кажется, по самые глаза.  
Детина молча кивнул, потом ещё раз кивнул, показывая, что нужно следовать за ним, и зашёл в домик. Тот внутри оказался видавшей виды рыбацкой лачугой, с бревенчатыми стенами, кроватью-лежанкой, маленькой газовой плитой, обшарпанным столом с одним стулом, и парой шкафов. Детина пощёлкал выключателями газовых конфорок на плите, и в полу открылся люк.  
Когда Эггзи подумал, что дом врос в землю, он не предполагал, что настолько, хотя чего ещё стоило ожидать от агентства: под землёй расположился небольшой жилой комплекс, с арсеналом, спортзалом и гаражом. За семь лет работы он повидал много перевалочных пунктов в разных точках мира, и все они были устроены с размахом. Правда, всегда отстраивались в самых неожиданных местах.  
– Транспорт, – детина вложил в руку Эггзи ключи, потом кивнул на одну из дверей: – снаряжение, – и пошёл в обратном направлении, не прощаясь.  
Неудивительно, что такого общительного парня закинули в такую глушь – у Эггзи за всю жизнь ещё не было инструктажа короче. Пожав плечами, он вошёл в указанную комнату, которая по виду напоминала спортивную раздевалку, разве что вместо спортинвентаря здесь было оружие. В открытом шкафчике висел мотоциклетный костюм, а рядом на скамье были оставлены шлем и компактный кейс со снайперским камуфляжем. Довольно хмыкнув, Эггзи влез в костюм, подхватил шлем с кейсом в одну руку, оружие – в другую, и выдвинулся в гараж. Там его уже ждал чёрный, в цвет костюма, спортбайк, на котором, судя по его внешнему виду, можно было хоть сейчас стартовать в космос.  
Эггзи разложил всё по местам, оседлал байк, и, надев шлем, постучал пальцем по забралу:  
– Виолет, – позвал он.  
– Добрый день, мистер Анвин. Маршрут проложен, все сделанные вами замечания по информационной базе заказа внесены, – раздался приятный женский голос автоматизированного координатора через динамики шлема – Виолет была чем-то вроде Сири, только помимо погоды и расписания сеансов в кинотеатре могла ещё подсказать, где можно закупиться оружием, забронировать билеты на подставное имя и проложить маршрут до ближайшей конспиративной квартиры.  
– Спасибо, Ви.  
– Хорошего пути.  
Эггзи дождался, когда откроются ворота гаража, и рванул с места, сразу выжимая под сотню. Визор отображал направление движения, так что возиться с картой дорог в этой глуши не пришлось, и Эггзи добрался до места за считаные тридцать минут. Он проехал по взлётной полосе и, сбавив скорость, свернул на неприметную тропку, в обступивший аэродром лес. Спрятав байк, Эггзи быстро натянул на себя камуфляж, подхватил оружие и пошёл обустраиваться. Гарнитура с небольшим визором на неприцельный глаз сразу же подсветила все позиции, которые он отметил на снимках местности у себя в телефоне, и Эггзи с удобством улёгся на основной. Оттуда он осмотрел взлётную полосу, убедившись, что не просчитался с выбором. Потом прогулялся по запасным позициям и на подскок, проверил пути отхода и снова залёг с винтовкой, в этот раз уже в ожидании появления цели.  
– Ви, покажи мне цель, – Эггзи через прицел осматривал окрестности на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств в виде заблудившихся туристов или группы поддержки со стороны МИ-6 и Интерпола, но пока было чисто, так что оставалось придумывать, чем занять время.  
Визор отобразил фотографию Чарли Хескета – парня одного с Эггзи возраста, носатого, темноволосого, темноглазого и с таким надменным выражением лица, словно в жопе застряло всё фамильное серебро. И нахрена только такой ввязался в подобное дерьмо? Жил же ведь, наверное, припеваючи, пока не вляпался.  
Эггзи хмыкнул себе под нос, в очередной раз пройдясь взглядом по местности: обрыв, лес, взлётная полоса, поле, лес, развалившаяся вышка, лес. Тишина… И ещё два часа ожидания. Терпению Эггзи научила жизнь, правда, он всегда был на мандраже, когда не знаешь, в какой момент в очередной раз прилетит. Выдержку привила армия: иногда приходилось торчать на позиции по двенадцать часов практически без движения, так что Эггзи научился расслаблять булки и получать удовольствие от того времени, когда ничего не происходило. Потому что неспокойные снайперы в горячих точках подолгу не задерживались – что поделать, естественный отбор.  
– Спутник зафиксировал кортеж. Расчётное время прибытия: семь минут, – наконец сообщила Виолет.  
Глубоко вдохнув-выдохнув, Эггзи перестал сканировать местность и приготовился к выстрелу, полностью обратившись в слух и зрение. В таком состоянии посторонних мыслей у него не оставалось.  
Первым послышался шум моторов, потом из-за пригорка показались крыши внедорожников. За тонированными стёклами рассмотреть лица пассажиров было невозможно, но Эггзи был уверен, что цель посадили в центральный в цепочке. Он проследил за внедорожником, пока тот не остановился, готовясь целиться, когда Виолет как всегда спокойным голосом сообщила:  
– Обнаружен посторонний кодированный сигнал.  
– Определи источник, – максимально тихо приказал Эггзи, наблюдая за тем, как открываются двери внедорожников, и ожидая появления цели.  
– Источник обнаружен, – визор отобразил карту местности с подсвеченными развалинами вышки.  
Серьёзно? Какой идиот додумался залечь в настолько очевидном месте? На вышке только что большими буквами не было написано «здесь, скорее всего, сидит снайпер». Чему вообще сейчас учили ребят из госструктур?  
Эггзи быстро развернул ствол, пытаясь в прицел разглядеть второго снайпера: в просвете досок мелькнула чья-то тень. И откуда этот мудак там только взялся? Наличие ещё одного стрелка ничего не меняло, только немного усложняло отступление, а в остальном план оставался прежним: убрать цель и драпать на всех парах, стараясь не попасть под пули. Вдалеке стали слышны лопасти вертолёта, а на посадочной полосе хлопнуло ещё две пары дверей – цель вывели на открытое пространство. Время на выстрел стремительно сокращалось, и Эггзи начал разворачиваться, чтобы прицелиться, когда в ствол винтовки ударила пуля. А потом ещё одна, но уже ближе к прицелу.  
– По вам открыт огонь, – флегматично дала знать Виолет.  
– Да я, блядь, уже понял, – беззвучно рыкнул Эггзи, всё ещё надеясь успеть снять цель.  
– Стрельба! – крикнул кто-то из охраны, и цель поволокли обратно в машине.  
– Ёб вашу… – Эггзи поймал голову Хескета в прицел и тут часть посадочной площадки сдетонировала.  
Вместе с клубами дыма и пыли в воздух взмыл один из внедорожников, закрыв вспышкой своего взрыва обзор.  
– Сука! – Эггзи подхватил с земли гранатомёт, но кортеж уже исчез из зоны видимости, так что он, недолго думая, развернулся и пальнул в вышку, разнося её до основания.

***

Звонок от Газель застал Эггзи на подлёте к Лондону.  
– Заказ не выполнен, мэм, – отрапортовал он, сняв трубку. – Вмешалась третья сторона.  
– Ты решил вопрос? – голос Газель прозвучал ровно, но на её счёт не стоило обольщаться.  
– Нет.  
– Ты знаешь правила, Анвин. У тебя сорок восемь часов на то, чтобы прибраться.  
– С удовольствием, мэм.  
Эггзи сунул телефон в карман и вернулся взглядом к куску металла, который вертел в руках всю дорогу. После взрыва он осмотрел то, что осталось от вышки, но тело так и не нашёл, зато нашёл обломки чего-то, что, скорее всего, было когда-то планшетом. Этого было мало, но для Эггзи, готового всё вверх дном перевернуть, но урыть того ублюдка, что сорвал ему операцию – достаточно. Если надо – он его из-под земли достанет.  
– Садимся! – крикнул пилот, снижаясь.  
Эггзи лишь кивнул в ответ. Подхватив кейс с винтовкой и сумку с гранатомётом, он спрыгнул на взлётную площадку и быстрым шагом направился в офис.  
– Джем, можешь пробить мне кое-кого? – спросил он с порога, кинув свою поклажу прямо посреди кабинета друга.  
– Фигня вопрос, – Джамал обернулся, оторвавшись от работы, и с удивлением оглядел Эггзи с ног до головы, – Ты сам как?  
– Херово. Один еблан завалил мне к хренам всё сегодня. Я в жизни так ещё не проёбывался, – тот со злости пару раз приложил кулаком о столешницу.  
– Там знают? – Джамал многозначительно посмотрел наверх.  
– Знают. Если за двое суток не разберусь – меня натянут по самые гланды, – Эггзи выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, провёл рукою по лицу, убрав растрепавшуюся чёлку.  
– Ладно, прорвёмся. Что там у тебя?  
– Вот. Всё, что осталось от чужой аппаратуры, – Эггзи положил на стол перед Джамалом обломок планшета.  
– Довольно прочный. Чем ты его так? – Джамал начал оттирать железяку от гари, чтобы получше рассмотреть.  
– Гранатомётом.  
– Не слабо. Так, – под увеличительным стеклом стали видны мелкие детали, вплоть до заводского кода на одной из микросхем, – корпус из оттюнингованной армейской стали, но микросхемы всё равно прожарились, так что я вряд ли что восстановлю. Но это железо не дешёвое – такое обычно делают на заказ, так что можно пробить по серийным номерам... – пальцы Джамала быстро застучали по клавишам. – Собрали в Китае, купили в Милуоки, штат Висконсин, США, на адрес СПС Компании.  
– Фирма-однодневка, – Эггзи закинул голову назад, сцепив челюсти и спрятав руки в карманах, стараясь сдержаться и не начать что-нибудь ломать.  
– М-да, так и есть, – Джамал сверился с данными на экране. – Мне жаль, – он принялся дальше разбирать микросхемы, – я попробую поискать концы. Денежная цепочка может быть длинной, но начало у неё долж... – в обломке что-то хрустнуло от его усилий, и на стол упал кусок задней крышки планшета, – или поищем по логотипу.  
Эггзи нагнулся прямо к самому столу, вглядываясь в букву «К», вписанную в круг.  
– Что ещё за «К»?  
– Не знаю, но тут ещё что-то, – Эггзи пальцем стёр гарь с ещё одной надписи и перевернул крышку так, что теперь «К» легло на бок.  
– «Галах»? Прости, бро, но понятнее не стало, – Джамал хлопнул его по плечу, пытаясь приободрить.  
– Ну да…  
Эггзи забрал кусок крышки и медленно побрёл на выход.  
– Воу, Эггзи, ты в порядке? – Джамал догнал его у двери.  
– Да… нет… Я знаю, где искать. Я потом тебя наберу, если что, – Эггзи перевёл на него взгляд, пытаясь сосредоточиться на их разговоре, но упорно соскальзывая в кашу из мыслей в своей голове.  
– Как скажешь, – Джамал отступил назад, дав ему выйти.  
Дорога до центра в голове не отложилась, и то, как Эггзи шёл от метро, тоже. Мысленно он вертел логотип с «К», который уже точно видел прежде, и Галах…ад. Имя рыцаря из Артурианы, которое упоминалось при нём немного в другом контексте. Эггзи было не сложно сложить два и два, чтоб получилось четыре, но он так блядски сильно этого не хотел, что изнутри выворачивало. Должно было быть ещё какое-то сраное объяснение всему этому, должна была быть ещё целая хренова туча объяснений!  
Эггзи пришёл в себя уже напротив ателье, в котором работал Гарри – «Хантсмэн» было одним из самых лучших ателье в Лондоне, что даже могло позволить себе слоган вроде: «Королевский выбор». С заглавной буквой «К», обведённой в круг, пусть и не перевёрнутой.  
Можно было бы сказать, что Эггзи просто на адреналине и бредит, пытаясь притянуть за уши свои догадки, чтоб они совпали с реальностью. Если бы он пару лет назад не застал на излёте один разговор Гарри с его другом, Мактавишем. Тот сказал что-то вроде: «… уж постарайтесь, Галахад». Эггзи удивило и прозвище, и официальное обращение, хотя Гарри и Мактавиш дружили уже бог знает сколько лет, но Гарри объяснил это старой университетской шуткой. Тогда разговор себя исчерпал, а сейчас…  
Эггзи посмотрел на обломок крышки от планшета, потом на слоган, выведенный на витрине ателье:  
– Какого, блядь, хрена, Гарри? – спросил он одними губами, искренне надеясь на ответ, потому что сам в душе не представлял, что теперь делать.

***

Гарри проводил машину Эггзи взглядом до поворота и сел в свою. Ехать на работу не хотелось – чёртов вызов пришёлся так некстати, – хотя обычно он хватался за работу, как наркоман за новую дозу: там его ждали адреналин, драйв и ощущение опасности, щекотавшие нервы. Мерлин в этом плане был первоклассным драгдилером, порой подбирая ему задания, несовместимые с жизнью. Но это утро было абсолютно другим, по сравнению с теми, что набили оскомину за последние пару лет. Они лежали с Эггзи в постели, и Гарри ощущал, что привычный голод притупился, вместо него пришло нестерпимое желание прижимать к себе, не выпускать из рук, поделиться чем-то сокровенным. Между ними как будто исчезла стена, мешавшая говорить и быть открытым, но всё, что Гарри сказал за сегодняшнее утро, было очередной ложью. Чёртова работа!  
Вынырнув из своих мыслей, Гарри понял, что всё это время прокручивал обручальное кольцо большим пальцем. Вздохнув, он снял его и убрал в бардачок.  
– Гарри, – Мерлин подключился к его очкам, – вижу, ты уже в пути.  
– Да, что за срочность? – Гарри отозвался без особого энтузиазма.  
– Прости, что выдернул из постели, но у нас своего рода ЧП, – на заднем фоне зашумела кофеварка, и стало понятно, что Мерлин тоже начал своё утро не в привычном распорядке. – Один из наших бывших претендентов угрожает инкогнито агентства.  
Гарри недовольно поджал губы: всех претендентов ещё до начала испытаний предупреждали о том, что «Кингсмэн» существует довольно обособлено от остальных агентств, стараясь не попадаться на их радары. И те, кто не пройдёт испытания, должны были сохранить его существование в тайне, иначе мешок для трупов с их именем переставал быть просто забавным сувениром на память и мог быть использован по назначению. Агентство продолжало успешно существовать долгие годы лишь потому, что знало о других секретных организациях всё, а те о нём ничего. Текущие агенты тщательно за этим следили, а бывшие претенденты предпочитали держать язык за зубами, но бывали среди них и исключения.  
– Кто был его наставником? – спросил Гарри, чтобы знать, кому из агентов потом приносить соболезнования.  
– По сути, никто – его коллегиально выбрали из списка для подготовки на место младшего агента. Это было семь лет назад, ты тогда полгода пробыл в коме и пропустил тот неудачный отбор: группу пришлось распустить из-за весьма удручающих показателей. Но мистер Хескет сумел получить выгоду от нашей подготовки и устроиться в МИ-6. Надолго он там не задержался, ушёл на теневой рынок труда, ввязался в несколько малоприятных историй и снова оказался в руках МИ-6. Разведке он нужен постольку поскольку, так что они готовы обменять его на некоторые сведенья у Интерпола, которым мистер Хескет успел насолить. Сегодня его должны передать для доставки в головной офис Интерпола во Франции.  
– Есть уверенность в том, что он сообщит им о «Кингсмэн»? – Гарри предпочитал знать наверняка, что цель стоила того, чтобы спустить курок.  
– Более чем. Мистер Хескет сам связался с нами и попытался выторговать свою свободу в обмен на молчание, – фыркнул в наушнике Мерлин.  
– Весьма недальновидный шаг для того, кто проходил отбор в агентство, – человеческая глупость порой поражала.  
– Как я и сказал, у группы были весьма удручающие показатели, – стало слышно, как Мерлин начал набирать что-то на клавиатуре. – Итак, джет уже на месте. Оборудование там же.  
– Прекрасно, я тоже уже практически на месте, – Гарри улыбнулся, зная, что сейчас Мерлин про себя упрекает его в опоздании на семь минут.  
Но, даже учитывая это опоздание, Гарри добрался до места обмена всего за полтора часа вместо запланированных двух, так что высвободившееся время он потратил, чтобы тщательно осмотреться. Аэродром был маленьким и в абсолютном запустении, а единственными живыми существами кроме самого Гарри здесь оказалась пара жаб, которых тот нашёл в старой диспетчерской вышке. Правда, звание вышки было большим авансом покосившемуся строению из дерева, в котором едва насчитывалось три метра, но как укрытие оно неплохо подходило.  
Не таясь, Гарри заминировал вертолётную площадку, проверил, как работают датчики движения, и прогулочным шагом отправился к вышке, обустраиваться на ближайшие пять часов. Подготовка засады его мало развлекала – за долгие годы службы она уже была отработана до автоматизма: проверить аппаратуру слежения и связи, обустроить точку для наблюдения, найти пару точек для стрельбы, ещё раз проверить аппаратуру, пройтись по маршруту отступления и двум запасным, вернуться обратно, снова проверить аппаратуру и связь и ждать. Последнее Гарри не любил на заданиях больше всего: впустую потраченное время, которое нельзя было ничем занять. Он умел выжидать, когда того требовал исход дела или когда он шёл по следу своей цели, – Гарри всегда был азартен, но часы, потраченные на пустоту, его морально убивали. Вздохнув, Гарри потянулся к планшету, чтобы побольше узнать о своей цели – эта информация вряд ли была полезна в этой конкретной операции, но скоротать время всё равно больше было нечем. Однако он застыл на середине движения, услышав звук мотора.  
– У нас гости, – Гарри за секунду оказался на позиции для наблюдения.  
– Группа поддержки не заявлена, но, возможно, кто-то из сторон решил подстраховаться, – сразу же откликнулся Мерлин.  
– Не думаю, – по растрескавшемуся асфальту пронёсся черный мотоцикл и исчез в лесу. – Видимо, кто-то из местных или турист, – Гарри покачал головой и рывком подхватил планшет, который уже начал обратный отсчёт детонационной системы на вертолётной площадке из-за того, что мотоциклист проехал между датчиков.  
– Будем надеяться, что больше никому не взбредёт в голову оказаться не в то время в этом самом месте, – проворчал Мерлин, которого, в отличие от Гарри, фактор внезапности на миссиях совсем не будоражил, а больше раздражал.  
– Будем надеяться, – Гарри перезапустил систему и всё-таки открыл досье.  
Принц? Довольно напыщенное себе прозвище выбрал мистер Хескет, хотя оно было вполне под стать его внешности: выправка, породистый нос, дорогой костюм и презрение во взгляде. Не удивительно, что он оказался в таком положении. В каком-то смысле, его было даже жаль: Хескета загубило собственное эго, а ведь ему было – Гарри сверился с досье – двадцать семь. Они с Эггзи были ровесниками. Казалось бы, в подобной передряге вполне мог бы оказаться парень из неблагополучного района, а отпрыска титулованной семьи ждало собственное прибыльное дело, но всё сложилось в точности наоборот – ирония судьбы.  
Гарри пролистал досье до конца, вчитываясь в названия дорогих школ, даже нашёл парочку своих альма-матер и отложил планшет в сторону. Мальчику из хорошей семьи захотелось понюхать пороха, и он решил, что с его талантами жизнь шпиона будет ему по плечу. Вот только запала не хватило: Хескет был хорош, но недостаточно хорош. У него было слабое место, такое же, как и у самого Гарри когда-то. Они оба родились с серебряной ложкой во рту и привыкли к тому, что все проблемы, в которые они встревали, могло решить влияние их семьи, а если этого не хватало – то всё исправлялось деньгами. С ними тоже никогда не было проблем – Гарри до сих пор слабо представлял себе, что такое материальная нужда. Вот только в работе агента привычные методы решения проблем не работали: упоминание отца не могло отговорить боевика от идеи прострелить тебе голову, а пачка стофунтовых купюр не залечивала колотую рану мгновенно. Не умеешь вертеться – ты труп.  
На секунду в голову Гарри закралась мысль о том, смог бы Эггзи стать агентом? У него была военная подготовка, умение чувствовать ситуацию и дар выходить сухим из воды, а ещё он чертовски хорошо смотрелся в костюмах. Гарри был не против модных сейчас скинни-джинсов, которые обтягивали всё, что можно было обтянуть, как вторая кожа, но Эггзи, одетый в костюм, заводил его с пол-оборота. Костюм оставлял место фантазии и подчёркивал стать, а у Эггзи было что подчеркнуть. Больше, чем смотреть на Эггзи в костюме, Гарри нравилось только этот самый костюм с него снимать.  
Признаться честно, Гарри уже успел соскучиться по сексу. Говорят, в браке он умирает, и, кажется, не врут. В последний раз с Эггзи они переспали… три месяца назад? Гарри пересчитал в уме даты ещё раз и с разочарованием кивнул сам себе – действительно, три месяца. Но тот раз между ними был секс лишь номинально. И то, что они по итогу кончили, вряд ли можно было назвать показателем. Показателем для Гарри всегда был Эггзи и его неподдельная искренняя реакция. Когда ему действительно было хорошо, его частое дыхание становилось низкими грудными стонами, хриплыми и рваными, срывающимися в высокие всхлипы. Иногда Эггзи неразборчиво выстанывал имя Гарри, или, захлёбываясь воздухом, шептал, что любит. Он цеплялся за плечи или запястья Гарри и, если мог, переплетал с ним пальцы, словно ему нужно было ещё какое-то подтверждение, что тот с ним. После действительно хорошего секса Эггзи вытягивался вдоль Гарри, словно прирастая, тёрся носом о влажную кожу и иногда даже покусывал, сверкая игривым, но сытым взглядом. А вот когда он отворачивался, буркнув пожелание спокойной ночи и натянув одеяло на макушку, Гарри точно знал, что сплоховал. И последний год секс между ними обычно заканчивался на этой самой ноте, если он вообще начинался…  
Гарри злился на себя за вчерашнюю ночь, потому что своей порывистостью спугнул весь настрой у Эггзи. Если бы он не пошёл на поводу у собственных желаний, всё вполне могло бы дойти до постели, но вместо этого Эггзи сбежал. Гарри любил адреналин не только на заданиях – он буквально жил на нём, и это не могло не отразиться на его постельных предпочтениях: ему нравился жёсткий секс, граничащее с болью удовольствие, властность и ощущение силы. Но Эггзи вырос под гнётом жестокости отчима, и боль для него означала боль и только, а не прелюдию перед удовольствием. Поэтому Гарри приходилось держать себя в узде – Эггзи заслуживал лучшего, и их постель должна была быть безопасным местом, где бы он чувствовал себя комфортно. Конечно, Гарри позволял себе некоторые вольности вроде укусов, болезненных засосов, оставляющих синяки на коже, или жёстких фрикций, но только в процессе, когда они с Эггзи оба уже были на взводе. Вчера же, когда Гарри спохватился, Эггзи уже напрягся и нашёл предлог, чтобы уйти, и он ему позволил. Возможно, сегодняшнее утро могло бы что-то исправить, но их обоих ждала чёртова работа. Признаться честно, Гарри впервые за долгое время задумался об отпуске: побережье Средиземного моря, Италия или Испания, прогулки, вина, разговоры – всё это вполне подошло бы для того, чтобы поставить их отношения на нужные рельсы.  
– Галахад, вы меня слышите? – голос Мерлина был немного раздражённым, видимо, из-за того, что он уже какое-то время разговаривал с Гарри, но тот никак не реагировал на его реплики.  
– Да, вполне.  
– Но не слушаете, – Мерлин вздохнул. – Снова поругались сегодня? – спросил он, подразумевая Эггзи.  
– Нет, но это утро могло окончиться куда как интереснее, – Гарри поднялся на ноги, вернувшись на точку наблюдения.  
– Мне жаль, что так получилось с заданием.  
– Всё в порядке, Мерлин. Так уж вышло, что Эггзи тоже ждала работа, – часы на запястье показали, что до начала операции остались считаные минуты. – Просто последние пару месяцев всё происходит несколько не ко времени.  
– Я думаю… – Мерлин оборвал себя на полуслове: – Галахад, цель на подходе.  
– Вижу, – Гарри действительно уже видел крыши внедорожников, приближающихся к аэродрому.  
Он взялся за планшет и открыл программу управления детонационной системой, наблюдая за тем, как из машин выгружается группа сопровождения.  
– Здесь кто-то ещё, – голос Мерлина стал напряжённым, и это было недобрым знаком.  
– В смысле? – уточнил Гарри, уже предполагая ответ.  
– Передача данных по кодированному каналу. Кодировка не стандартная – это точно не госслужба, – в наушнике было слышно лихорадочное постукивание по клавишам.  
– Третья сторона?  
– Мы и есть третья сторона, Галахад, а теперь у нас появился соглядатай. Его сигнал на три часа, – недовольно рыкнул Мерлин. – Чёрт, так просто не взломать.  
Гарри выхватил пистолет, переместившись в позицию для стрельбы, оставив устранение цели на датчики движения и работу программы. Аккуратно выглянув в щель между досками, он попытался найти ещё одного агента, но тот явно был в камуфляже, сливаясь с местностью.  
– Снайпер, ты на прицеле! – очки выхватили из пасторального пейзажа прицел винтовки, пометив его маркером. – Галахад!  
На прицеливание и спуск крючка ушло всего несколько секунд, но снайпер успел увернуться от выстрела.  
– Дерьмо! – Гарри прицелился снова, но вновь не попал – противник оказался довольно вёртким малым. – Сукин сын!  
– Стрельба! – один из оперативников, прикрывавших цель, поднял тревогу, начав оттаскивать Хескета обратно к бронированному внедорожнику.  
Ни секунды не раздумывая, Гарри запустил детонацию вручную – он хотел бы обойтись малой кровью, но привлёк к себе слишком много чужого внимания. Планшет издал короткий писк, предупредив об исполнении команды, и площадка взлетела на воздух. Однако проверить, уничтожена ли цель, Гарри не успел из-за окрика Мерлина:  
– Гранатомёт!  
Инстинкты Гарри не подводили никогда, потому он одним рывком оказался у бреши в стене, прикрытой куском фанеры, который он выбил плечом. Быстро скатившись по склону в низину, он прикрыл голову руками, дождавшись пока взрывная волна пройдёт над ним, и, вскочив на ноги, побежал. Отступая, Гарри следовал за ориентирами, на ходу проверив оружие и даже успев оглянуться на поднимавшийся над верхушками деревьев столб дыма, но мысленно он был сосредоточен совершенно на другом. Он раз за разом прокручивал в голове только что произошедшее, пытаясь ответить сразу на огромное множество вопросов: почему он не заметил снайпера, когда осматривал территорию? Почему тот не снял его, когда была возможность сделать это без свидетелей? Кто он, мать его, такой? Хескета прикрывали или пытались убрать? Это был фрилансер или есть ещё одна организация на игровой доске? Как, блядь, Гарри умудрился всё это проморгать? Мерлин в наушнике молчал, видимо, тоже пытаясь найти ответы на эти вопросы.  
Наконец, Гарри спустился по крутому склону к воде и спрыгнул в небольшую ожидавшую его у берега моторную лодку. Усевшись поудобнее, он достал из кармана телефон, порадовавшись, что всем агентам недавно выдали новые, упрочнённые модели, и не очень мягкое приземление Гарри с вышки его не повредило. На синхронизированном с очками смартфоне Гарри несколько раз просмотрел часть записи с момента прибытия кортежа и до взрыва.  
– Кто-то ещё пытался устранить Хескета, – поделился он своими выводами с Мерлином.  
– И это может быть кто угодно, – вздохнул тот. – У мистера Хескета список тех, кому он перешёл дорогу, длиннее, чем у тебя.  
– Талантливый мальчишка, – Гарри поморщился, продолжая прокручивать запись по кругу. – Когда я прибыл, снайпера ещё не было, следовательно, он прибыл позже. Значит… – он переместил бегунок видеозаписи ещё больше назад, на момент появления мотоциклиста, – это был не турист.  
– Попробую отследить по модели мотоцикла, – Мерлин через очки наблюдал за изысканиями Гарри. – Такую не часто встретишь на улице, а у эксклюзивных заказов всегда есть конкретный покупатель.  
Гарри молча кивнул и остановил запись, задумчиво разглядывая байк, потом перевёл взгляд на мотоциклиста. Лицо того было скрыто за шлемом, но прозрачный визор открывал лишь часть от переносицы до бровей. К сожалению, этого было недостаточно для программы лицевого поиска. На таком снимке, да ещё и слегка размазанном от движения, было сложно узнать знакомого, не то что попытаться вычислить незнакомца. Гарри максимально увеличил на экране шлем и замер. Знакомого он, возможно, и не узнал бы, но Эггзи… Конечно, он не мог быть абсолютно уверен. Он не хотел быть абсолютно уверен! Ошибись Гарри в этот раз, он бы даже не расстроился.  
– Мерлин, я займусь этим сам, – Гарри убрал телефон обратно в карман и перевёл взгляд на водную гладь.  
– Галахад, вы уверены?  
– Да.  
Быть уверенным – вот чего действительно желал Гарри, а для этого ему нужно было вернуться домой и удостовериться, что все его предположения – результат бурной фантазии.  
– Артур будет недоволен, – предупредил Мерлин.  
– Артур никогда не бывает доволен, – Гарри отмахнулся скорее по привычке, чем действительно переживая о проблемах с руководством.  
Те, конечно же, обещали быть, но они пока не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, во что превращалась его семейная жизнь. Потому что Эггзи, его Эггзи, мог оказаться сегодняшним снайпером. Да, тот когда-то служил в морской пехоте, и его знаний и навыков теоретически могло хватить для сегодняшней операции. Хотя Эггзи в отряде отвечал за связь, а не за прицельную стрельбу – Гарри проверял его досье. И да, Эггзи сегодня пришло сообщение о заказе буквально одновременно с его собственным, но это могло быть простым совпадением. И даже внешняя схожесть с мотоциклистом была притянута за уши.  
– Блядь, – сквозь зубы процедил Гарри.  
– Галахад? – насторожился Мерлин, на собственном опыте знавший, что матерящийся Гарри не сулит ничего хорошего.  
– Всё в порядке.  
– Сомневаюсь. Я… – Мерлин тяжело вздохнул, – сорок восемь часов. Это максимум, на который я могу придержать это дело, но после уже ничем не смогу помочь.  
– Спасибо.

***

В окнах дома горел свет, и от этого простого факта Эггзи чуть не вдарил по тормозам прямо посреди проезжей части. Он наивно надеялся, что у него будет время как-то переварить тот факт, что его муж оказался спецагентом, перед тем, как они с Гарри столкнутся лицом к лицу. Потому что понять и осознать это было двумя совершенно разными вещами. Эггзи доверял фактам, но его мозг отказывался совмещать образ профессионального убийцы с образом Гарри в пижаме, сонно шаркающего по кухне за кофейником в своих красных забавных тапочках. Это было сродни попыткам представить медвежонка Паддингтона в роли гризли-убийцы.  
Оставив машину в гараже, Эггзи вошёл в дом, стараясь вести себя как обычно: хлопнул дверью, погремел ключами, даже зацепился за стойку с зонтами, что обычно с ним случалось как минимум три раза в неделю, и выругался. Шаги Гарри он услышал ещё от столовой, но оборачиваться не стал, делая вид, что собирает зонты, и наблюдая за его появлением в отражении зеркала.  
– Эггзи, ты сегодня поздно, – Гарри не дошёл до него несколько метров и остановился у поворота в коридор.  
– А ты что-то рано, – Эггзи поднялся на ноги, сжимая в руках зонт как единственное средство защиты – отчего-то ему хватило ума приехать домой невооружённым. – Мы договаривались на завтрашний ужин.  
– Планы поменялись, – Гарри лишь пожал плечами, пройдясь по нему пристальным взглядом, и растянул губы в натянуто обворожительной улыбке. – Мартини?  
Эггзи ответил точно такой же улыбкой, принял протянутый ему бокал, немного отпил под очередным пристальным взглядом и медленно сглотнул, чуть не подавившись и надеясь, что мартини не отравлен. Атмосфера в холле стала в разы напряжённей, словно у них опять намечалась ссора, и Эггзи, даже помня о том, что сейчас совсем не время для семейных разборок, на всякий случай прокрутил в голове все свои возможные «грехи», за которые на него мог взъесться Гарри.  
– Вкусно пахнет, – он повёл носом, отвлекая внимание от мартини, который не собирался допивать.  
– Я запёк буженину, как ты любишь, – Гарри улыбнулся ещё шире, и Эггзи ощутил себя чёртовым кроликом перед удавом.  
– Вау, а что за повод?  
Он, наконец, сунул зонт, который сжимал в руке, в стойку к остальным, и в пару мелких аккуратных шагов подошёл к Гарри вплотную, клюнув губами в выбритую щёку. Эггзи собирался быть умницей-кроликом и как можно дольше не дать своему удаву понять, что он не под гипнозом.  
– Разве мне нужен повод, чтобы порадовать тебя? – Гарри поцеловал его в уголок рта, прежде чем направиться обратно в столовую.  
И если до этого момента Эггзи ещё не успел основательно насторожиться, то сейчас пожалел, что так опрометчиво расстался с зонтом: учитывая высокое содержание иронии у Гарри в крови, места на подобную ванильную ересь в том просто не оставалось. Вот и как теперь нужно было на всё это реагировать?  
Эггзи сделал вид, что не заметил последней фразы, и пошёл следом за Гарри, решив сменить тему:  
– Как дела на работе?  
– Есть одна небольшая проблема – моего клиента решили переманить конкуренты, – Гарри мягко улыбнулся, начав раскладывать столовые приборы.  
– Ну, ты же не позволишь им этого сделать? – Эггзи отошёл к бару, чтобы оставить там свой бокал с мартини, а ещё потому, что там был прямой доступ к окну и кухне, а в крайнем случае можно было укрыться за стойкой.  
– Конечно же, нет. Всё очень скоро разрешится, вот увидишь, – боже, так часто Гарри не улыбался даже на их свадьбе, а тогда он, казалось, был немного обдолбанным от праздничной эйфории. – Как твой утренний заказ?  
– М, там не всё гладко, – Эггзи аккуратно обогнул Гарри по большой дуге и остановился у своего стула. – Кое-кто решил влезть в мою работу, а ты знаешь, как это раздражает.  
– Что-то серьёзное? – Гарри был сама невинность, и оттого вызывал двоякие чувства: хотелось то ли всечь по его полной наигранного сострадания роже, то ли бежать, и бежать очень быстро.  
– Вопрос жизни и смерти, – заверил его Эггзи, выдавив очередную улыбку, от которой свело челюсть, и которая очень быстро сползла, когда Гарри потянулся к приличных размеров ножу, чтобы нарезать хлеб. – Гарри, позволь мне. Ты и так, наверное, уже полдня у плиты крутишься.  
В два быстрых шага Эггзи оказался у Гарри за спиной, чуть приобняв того за талию, и прижался носом к плечу, вдохнув аромат туалетной воды, пропитавшей пиджак. Хотя Гарри всегда снимал пиджаки, когда занимался готовкой, заменяя их фартуком, потому что порча одежды приравнивалась к одному из самых страшных смертных грехов в его личном топе прегрешений. Поддавшись инстинкту, Эггзи скользнул руками чуть вверх, оглаживая бока, и нащупал наплечную кобуру, которую не было видно под плотной тканью. Не останавливая движения, он скользнул по рукам Гарри, забрав у того нож, и провернул его в ладони, чтобы было удобнее атаковать.  
На несколько секунд они оба замерли: Гарри словно окаменел, а Эггзи ждал от него хоть какого-то действия, так и не определившись, что же ему предпринять. Протяжный писк духовки на кухне заставил их обоих подпрыгнуть чуть ли не до потолка.  
– Нужно достать мясо, – Гарри, выскользнув из объятий, кинулся в кухню.  
– Я принесу блюдо, – Эггзи практически бегом направился в гостиную.  
Быстро нажав на одну из 3D-панелей на стене, он выхватил из тайника заряженный глок с глушителем, и, бесшумно ступая, подобрался к косяку.  
– Гарри, – позвал Эггзи, выглянув в коридор, где была видна часть столовой.  
В ответ прозвучала тишина, и Эггзи стал пробираться дальше. Вскинув пистолет, он вошёл в столовую, но та оказалась пуста. Шагнув ближе к стене, Эггзи обошёл комнату по периметру и замер у входа на кухню, прислушиваясь: оттуда не доносилась ни звука. Беззвучно выдохнув, Эггзи выглянул из-за угла, прицеливаясь, но на кухне тоже никого не оказалось, разве что мясо дышало жаром, оставленное на противне посреди стола.  
– Гарри?  
С улицы донёсся визг шин, и в окне мелькнул седан Гарри, резко вывернувший на подъездную дорожку.  
– Блядь! – Эггзи рванулся с места, кинувшись к входной двери.  
Лет десять назад бег с препятствиями был ежедневным развлечением для Эггзи, но сейчас он начал понимать, что тридцатник уже замаячил на горизонте, и он как-то староват для спринта по пересечённой местности. От того, что пришлось перемахивать через соседские заборы и живые изгороди, получая струями для поливки газонов в лицо, ностальгия нигде не взыграла, а вот жилка на виске забилась. Хотя за это скорее нужно было благодарить соседского бульдога, выскочившего с заднего двора и явно готового к игре в охоту. Оставалось лишь порадоваться силе электрического заряда в ошейнике, который сшиб псину с ног, когда та попыталась выбежать за забор.  
Срезав приличный угол по соседским участкам, Эггзи выбежал на середину дороги, преграждая подъезжающему седану путь.  
– Гарри! Стой! Нужно поговорить, – он вскинул руки в останавливающем жесте и только потом понял, что до сих пор сжимает в одной из ладоней глок. – Вот же блядь!  
Прыгать на капот машины было не очень приятным, но очень полезным умением. Это Эггзи мог сказать с уверенностью, потому что не раз проверял данное утверждение на собственной заднице. Буквально. В этот раз, кувыркнувшись через лобовое стекло, Эггзи успел ухватиться за крышу.  
– Чтоб тебя, Гарри! Останови машину! – проорал он, пытаясь подползти обратно к лобовому стеклу.  
Машина вильнула, и Эггзи пришлось вцепиться крепче, чтобы не слететь на асфальт.  
– Бога ради, только не психуй! Гарри! Да притормози ты! – попытался докричаться он, хотя за годы совместной жизни успел уяснить, что если Гарри выходил из себя, то это стихийное бедствие было уже не остановить – разве только переждать.  
Раздался глухой хлопок, и что-то ударилось в крышу изнутри. Эггзи удивлённо уставился на маленький, размером с бусину, выступ в крыше, пытаясь при этом не соскользнуть с правого бока на очередном резком повороте. После ещё одного хлопка крышу пробила пуля, дав Эггзи понять, что Гарри не просто зол, а психует. Так что он психанул в ответ.  
– Ну, это уже край! – соскользнув с крыши, Эггзи выбил ногами боковое стекло и влез в салон, приземлившись на заднее сиденье. – Гарри, хватит!  
В зеркале заднего вида на секунду мелькнул злой взгляд карих глаз, а потом Гарри сошёл на полном ходу.  
– Стоя… блядь! – машина вильнула и на скорости нырнула в густой кустарник на обочине.

***

Прочная дубовая дверь вздрогнула от нескольких сильных ударов кулаком, но так как её никто не открыл сразу, Гарри продолжил вколачивать ладонь в жёсткое дерево.  
– Если вы находите уме... – недовольный Мерлин распахнул дверь и замер в удивлении. – Гарри?  
– Нужно поговорить, – Гарри прошёл мимо него, даже не оглянувшись.  
Ему нужно было рассказать о случившемся. Не просто доложить куратору о том, что его рассекретили и у сторонней организации есть данные на агента «Кингсмэн», а выговориться другу. Эггзи… Гарри не хотел верить до последнего. Он, чёртов дурак, хватался за зыбкую надежду, и вот во что это вылилось.  
– Всё в порядке? – Мерлин аккуратно обошёл его и заглянул в глаза. – Может выпьешь? Как насчёт мартини?  
Его голос был размеренным и тихим, словно он пытался успокоить дикое животное. И тут до Гарри дошло, что он действительно не очень далёк от этого определения: он на эмоциях ворвался в чужой дом, застыл посреди гостиной, тяжело дыша, глядя в одну точку, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, и всё это без каких-либо объяснений.  
– Это Эггзи, – наконец, выдавил он из себя.  
– Вы поссорились? Боже, неужели ты ушёл из дома? Или он тебя выставил? – тон Мерлина стал всерьёз обеспокоенным.  
Он был тем ещё скептиком, и часто казалось, что он не одобрял брака Гарри и Эггзи, но так было лишь потому, что Мерлин был реалистом и переживал за них обоих.  
– Это был Эггзи. Там на аэродроме… он тот снайпер... – Гарри произнёс это, словно с обрыва шагнул.  
– Так, – Мерлин подцепил Гарри под локоть и отвёл его к креслу, насильно усадив. – Я принесу виски.  
Гарри кивнул, даже до конца не осознавая происходящее. Как только он озвучил мысль, не дававшую ему покоя, она стала материальной, и теперь уже точно нельзя было вернуть всё как прежде.  
– Выпей, – Мерлин сунул ему стакан в руку и подтолкнул ту ко рту.  
Сделав большой глоток, Гарри даже не почувствовал горечи вкуса.  
– Я в дерьме, Баллард, – выдохнул он, вертя в руках пустой стакан, но всё же нашёл в себе силы в конце концов взглянуть на друга.  
– Позволь мне судить. Что случилось?

***

– Сраный пиздец – вот что случилось! – Эггзи зло взмахнул рукой и сразу же зашипел от боли в пострадавшей голове.  
– Это Гарри тебя так? – с сочувствием уточнил Райан, протянув кусок замороженного мяса.  
– Не совсем – его машина, – Эггзи приложил смерзшийся стейк к наливающейся шишке на затылке.  
Он, конечно, успел сгруппироваться, когда седан вылетел в кювет, но всё равно знатно приложился сначала лбом, а потом и затылком. Мелкие ушибы и порезы даже не шли в счёт.  
– Охренеть, он на тебя даже тачку не пожалел. Знал я, что твой Гарри мутный типок, но чтоб настолько! – Райан всплеснул руками, расхаживая по небольшой кухне в одном халате поверх боксёров. – Бля, Эггз, он пытался тебя убить! А ещё он херов супершпион!  
– Я знаю, – простонал Эггзи – голова болела немилосердно, особенно затылок.  
– Бро, ты в такой глубокой заднице, что…  
– Я знаю, – рявкнул Эггзи, но осёкся, понимая, что Райан не виноват и, что хуже, прав. – Выпить есть?  
– Выпить?  
– Хорошо бы водки.  
Дермовый день не мог стать ещё дерьмовее, хотя если бы всё-таки стал, то Эггзи даже не удивился бы. И вот что со всем этим ему было делать? Даже у всеведущего психолога вряд ли был ответ на вопрос: что делать, если мой муж спецагент и пытался меня убить? Такая херня вообще могла проканать как причина для развода. Хотя какой в жопу развод: по-хорошему Эггзи нужно было разобраться со всем на месте, потому если в агентстве обо всём узнают – это обещало стать эпическим пиздецом!  
– А что если он обо всём знал? – вдруг спросил Райан.

***

– Что? – Гарри, успевший успокоиться, монотонно излагая информацию, вздрогнул и уставился на Мерлина, словно видел того в первый раз в жизни.  
– Это лишь предположение, но что, если Эггзи изначально знал о твоём статусе агента и…  
– …и я был его миссией под прикрытием, чтобы собрать данные о «Кингсмэн», – закончил Гарри.  
Это было словно ушат холодной воды, но подобное предположение нельзя было исключать, особенно теперь, зная все факты.  
– Мне так жаль, Гарри, – Мерлин поднялся со своего места и присел перед ним, положив руки на плечи, пытаясь выразить поддержку. – Я…  
– Всё ещё в силе? Думаю, тридцати шести часов будет достаточно.  
– Ты уверен?  
– Он моя ошибка, – Гарри отставил пустой стакан на столик и пригладил растрепавшуюся укладку – пора было брать себя в руки. – И я намерен её исправить.  
Он собрался с мыслями и был готов к действию. Было невыносимо больно, а от осознания того, насколько Гарри погряз в чужой лжи ради ценной информации, было ещё больней. Шесть лет его жизни обесценились в один миг. Этого уже было не исправить, но можно было отрезать, удалить, ампутировать с хирургической точностью, а после прижечь и жить так, словно ничего не было. Такой план был вполне осуществим – Гарри уже проверял.  
– Как скажешь, – Мерлин отстранился, поднялся на ноги и отошёл к бару, наливая им двоим новую порцию. – И всё же…

***

– Без базара, я его убью. Это ж, мать его, по протоколу, – больше для себя, чем для Райана, проговорил Эггзи.  
– Вот это молодец! Вот это старина Эггзи! Так его, бро! Он водил тебя за нос, но наших не наебать! – Райан довольно хлопнул руками по столу.  
– Просто достань уже чёртову водку, – попросил Эггзи, переворачивая стейк с начавшей размерзаться стороны на всё ещё ледяную.  
Только что шесть лет его жизни вылетели в трубу, и ему нужен был алкоголь в качестве анальгетика.  
– Эм, водки нет, но есть ром. Чёрный, как сердце твоего бывшего, – Райан повернулся от шкафчика с закупоренной бутылкой, весело поигрывая бровями.  
Эггзи только скривился – он, конечно, любил Райана как друга, но порой тот просто напрашивался на хорошую взбучку.  
– Что? Ещё рановато для таких шуток? – тот растерянно почесал затылок, видимо, осознав, что сейчас сморозил.  
– Есть немного, – забрав из рук друга бутылку, Эггзи поднялся из-за стола и направился в гостиную.  
– Прости, чувак.  
– Забей, – отмахнулся он.  
Пройдя мимо серванта, Эггзи сделал пару шагов назад и уставился на снайперскую винтовку, которая расположилась там вместо чайного сервиза.  
– Я одолжу? – он ткнул в неё пальцем, оглянувшись на Райана, как раз вышедшего с кухни.  
– Она твоя, брат, – тот кивнул. – Как и диван, кстати. Располагайся! Если что надо – только дай знать. Ты молодцом! – Райан ткнул Эггзи кулаком в плечо.  
– Ага.  
– Кричи, если что, – Райан уже поднимался по лестнице к себе в комнату.  
– Спасибо, друг.  
Эггзи сел на диван. Потом посмотрел на винтовку в серванте и на бутылку в своей руке. Он был в таком дерьме, которое ему даже не снилось. И Гарри… Сука! Он ведь действительно его любил, тогда как сам для Гарри был лишь заданием. Эггзи свернул крышку с горлышка бутылки и сделал пару больших глотков, которые должны были помочь смириться с мыслью о том, что он собирался застрелить своего мужа.  
– Я подумаю об этом завтра, – Эггзи отставил бутылку, кинул кусок стейка на кофейный столик и лёг, натянув на себя покрывало.

***

– Вот и правильно, – Мерлин застыл в дверях гостевой комнаты. – Выспись, и мы завтра со всем разберёмся.  
Гарри кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от балдахина кровати.  
– Спокойной ночи, – Мерлин закрыл за собой дверь.  
– Спокойной.  
Принять решение было непросто, но воплотить его в жизнь было ещё сложнее. В том, что Гарри выстрелит в Эггзи при встрече, он не сомневался. Но в том, что рука не дрогнет, он был не до конца уверен.  
– Ты его не любишь, – проговорил он вслух то, что последние несколько часов крутилось в голове, словно мантра. – Больше нет.

***

– Вы уже на месте? – Гарри ответил на телефонный звонок Мерлина, заставший его на полпути к «складу».  
Хотя складом это место было лишь по документам – за ателье «Хантсмэн» числились складские помещения для хранения материалов и инвентаря в городской промышленной зоне. По факту это был ещё один перевалочный пункт «Кингсмэн», которым Гарри последнее время довольно часто пользовался. На «складе» был арсенал, медикаменты, спортзал и зона отдыха, а ещё он находился в черте города, так что Гарри было удобно добираться оттуда домой, и там не было других агентов, с которыми в последнее время не было особого желания пересекаться. Сейчас это место как нельзя подходило для того, чтобы затаиться перед наступлением.  
– Да, мы с группой уже зашли. Думаешь, мы что-то найдём? Ты ведь тоже жил в этом доме – было бы довольно сложно спрятать что-то от тебя здесь, – Мерлин на секунду прервал разговор, раздавая указания младшим агентам.  
– Нет мест более укромных, чем перед глазами, ты и сам это знаешь, – хмыкнул Гарри и остановился, чтобы закурить. – Я не смотрел на него, как агент на цель, – мы были женаты вообще-то. Так что если и были какие-то тревожные звоночки, то я их пропустил.  
Осмотреть дом на предмет жучков и тайников за утренним кофе предложил именно Гарри. Он подозревал, что что-то подобное должно было обязательно найтись, а ещё очень хотел знать, с кем всё же имеет дело. И речь шла не только об организации-конкуренте, но и об Эггзи, или каким было его настоящее имя – они прожили вместе шесть лет, но, как оказалось, он ни черта не знал о том, кого называл своим мужем. За ночь Мерлин поднял и перепотрошил все доступные данные о Гэри Ли Анвине, но не нашёл ни словом больше того, что уже успел узнать, когда Эггзи только познакомился с Гарри. Кто бы ни открыл охоту на «Кингсмэн» и Гарри, они были практически так же хороши, как и Мерлин, с поправкой на то, что лучше Мерлина пока никого не существовало.  
– Что ж, если здесь можно что-то найти – мы найдём, – заверил Гарри Мерлин.  
Судя по звуку шагов, он поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж. В динамиках так же стал слышен какой-то отдалённый шум, будто гомонила целая толпа. Шаги Мерлина ускорились, и звук стал отчётливее.  
– Берёте ли вы в законные мужья Гэри... – голос пастора был низким, грудным и полным торжества.  
Гарри чуть не подавился сигаретным дымом, узнав на слух момент из их с Эггзи свадебного видео, которое они хранили в спальне.  
– С видеозаписями можете закончить, я проверю их через программы распознавания, – голос Мерлина прозвучал приглушённо, так как он обращался к кому-то из агентов, но довольно жёстко. – Прости, – это он сказал довольно чётко и уже конкретно для Гарри.  
– Это необходимо для дела, – тот лишь вздохнул.  
– Верно. У тебя дома, кстати, довольно неплохая коллекция оружия.  
– Благодарю.  
– О, я не о лично твоей – группа Альфа нашла в гараже целый арсенал, а в доме вскрыли уже более десяти тайников, и, думаю, это ещё не конец, – усмехнулся в трубку Мерлин.  
– Что-то кроме оружия?  
– Пока нечем тебя порадовать.  
Что ж, это, по крайней мере, было честно – Гарри и сам хранил дома оружие на случай, если когда-нибудь придётся взять работу на дом. Как оказалось, это было довольно предусмотрительно с его стороны.  
Телефон тихо звякнул, сообщив ещё об одном входящем вызове.  
– Прости, звонок по второй линии, – Гарри убрал телефон от уха, чтобы взглянуть на имя абонента, и почувствовал, как холодеют пальцы – звонил Эггзи.  
Так что прозвучавшее от Мерлина «Я подожду» он едва расслышал. Поколебавшись с секунду, Гарри ответил на звонок.

***

Эггзи расположился на крыше какого-то заброшенного цеха, удобно устроив винтовку на высоком парапете так, чтобы можно было стрелять стоя. Джамал, не выспавшийся из-за того, что вернулся с задания в начале пятого утра, и постоянно матерящийся в трубку, пробил Гарри через поиск лиц по камерам в городе, выстроив все его маршруты за последние несколько месяцев. Самыми частыми были перемещения от дома к ателье, и от ателье к складу в восточной части Лондона. Оттуда же Гарри довольно часто возвращался домой. Так что как только Гарри появился на радаре и начал двигаться в знакомом направлении, Джамал дал Эггзи отмашку выдвигаться.  
Ориентироваться пришлось на месте, но в выходной день на узких улочках, протянувшихся между высокими кирпичными заборами, не было ни души, поэтому Эггзи очень быстро нашёл точку для стрельбы наискосок от склада и с комфортом там расположился. Разница во времени у него с Гарри была не меньше двадцати минут из-за того, что он изначально был намного ближе к складу, выезжая от Райана, а ещё из-за того, что он гнал как сумасшедший, и это были самые длинные двадцать минут ожидания в его жизни. Эггзи был чертовски зол, расстроен и обижен, но палец на спусковом крючке всё равно дрожал.  
«Вышел из кэба за два квартала. Плюс семь минут», – на экране телефона всплыло сообщение от Джамала, который продолжал отслеживать перемещения Гарри из своего дома. Эггзи нервно выдохнул и прижался глазом к оптике, примериваясь – он собирался снять Гарри у самого входа, где тот должен был быть как на ладони.  
Он не слышал ни как вскрылся замок, ни как открылась дверь, но то, как скрежещут протезы о гравий на крыше, Эггзи расслышал чётко. Точнее, ему позволили это расслышать – подкрадываться к снайперу в засаде было всё-таки не самой лучшей идеей, и Газель была в курсе на этот счёт. Градус адекватности всей этой ситуации уже давно пробил дно и сейчас, кажется, усердно бурил земной шарик строго вниз в надежде снова увидеть свет. Во время миссий случалось разное, но Эггзи исправно доводил всё до конца, так что появление здесь Газели говорило лишь об одном – в агентстве знали о том, кто оказался его сегодняшней целью. Эггзи выдавил из себя кривую улыбку и кивнул в знак приветствия, чувствуя, как по позвоночнику катится холодный пот.  
– Как обстоят дела? – тихо спросила Газель, кивнув в ответ.  
– Заканчиваю работу, – так же тихо ответил Эггзи, вцепившись в винтовку мёртвой хваткой, но постаравшись не измениться в лице.  
– Рада это слышать, – Газель обошла его, мягко покачивая бёдрами и абсолютно бесшумно ступая, и подхватила с парапета телефон Эггзи. – Особенно учитывая обстоятельства.  
– Обстоятельства? – голос не дрогнул, но Эггзи сцепил зубы, чтобы не сказать лишнего.  
– Личная вовлечённость. Довольно часто это мешает корректному завершению операции, – Газель сочувственно ему улыбнулась и присела на гравий, постукивая наманикюренными пальчиками по сенсорному экрану. – Учитывая это обстоятельство и наше с тобой долгое и продуктивное сотрудничество, Анвин, выстрел может сделать другой снайпер нашего агентства. Мистер Ви очень ценит тебя, так что просил передать, что если ты не хочешь смотреть, то можешь уйти прямо сейчас.  
Горло словно сдавила чужая ладонь. В агентстве подстраховались на тот случай, если Эггзи не справится: снайпер, который мог быть в каком угодно из пяти ближайших зданий, убрал бы и Гарри, и Эггзи, если бы тот сплоховал.  
Вот же срань! Если до этого момента Эггзи ещё колебался, сможет ли он выстрелить, то сейчас знал наверняка.  
– Я сделаю это сам. Прокол был мой, значит, мне его и исправлять, – он снова повернулся к винтовке, в прицел глядя на то, как Гарри спускается вниз по улице к складу.  
– Я в этом не сомневалась, – голос Газель просто лучился удовольствием, но Эггзи неотрывно следил за Гарри, который, затянувшись сигаретой, остановился и уставился на телефон в своей ладони.  
Плеча Эггзи коснулось что-то твёрдое: Газель протягивала ему его же телефон.  
– Ещё мистер Ви сказал, что ты можешь попрощаться, – Газель вложила телефон в его руку и направилась к выходу с крыши.  
– Эггзи, – раздался знакомый голос в динамике.  
Выматерившись про себя, пока вставлял гарнитуру в ухо, Эггзи опять взял Гарри на прицел – Газель его проверяла. Видимо, хотела знать, не сломается ли он от эмоциональной встряски. Но – выкуси, стерва! – Эггзи не собирался доставлять ей такого удовольствия.  
– Не знал, что ты куришь, – ответил он, наблюдая, как Гарри, вскинув голову, разглядывает крыши.  
С площадки у склада позиция Эггзи не просматривалась из-за выступов-бойниц – этот цех, по ходу, проектировал Гауди заводского разлива.  
– Ты вообще ничего обо мне не знаешь, – Гарри растянул губы в ухмылке, прежде чем затянуться.  
– Ну, я точно знаю, что тебе стоило свалить из города при первой же возможности, – хмыкнул Эггзи.  
– Я не побегу, – Гарри был упрямым засранцем, и Эггзи это в нём когда-то возбуждало, хотя, если честно, то и сейчас немного тоже.  
– Зря. Хорошая мина при плохой игре – отличный ход, но не тогда, когда тебя разглядывают в прицел винтовки, – фыркнул Эггзи.  
Он думал, что у него будут трястись поджилки, потеть руки, а в голове будет твориться сраный пиздец, но Эггзи был взбудоражен. Чёрт, да у него практически стоял. Он и забыл, что Гарри мог быть таким: вальяжно-хищным, властным, с сумасшедшим блеском в глазах. Азарт ударил в голову сильнее вчерашнего рома.  
– Ну, так стреляй, сделай одолжение, – Гарри взмахнул рукой с сигаретой в приглашающем жесте.  
– Я ведь выстрелю, – Эггзи погладил пальцем спусковой крючок.  
– Нет, не выстрелишь, – ухмылка Гарри стала шире, а левая бровь издевательски изогнулась. – А знаешь почему? Духу не хватит. Всё, что у тебя есть – только бравада.  
– Как скажешь, – визор прицела опустился Гарри на грудь, нацелившись на сердце. – Пять. Четыре. Три. Может, последнее слово?  
– Стреляй, – Гарри прокатил звуки на языке так, что они завибрировали внутри Эггзи.  
– Прощай, Гарри, – крючок спружинил под пальцем.

***

Ресторан был донельзя пафосным – здесь, кажется, даже у официантов родословная была толщиною с оксфордский толковый словарь. И обычно в таких местах Эггзи чувствовал себя так, словно ошибся дверью в социальный класс, и всё ждал, что кто-то это заметит, или он сам себя выдаст, и его выставят на улицу, как обделавшегося на ковёр щенка. Гарри в такие момент улыбался ему, брал за руку и… Гарри… Эггзи опрокинул в себя виски, который заказал вместо аперитива, и, вздохнув, откинулся на стуле. Этот ресторан выбирал Гарри – всё-таки у них была годовщина сегодня. Шесть лет.  
Эггзи было бы паршиво из-за его неуместности, если бы он и так не чувствовал себя предельно хуёво, поэтому снобское мнение окружающих ему откровенно было до буя сейчас. Он пил в надежде, что горячительным сможет заполнить дыру, которая появилась в центре где-то под рёбрами и, не переставая, ныла. Когда Эггзи спустил курок, и Гарри как подкошенный упал на асфальт, внутри всё оборвалось: азарт, возбуждение, запал, сердце. Он всегда метко стрелял, так ведь?  
– Ещё виски? – обманчиво мягкий голос, который обычно посылал толпы мурашек по всему телу, прозвучал у самого уха, заставив окаменеть.  
Совладав с собой, Эггзи кивнул и краем глаза наблюдал, как Гарри наполняет его стакан.  
– Я ведь, кажется, просил тебя убраться подальше от города, – он недовольно поджал губы, перекатывая в обновлённом виски кубики льда.  
– Верно, я даже недолго обдумывал твоё предложение, – Гарри кивнул с вежливой улыбкой.  
– И что решил? – Эггзи, наконец, посмотрел ему в глаза.  
– Я подаю на развод, – улыбка из вежливой стала хищной. – Могу я присесть?  
– Это вряд ли.  
– Меня волнует этикет, а не твоё мнение, Эггзи, – Гарри сел на стул напротив.  
– Прости, не расслышал: ты сказал «развод»? – Эггзи демонстративно достал из наплечной кобуры свой глок, прикрыв его салфеткой. – Как же давно мы с тобой не сходились во мнениях.  
Улыбка Гарри стала ещё шире, пока он точно так же устраивал пистолет на колене, сев нога на ногу.  
– Аперитив, сэр? – услужливый официант подошёл к их столику, остановившись рядом с Гарри.  
– Мартини, – кивнул тот.  
Эггзи подождал, пока они останутся наедине, прежде чем спросить:  
– Значит, разойдёмся полюбовно?  
– Вряд ли. Ты ведь пытался меня убить, – Гарри подался вперёд, опасно сузив глаза и погружая в свой запах, смешанный с терпким парфюмом.  
– Ты сам меня об этом попросил, – Эггзи пожал плечами. – Значит, отсюда уйдёт лишь один из нас. Драка или перестрелка?  
– Ох, Эггзи, это один из моих любимейших ресторанов. Я бы не хотел попасть в их чёрный список, если овдовею прямо тут, – несмотря на отказ, в глазах Гарри появился задорный блеск.  
– Пусть будет танец, – Эггзи поднялся со своего места, протянув в приглашающем жесте ладонь.  
Он не мог найти этому объяснения, но стоило в глазах Гарри появиться налёту безумия, как его обдавало горячей волной возбуждения и адреналина. Его хотелось спровоцировать, подначить и посмотреть, что будет. В Эггзи загорелся азарт уйти безнаказанным, ну или… сдаться, если, конечно, Гарри брал пленных. От соприкосновения их ладоней Эггзи будто прошило разрядом тока.  
– Ты ведь не танцуешь, – Гарри в удивлении приподнял брови, окинув его недоверчивым взглядом, но всё же направился на танцпол.  
– Это было частью прикрытия, – хмыкнул Эггзи, закидывая наживку и раззадоривая Гарри.  
– Вот как, – тот ожидаемо повёлся.  
Они вышли в центр, чтобы не пересекаться с другими танцующими парами, и стали друг напротив друга. Гарри перехватил ладонь Эггси поудобнее, сжав её на весу в своей. Вторую ладонь он устроил у Эггзи на талии, и тот поступил так же. С первого же шага они столкнулись грудью, попытавшись вести каждый в своём направлении.  
– Гарри.  
– Эггзи, – Гарри посмотрел на него сверху вниз, чуть склонив голову с лёгкой усмешкой на губах.  
Эггзи закатил глаза, но всё же переместил руку с талии Гарри на плечо, позволив тому вести как более высокому партнёру. Заиграло медленное танго, и Гарри шагнул вперёд, прижав их друг к другу практически вплотную.  
– Почему ничего не вышло? – спросил он, обдав ухо и шею горячим дыханием.  
– Может, мы не подходим друг другу, а может, из-за лжи, – предположил Эггзи.  
– А может, ты приходил домой, как на работу? – Гарри резко откинул его назад, заставив прогнуться так, что позвоночник прострелило болью.  
Они встретились взглядами, и Эггзи похолодел: из карих глаз исчез азарт, теперь там была обида и злость – его слова задели Гарри за живое. Эггзи, не удержавшись, скользнул ладонью от плеча к шее, сжав затылок, и подался вверх:  
– Но нам ведь было хорошо вместе, – выдохнул он в сжатые в тонкую линию губы.  
– Ты врал мне, – рука Гарри забралась Эггзи под пиджак, сняв с пояса нож.  
– Ты мне тоже, – тот позволил поднять себя, легко простившись с оружием, и прижался к Гарри так, что это уже немного выходило за рамки приличия.  
В живот упёрлось что-то твёрдое, и Эггзи поднял вопросительный взгляд на Гарри.  
– Это не оружие, – фыркнул тот и продолжил их танец.  
Эггзи улыбнулся, прикусив губу, и понадеялся, что щёки не залило румянцем. Гарри всё ещё был зол, хоть уже и не в состоянии холодной ярости, и чертовски возбуждён, и Эггзи просто тонул в волнах исходящего от него жара.  
– Ну а ты? – делая разворот у колонны, Эггзи вытащил из второй наплечной кобуры Гарри модифицированный ТТ и отправил его в стоящий рядом вазон.  
– Что «я»? – Гарри поймал его в объятья, подхватив ладонью под колено у своего бедра.  
– Каково было всё время притворяться? – Эггзи заглянул в карие глаза, надеясь разглядеть в них правду, раз уж они оказались нос к носу.  
Вместо ответа Гарри, не разрывая зрительного контакта, позволил ему принять вертикальное положение, устроив ладони на талии Эггзи. Они так и застыли у колонны, глядя друг другу в глаза, пока мимо них в танце проплывали другие пары.  
– Я никогда не притворялся, – наконец ответил Гарри, наклонившись ещё ближе.  
У Эггзи перехватило дыхание – всё вдруг отошло на задний план, остался только Гарри, его глаза, его губы, его запах. Захотелось податься вперёд и поцеловать, чтобы дать скопившемуся напряжению выход во что-то приятное. И когда Эггзи уже качнулся с пятки на носок, Гарри развернулся и ушёл, не оглядываясь.  
Второй раз за день внутри всё оборвалось. Сраный Гарри Харт! Из-за него в последние два дня эмоции Эггзи превратились в американские горки. Он расклеился, иначе бы уже давно побежал следом. Когда эта мысль всё же пришла Эггзи в голову, и он сделал несколько шагов в сторону выхода, раздался натужный вой пожарной сирены, и с потолка хлынула вода. Все посетители, до этого манерно ужинавшие, превратились в гомонящую толпу и уже без всяких высокопарных расшаркиваний попытались разом выбраться наружу, расталкивая друг друга локтями. На выходе стало не продохнуть.  
Всё же кое-как пробравшись наружу, Эггзи застыл посреди тротуара – взволнованная и мокрая с ног до головы толпа закрывала обзор со всех сторон. Обернувшись пару раз вокруг своей оси, Эггзи вдруг заметил слабое помигивание в правом кармане пиджака, которое с каждой секундой становилось всё быстрее. Доверившись инстинкту, он сорвал с себя пиджак, кинув его в мусорную урну.  
– Все назад! – Эггзи успел отступить на полметра, когда волна жара от взрыва окатила его с ног до головы.  
В толпе раздались взволнованные крики, вдалеке уже слышался вой пожарных и полицейских сирен, а Эггзи стоял посреди этого сумасшествия и пытался начать дышать. Никогда не притворялся… Никогда не притворялся, блядь?! Да Гарри даже сейчас разыграл перед ним сцену только, чтобы подсунуть взрывчатку. И срать на то, что он пытался убить Эггзи, но вот за то, что надавил на чувства, заставил поверить, а потом вот так в душу плюнул, Гарри заслужил пулю промеж глаз.  
Эггзи резко сорвался с места, практически за шиворот выволок какого-то паренька, только что припарковавшего машину у обочины, не обращая внимания на сопротивление и ругань, сел на его место и провернул ключ, вдарив по газам. Оставив одну руку на руле, второй он вытащил из кармана брюк телефон, набрав Гарри, и кинул на пассажирское сиденье с включённой громкой связью. Он был чертовски зол, и с каждым гудком ярость накатывала на него всё сильнее.  
– Эггзи, – голос Гарри прозвучал без удивления, но с издёвкой.  
– Ты меня, блядь, только что убить пытался! – прорычал Эггзи, сжав ладони на руле так сильно, что не чувствовал пальцев.  
– Брось, там не было даже половины стандартного заряда, – Гарри весело фыркнул, но через секунду жёстко припечатал: – Ты сам пытался меня убить, так что теперь мы квиты.  
Бросив злой взгляд на телефон, Эггзи почувствовал нестерпимое желание вместо руля сжать пальцы на шее Гарри, а лучше проломить ему череп к хренам собачим. Эггзи просто физически нужно было что-то сломать, раскрушить или выпотрошить.  
– Как только доберусь до дома, я сожгу те сраные шторы в гостиной, которые, кстати, меня всегда бесили, и твою блядскую коллекцию газет! – Эггзи сморгнул красную пелену, застелившую глаза.  
Он не мог добраться до Гарри, поэтому собирался сделать ему больно хотя бы так, а ещё при этом разнести полдома.  
– Если только я не доберусь раньше! – рявкнул в ответ Гарри и повесил трубку.  
Выжав газ на полную, Эггзи наплевал на правила дорожного движения и другие машины, собираясь попасть домой первым. И у него это практически получилось, но у поворота на подъездную дорожку его протаранил чёрный мерседес, за рулём которого был Гарри. Удар пришёлся на пассажирскую сторону и был не особо сильным, но Эггзи всё равно пришлось потратить время на то, чтобы придти в себя и выбраться из машины.  
Он присел за коротко стриженной живой изгородью, оценивая свой дом снаружи как объект, на который ему нужно было пробраться и захватить. Бешенство, жёгшее Эггзи изнутри, улеглось, теперь его место заняла холодная ярость – у него была цель, и он собирался её ликвидировать с особой жестокостью. Ломиться через парадную дверь он не стал, решив идти в обход через гараж.  
Короткими перебежками Эггзи добрался до небольшого сарайчика, где садовник хранил свои инструменты, и, обойдя его, оказался позади гаража. Небольшое окошко под потолком было не закрыто, так что Эггзи пролез через него без особых проблем, не считая того, что в плечах проём оказался для него немного узковат. Открыв ящики для запчастей и инструментов, он сдвинул фальшивые задние стенки и уставился на абсолютное ничто – всё оружие исчезло.  
– Вот же... – Эггзи зло выдохнул сквозь зубы.  
Без оружия соваться в дом было глупо, потому что остальные тайники, скорее всего, тоже были пусты, так что Эггзи полез обратно. Практически припав к земле, он обежал дом и стал взбираться на второй этаж в кабинет Гарри, цепляясь за выложенную декоративным узором кладку. От оружия Эггзи, может быть, и избавились, но свой арсенал Гарри должен был поберечь. Так что в том, что в кабинете окажется хотя бы один тайник с оружием, можно было не сомневаться.  
Вскрывать балконную дверь не пришлось – Гарри её никогда не запирал, так что Эггзи бесшумно вошёл в комнату. Как вариант для тайника он выбрал секретер, стоящий в углу комнаты, в котором обычно хранился виски, и не прогадал: сбоку нашлось потайное отделение с ещё одним ТТ и парой обойм. Вооружившись, Эггзи выглянул в коридор и осмотрелся, но там были лишь темнота и тишина.  
Беззвучно ступая, Эггзи направился к лестнице – Гарри, где бы он ни был, рано или поздно пришлось бы подниматься или спускаться, а с угла коридора на первом этаже были видны основные выходы и входы, к тому же было удобно отступать в любом направлении. Позади осталась непроверенная спальня и гостевая, а остальные комнаты по дороге к лестнице оказались пусты, так что Эггзи рассчитывал застать Гарри врасплох внизу, но попался сам. От одного неаккуратного шага у самого спуска лестницы скрипнула половица, а в следующую секунду стену, возле которой стоял Эггзи, расчертила автоматная очередь.  
Пересчитав рёбрами ступёньки, Эггзи скатился с лестницы и добежал до угла, укрывшись там, как и планировал. Несколько секунд утонули в абсолютной тишине, а потом стена в десятке сантиметров от головы Эггзи взорвалась кирпичным крошевом от бронебойной пули. «Штурмовая винтовка», – про себя отметил Эггзи, падая на колени до того, как в стене образовалось ещё несколько дыр. Когда стрельба прекратилась, он издал тихий стон и сгруппировался для броска.  
На лестнице послышались тихие шаги, которые замерли у угла, а потом Гарри резко шагнул за него, вскидывая винтовку и прицеливаясь, но Эггзи поднырнул снизу. Он выбил оружие, ударил Гарри в грудь и примерился рукоятью пистолета тому в висок, но апперкот, врезавшийся в челюсть, заставил отступить назад. Для человека с простреленным левым плечом у Гарри был слишком сильный удар.  
Немного замешкавшись, приходя в себя, Эггзи чуть не пропустил момент, когда Гарри выхватил из-за пояса пистолет, но всё же успел нырнуть в проём гостиной. Оттуда он выбежал в столовую и, едва увернувшись от пуль, оказался на кухне, выйдя из переката. Снова стало тихо, но Эггзи уже приготовился к тому, что Гарри не пойдёт вслед за ним, а попытается зайти сзади, из коридора. Поэтому стоило тому показаться на пороге, как Эггзи разрядил в него пол-обоймы. Однако Гарри это не остановило, и он, не сбавляя шага, ринулся вперёд, вскинув пистолет. Последние пули Гарри израсходовал на дверцу холодильника, которую Эггзи распахнул, чтобы использовать как укрытие. Сильный удар через дверцу пришёлся Эггзи в плечо, чуть не опрокинув его на пол, но он устоял на ногах, глядя на то, как Гарри на ходу разбирает бесполезный теперь пистолет.  
В рукопашном бою Гарри бил скупыми чёткими ударами, выцеливая болевые точки острым концом пистолетной рамки, но Эггзи был быстрее. Поэтому, блокируя удары, ждал подходящего момента для выстрела – в этот раз он целился в голову, поняв, что стрелять в корпус бесполезно. Серией ударов в живот и голову он заставил Гарри привалиться к кухонному острову в поиске опоры. И пока тот дезориентированно встряхивал головой, Эггзи выстрелил, но не попал, оттого что Гарри наклонился влево, ощупывая висок. В ответ на выстрел в Эггзи полетел тесак для мяса, а сам Гарри навалился на него всем телом, пытаясь отнять пистолет.  
Эггзи боднул его головой в лицо, и успел нанести пару ударов по рёбрам, когда на его горле сжалась ладонь, лишая воздуха. Второй рукой Гарри сжал запястье с пистолетом, пытаясь выбить тот из хватки. Грянул выстрел, а вслед за ним и взрыв, отбросивший их обоих к проходу в столовую.  
Приподнявшись на подрагивающих руках, Эггзи мотнул головой: перед глазами плясали чёрные точки, а в ушах стоял протяжный писк. А ещё начали болеть ушибленные рёбра, и угол челюсти, и шея. Точнее, они и раньше болели, но ещё пару секунд назад он мог это как-то игнорировать. Кое-как встав на ноги, Эггзи, пошатываясь, дошёл до обеденного стола, когда услышал за спиной стон. Он обернулся и застал Гарри, цепляющегося за косяк, чтобы встать на ноги. За его спиной живописно полыхала кухня. Видимо, Эггзи задел газовый шланг, когда стрелял в Гарри в первый раз, а во второй хватило искры, чтобы набежавший газ взорвался.  
Гарри вытащил из нагрудного кармана пиджака платок, вытер с лица кровь из разбитых губы и носа и, зло прищурившись, посмотрел на Эггзи. Тот убрал оставшийся в руках ТТ сзади за пояс брюк и встал в стойку:  
– Продолжим?  
То, что Гарри с рыком бросится на него, было немного неожиданно, но раззадоривало. Эггзи успел прикрыть рёбра и даже заехать тому по почкам до того, как его завалили на стол и хорошенько приложили по лицу. Из глаз посыпались искры, но Эггзи в долгу не остался и резко дёрнул вверх коленом, так удачно оказавшимся между ног навалившегося на него Гарри. Под руку как раз попалась небольшая ваза, всегда стоявшая на столе и окончившая своё существование, разбившись о голову Гарри. Она, кстати, была у того любимой, сделанной из тонкого китайского фарфора, что делало факт её кончины вдвойне приятнее.  
Пока Гарри приходил в себя, Эггзи с силой оттолкнул его на сервант, выбив заодно там стеклянные дверцы. Ну, он всё равно собирался разнести здесь всё, так что… Залюбовавшись на дело рук своих, он чуть ещё раз не поймал челюстью хук от Гарри, но вовремя увернулся, и, оттолкнувшись от пола, проскользил бедром по столу, сразу же оказавшись в другой части комнаты. Однако Гарри оказался проворным засранцем, догнавшим его через пару секунд, а потом пересчитавшим спиной Эггзи все сраные рамочки с гравюрами на стене. Он не учёл только того, что руки Эггзи в этот момент оказались свободны, и тот этим с удовольствием воспользовался. От резкого сильного удара по ушам казалось, что в голове что-то взорвалось, в глазах белело и накрывало ощущением лёгкой контузии – Эггзи знал это по собственному опыту. А Гарри, если и не знал, то прочувствовал это на себе прямо сейчас. И, пока он отходил от этих приятных ощущений, Эггзи кубарем втолкнул его в гостиную, но полежать на полу и прийти в себя не дал. Вместо этого он сгрёб Гарри с пола за пиджак и протащил головой по длинному столику у стены, сметя оттуда все фигурки. Давно уже нужно было перебить весь херов фарфор в этом доме!  
Гарри умудрился ухватиться одной рукой за край столика, а второй подхватить светильник, и Эггзи пришлось сгруппироваться и прикрыть голову от него руками, так что до пресс-папье на другом конце они так и не добрались. Зато Эггзи проломил собой гипсокартонную перегородку, в которую его швырнул Гарри. Они ещё немного погоняли друг друга по комнате, швыряясь вещами и кроша собою хрупкую и не очень мебель, пока не столкнулись у дивана. Правда, тот не выдержал их ожесточённой возни и опрокинулся на спинку. Гарри повезло больше – он остался стоять на ногах, а вот Эггзи получил пару приветов от злоебучих оксфордов прямо в живот, но в долгу не остался: он уронил Гарри на себя, а потом, резко дёрнув за галстук, уронил его головой ещё и об пол. Одной рукой зафиксировав Гарри вниз лицом, второй рукой Эггзи от души приложил его кулаком по печени. Он бы ещё и по рёбрам добавил, но на его плече в бульдожьей хватке сжались зубы, и Эггзи, завопив, пришлось выпустить Гарри из захвата.  
Они ещё немного повозились на полу, локтями и коленями стараясь засадить друг другу туда, где помягче и побольнее. Эггзи попытался придушить Гарри ногами, а тот чуть не выдернул ему плечо из сустава своим грёбаным джиу-джитсу, но под конец они на четвереньках застыли друг напротив друга, пытаясь отдышаться. Эггзи подумал, что нужно было бы взять тайм-аут, если они хотели, чтобы хоть кто-то из них смог дожить до победы, но тут ему на глаза попался пистолет, который выпал у него же из-за пояса, и теперь лежал у перевёрнутого дивана всего в паре метров.  
Эггзи в один перекат подхватил пистолет с пола, встав в стойку для стрельбы, и Гарри вместе с ним, распрямляясь после кувырка за штурмовой винтовкой. Блядь, он ведь и забыл, что кинул ту где-то около гостиной. Так они и застыли, целясь друг в друга.  
Сейчас победителем становился тот, кто выстрелит первым, и Эггзи ничего не стоило нажать на курок, но ярость улеглась, как и жажда чужой крови. Эггзи просто смотрел на Гарри и задавался вопросом: как? Как он умудрился проморгать тот факт, что Гарри сраный клирик из Эквилибриума, когда говорил «да» у алтаря? Как не заметил, что выходит за убийцу? Где, мать его, были его глаза?! Эггзи ещё раз окинул Гарри взглядом: сильный, собранный, сумасшедший, ловко держащий винтовку, да и, наверное, любое оружие, с выверенными чёткими движениями, умеющий убивать... нет, любящий убивать – смертоносный ублюдок. Тот самый, который грел его руки в своих, подтыкал ему одеяло по ночам, носил завтраки в постель, говорил влюблённые глупости, целовал нежно и осторожно… Эггзи действительно любил Гарри. Порой так сильно, что хотел убить, но всё же любил. Даже несмотря на всё то дерьмо, что было между ними. Хотя чего не случится за шесть лет?  
Эггзи опустил пистолет.  
– Эггзи! – с нажимом произнёс Гарри, крепче сжав ствол винтовки.  
– Нет, – Эггзи кинул ТТ на пол. – Хочешь – стреляй, а я не буду.  
– Ну же! – Гарри бросил на него отчаянный взгляд. – На складе же тебе духу хватило. Если бы не промахнулся…  
– Я не промахнулся, – Эггзи развёл руками, сдаваясь. – Гарри, я военный снайпер – если бы я хотел тебя убить, то стрелял бы в голову.  
Гарри отступил назад, качнув головой, и загнанно посмотрел на Эггзи. Тот сделал аккуратный шаг вперёд, потом ещё один, и ещё пару, пока дуло опустившейся винтовки не упёрлось ему в грудь.  
– Если хочешь, то... – Эггзи посмотрел на ствол и поднял глаза на Гарри.  
Секунду взгляд был растерянным, а потом Гарри отшвырнул винтовку, резко притянув Эггзи к себе. Он вжался в его губы своими, шумно втянув воздух носом, прежде чем сорваться в отчаянный поцелуй с металлическим привкусом крови. Пальцы судорожно огладили спину Эггзи, на пару секунд замерев на плечах, и, с силой пройдясь по загривку, впились в затылок, подталкивая вперёд. Поутихшее возбуждение вспыхнуло с новой силой, и Эггзи жадно ответил на поцелуй, привстав на цыпочки и обняв Гарри за шею. Но этого было слишком мало: Гарри был нужен ему весь – здесь и сейчас. Времени на то, чтобы дойти до спальни, у них попросту не было, так что Эггзи одной подсечкой отправил Гарри на диван, приземлившись сверху. А когда тот попытался приподняться, надавил предплечьем на горло, заставив остаться на месте, и принялся вылизывать рот Гарри, устроившись между разведённых бёдер.  
Гарри сдался под его напором и сжал в ладонях ягодицы Эггзи, прижав его к себе так, чтобы тереться членом о член через ткань брюк. По позвоночнику прокатилась волна жара, и Эггзи всхлипнул ему в рот, задвигав бёдрами в ответ. Боже, как же он соскучился по сексу! И по губам Гарри – от их прикосновений кожа начинала гореть. Почувствовав, как Гарри начал выцеловывать его шею, спускаясь от угла челюсти вниз, Эггзи откинул голову назад и зажмурился, закусив губу, чтобы сдержать стон. Ткань его рубашки затрещала оттого, что Гарри резко распахнул её, вырвав пуговицы с мясом. Его язык оставил длинный влажный след на ключице Эггзи, пока ладони шарили по спине и бокам, расчерчивая их следами от ногтей. Мягкие касания губ сменились укусами, когда Гарри спустился ниже, вылизывая грудь Эггзи. Стало сложно сдерживать стоны, и Эггзи замотал головой, поскуливая, но когда Гарри скользнул ладонью под пояс брюк, его прорвало. Длинные пальцы прошлись по ложбинке между ягодиц, надавив кончиками на вход.  
– Гарри, – протянул Эггзи, податливо прогнувшись в спине ещё сильнее.  
Он двигался вслед за Гарри: прижимался, чувствуя, как возбуждённый член потирается о его бедра, елозил, стараясь насадиться на дразнящие пальцы, и подавался вперёд, ожидая влажного поцелуя или жалящего укуса.  
Эггзи прижался лбом ко лбу Гарри, прошептав почти слышно:  
– Сейчас…  
Молния в брюках чертовски сильно давила на чувствительную головку, хлопок брифов натирал, но хуже всего было то, что Гарри был до сих пор одет.  
– Здесь? – Гарри лизнул его нижнюю губу.  
– Да.  
– Смазка?  
– Сейчас принесу. Разденься!  
Эггзи поднялся на ноги и скинул с себя порванную рубашку, начавшую липнуть к телу. Немного пошатываясь, словно пьяный, он дошёл до комода, где должен был остаться флакон смазки ещё с лучших времён, когда желание потрахаться могло накрыть их в любой момент и в любой части дома. Перерыв пару шуфляд, Эггзи вытащил полупустую баночку и оглянулся: Гарри переступил через упавшие на пол брюки и, абсолютно обнажённый, направился к нему. Эггзи почувствовал, как пересыхает во рту, и шагнул навстречу. Он потёрся носом о плечо, прижался губами к шее, окунаясь в пряно-горький запах парфюма и возбуждения Гарри, и сжал в ладонях крепкую задницу.  
Гарри прерывисто выдохнул над его ухом и подцепил пальцем пряжку ремня Эггзи:  
– Снимай, – приказал он низким, ставшим хриплым голосом и смахнул рукой с комода всё, что там стояло.  
Эггзи два раза повторять было не нужно: он, путаясь в подрагивающих пальцах, расстегнул на себе брюки, спустив их вместе с бельём, и позволил подсадить себя на комод. Оттуда он полюбовался на то, как двигаются мышцы на спине Гарри, пока тот наклонялся за упавшим флакончиком смазки, и сразу же обнял ногами за талию, притягивая к себе, стоило тому выпрямиться.  
– Готов? – уточнил Гарри, растирая смазку на пальцах, и получил в ответ нетерпеливый смешок.  
Он чуть наклонился вперёд, сухо клюнув Эггси в губы, прежде чем протолкнуть в него сразу два пальца. Эггзи довольно застонал, сжав пальцами края крышки комода, и шире развёл бёдра. Гарри добавил немного смазки на ладонь и задвигал рукой в быстром темпе. К двум пальцам добавился третий, растягивая сильнее и заставляя Эггзи шептать ругательства сквозь зубы, – тело соскучилось по крышесносному коктейлю возбуждения и удовольствия, по ощущению заполненности, растянутости и лёгкой примеси боли. Гарри подался вперёд, чтобы потереться носом о край его уха:  
– Не закрывай глаза, – тихо попросил он.  
Гарри достал пальцы и огладил ладонями бёдра Эггси, потом сместил их на лодыжки, освобождая свою талию от захвата. Он наклонился за медленным тягучим поцелуем, устраивая ноги Эггзи у себя на плечах. Казалось, Гарри вообще никуда не спешил, изводя Эггзи своей неторопливостью, но то, насколько сильно он был возбуждён, выдавало его сорванное дыхание, дрожащие кончики пальцев и каменный стояк. Особенно последний. Эггзи не торопил, зная, что как только они начнут – долго это не продлится. Но ему и не нужно было долго, нужно было – сильно. Эггзи откинулся лопатками на стену, для верности упёршись в нее ещё и одной рукой. Второй рукой он вцепился в край комода.  
– Хорошо, – пообещал он Гарри, пяткой подтолкнув его в плечо.  
Первый толчок был сильным, так что даже стало немного больно, и Эггзи втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Второй и третий были такими же – Гарри задал быстрый темп, вбиваясь в Эггзи на всю длину, не давая привыкнуть ни к позе, ни к саднящему ощущению в мышцах. И Эггзи был не против: он вскрикивал в голос, чувствуя, как низ живота сводит от удовольствия, а на ногах поджимаются пальцы, и не отрывал взгляд от тёмных глаз напротив.  
На одном из толчков Эггзи почувствовал, как горячий узел в животе отпускает, растекаясь жаром в паху, и вцепился ладонью Гарри в загривок, выстанывая его имя. А потом оргазм выкрутил в сладкой судороге все мышцы в теле, пробежавшись разрядами тока по коже. Гарри после пары движений тоже замер, низко застонав. Через пару секунд он практически придавил собой Эггзи к стене, но потом всё же встал, дав тому сесть удобнее.  
Эггзи, всё ещё немного оглушённый оргазмом, оттолкнулся от стены и уткнулся лбом Гарри в плечо, обняв его руками за пояс. Шевелиться не хотелось, говорить тоже, думать – тем более, хотелось просто сидеть и дышать Гарри. И немного поспать, наверное.  
– Как ты? – Гарри нежно прижался губами к его виску, мягко поглаживая пальцами по влажной спине.  
– Хорошо, – выдохнул Эггзи, прикрыв глаза. – Но мы больше не будем делать это на комоде.  
У него затекла шея, болела спина и тянуло мышцы ног – секс, конечно, был охуенным и стоил того, но в следующий раз нужно было поискать поверхность поудобнее.  
– Абсолютно с тобой согласен, – тихо вздохнул Гарри, зарывшись носом ему в волосы на макушке.  
Эггзи весело фыркнул и опустил свои ладони чуть ниже, начав разминать Гарри поясницу. Если у того и была ахиллесова пята, то она располагалась чуть повыше задницы. Гарри издал довольный стон и прижался к Эггзи сильнее, подставляясь под его пальцы. Эггзи вполне мог отрубиться прямо в таком положении, если бы во входную дверь кто-то не принялся усердно колотить.  
Из расслабленного состояния в боевой режим Гарри переключился за доли секунды: он отстранился от Эггзи, подхватил с пола свои брюки и ТТ и, одеваясь на ходу, направился к двери. Эггзи последовал за ним, прихватив только винтовку. Они оба остановились у входной двери: Гарри взялся за ручку, приготовившись стрелять при необходимости, а Эггзи замер чуть поодаль в стойке на колене, чтобы прикрывать его и встречать незваных гостей автоматной очередью.  
Кивнув Эггзи, Гарри приоткрыл дверь, аккуратно выглянув за неё:  
– Тревор, Мэгги, констебли, добрый вечер, – он степенно кивнул Гарри каждому из названных. – Я могу вам чем-то помочь?  
Эггзи опустил винтовку и удивлённо уставился на дверь: Степлтоны? Да ещё и в комплекте с мусорами. Эта ночь не переставала его удивлять, даже страшно было представить, чем она могла закончиться, если всё продолжится в том же духе.  
– Простите, сэр, – прозвучал незнакомый голос, скорее всего, констебля. – Мы прибыли по вызову от ваших соседей на жалобу о шуме. У вас всё в порядке?  
– Да, – твёрдо ответил Гарри самым уверенным своим тоном, стараясь встать так, чтобы в щель между косяком и дверью не было видно ни его обнажённого торса, ни того, во что превратился их холл.  
После их охрененно эмоционального выяснения отношений стены были изрешечены дырами от пуль разного калибра, на полу валялись куски чего-то, что раньше было мебелью, вперемешку с крошевом из стекла, а часть перил на лестнице зияла огромной дырой, которую Эггзи пробил, спускаясь кувырком. Тут не надо было иметь жетон, чтоб понять, что в доме недавно была перестрелка.  
– Мы можем войти, сэр? – спросил второй незнакомый голос.  
– Мы услышали шум и грохот, а потом кто-то кричал. Гарри, боже, мы так испугались, – к добрососедскому балагану подключилась миссис Степлтон.  
Эггзи аккуратно положил винтовку на пол и подошёл к Гарри, обняв его одной рукой через грудь:  
– Маргарет, это я кричал. Простите за беспокойство, мы отмечали годовщину и немного увлеклись, – Эггзи очень надеялся, что его голос прозвучал достаточно виновато и затраханно, хотя со вторым, вроде, не должно было быть проблем.  
Теперь они вдвоём заслоняли дверной проём, прикрывая разнесённый в щепки холл: Гарри, голый по пояс, и Эггзи, из одежды прикрывавшийся только брюками, и то лишь теми, которые были на Гарри. Сейчас можно было поджечь весь дом, и пожара никто бы не заметил, потому что все уставились на обнажённое бедро Эггзи и засосы со следами зубов на груди у него и у Гарри.  
– Простите, сэр, мы... – первым опомнился длинный, как шпала, констебль, – мы, пожалуй, пойдём. Извините за беспокойство.  
– Ничего страшного, – кивнул ему Гарри, со своей светской выдержкой даже не изменившись в лице.  
– О боже, простите! – миссис Степлтон взволнованно всплеснула руками, но её взгляд так и не поднялся выше груди Эггзи. – И… с годовщиной вас.  
– Прошу, Мэгги, никаких извинений – это мы вас побеспокоили, и нам очень неудобно из-за этого. И большое спасибо за поздравления, – Гарри покачал головой и выдал одну из своих дежурных извиняющихся улыбок.  
Эггзи порадовался тому, что отдуваться за всё пришлось не ему – он бы и пары слов связать не смог. Он, в общем-то, и молча стоял из последних сил, стараясь не рассмеяться. А вот Степлтонам весело не было: Тревор не знал, куда деть взгляд, явно чувствуя себя охрененно неловко, зато у его супруги вопросов с тем, куда смотреть, не было – Эггзи казалось, ещё чуть-чуть, и его бедро воспламенится от её взгляда.  
– С годовщиной, – наконец выдавил из себя мистер Степлтон. – Маргарет, дорогая, пойдём, – он подхватил жену под руку, уводя с порога. – Всего доброго.  
– Доброй ночи, ещё раз извините, – Гарри закрыл дверь, не став затягивать с реверансами.  
Как только щёлкнул замок, Эггзи затрясся от смеха, стараясь не заржать в полный голос, раз уж у их соседей был такой чуткий слух.  
– Да-да, очень смешно, – фыркнул Гарри, тоже улыбаясь, а потом одним резким движением отвесил Эггзи довольно ощутимый шлепок по заднице. – Но я был бы рад, если бы ты не светил голым задом перед соседями.  
– Эй, мой голый зад спас положение, так что мог бы проявить к нему хоть немного уважения! – Эггзи не смог перестать смеяться, даже потирая красный след от шлепка. – Тем более Мэгги, – он попытался скопировать вежливо-дружелюбный тон Гарри, выделив имя соседки, – кажется, всё понравилось.  
– Не заставляй меня жалеть, что не пристрелил тебя, – Гарри одарил его суровым взглядом.  
Эггзи посерьезнел, вглядевшись в лицо Гарри:  
– Ты ревнуешь?  
– Что, если да?  
На лицо наползла глупая улыбка, и Эггзи закусил нижнюю губу, чтобы хоть как-то это скрыть:  
– Ну, я приму душ, а потом можем повторить. Только без комода в этот раз.  
Гарри подошёл к нему, взъерошив волосы:  
– У тебя пять минут на душ.  
Смазано поцеловав Гарри в ключицу, Эггзи пошёл на второй этаж. Это Гарри умудрялся даже посреди ядерного взрыва выглядеть охуенно и благоухать парфюмом за пару штук, а Эггзи выглядел, как жертва катастрофы, и лучше было даже не вдумываться в то, чем он пах. Так что ему просто физически было необходимо смыть с себя весь тот коктейль из крови, пота, спермы, сажи и пороха, который был размазан по его телу плотным слоем.  
Прошлёпав босыми ногами в душевую, Эггзи включил напор горячей воды на полную и застонал одновременно от боли и удовольствия. С одной стороны, усталые мышцы были рады тёплой воде, с другой – на ушибах, ссадинах и порезах она ощущалась не очень приятно. Они с Гарри нефигово сегодня повеселились – чуть не убили друг друга и в ебеня разнесли первый этаж. Но это Эггзи сейчас не особо волновало, потому что он чувствовал себя просто до безумия счастливым. Он как будто снова влюбился в Гарри, наверное, даже больше, чем шесть лет назад, когда они только познакомились, а тогда он чуть ли не ссал кипятком от восторга. Гарри был просто… у Эггзи даже слова такого не было, чтобы описать, насколько возбуждённым, взбудораженным и зачарованным он себя ощущал, вспоминая, как Гарри выглядит при параде, с оружием и жаждой крови в глазах.  
По-быстрому ополоснувшись, Эггзи влез в свежее бельё, натянул футболку и спустился на первый этаж. Гарри нашёлся на руинах кухни, нарезающим уцелевшую вчерашнюю буженину, пережившую взрыв в холодильнике.  
– Я принёс вино из подвала, так что если найдёшь целые бокалы, то можем его открыть, – предложил он, устраивая металлический противень на единственной не обгоревшей части кухонного уголка.  
– Ну, это вряд ли, – Эггзи аккуратно ступая между осколками того, что как раз когда-то и было бокалами, пробрался к Гарри. – Шкафчику со стеклянной посудой не свезло при взрыве. Серванту с сервизом, кстати, тоже, но это уже из-за того, что ты на него упал.  
– Весьма опрометчиво с моей стороны – теперь нам не из чего выпить, – Гарри весело фыркнул и потянулся за опрокинутым барным стулом, чтобы присесть.  
– Ой, да ладно, – Эггзи взял бутылку с вином и примостился на посудомоечную машину – не зря они тогда купили модель со стальным покрытием корпуса.  
Продавить пробку в горлышко было делом одной минуты, так что, «открыв» бутылку без штопора, Эггзи вскинул её вверх и озвучил короткий тост:  
– С годовщиной нас! – он сделал большой глоток из горла и протянул бутылку Гарри.  
Тот покачал головой от такого отношения к коллекционному вину, но бутылку принял:  
– С годовщиной!  
Несколько минут они молча ели нарезанную толстыми ломтями буженину без вилок и ножей, подбирая куски с противня руками, и передавая друг другу бутылку с вином.  
– Почему мы раньше этого не делали? – наконец спросил Эггзи, облизывая жирные пальцы.  
– Не делали чего? Не пытались друг друга убить? Не разносили вдрызг дом? Не ужинали посреди ночи на сожженной кухне? – уточнил Гарри, задумчиво вертя в руках бутылку, но так и не отпив из неё.  
– Не спускали пар? Не трахались, как сумасшедшие? Это всё, – Эггзи обвёл рукой устроенный ими бардак, – из-за того, что у нас за шесть лет накопилось слишком много невысказанного дерьма.  
– Согласен.  
– Так почему?  
– Адреналин меня заводит – чем ближе я к краю, тем острее чувства, но ты... – Гарри замялся, начав ковырять пальцем этикетку на бутылке.  
– Что – я? – Эггзи нагнулся вперёд и вытащил ту у Гарри из рук.  
– Ты вырос в атмосфере насилия, и ты ненавидишь его, и я решил, что должен окружить тебя чем-то противоположным ему, – Гарри явно чувствовал себя неловко, говоря о своих чувствах: его голос немного подрагивал, и он не поднимал глаз от собственных ладоней, которые сцепил в замок.  
– У тебя получилось, – Эггзи улыбнулся. – Почему ты просто не предложил?  
Гарри пожал плечами, подняв на него взгляд.  
– А почему не предложил ты? – задал встречный вопрос.  
– Туше, – теперь пришла пора Эггзи вертеть бутылку в руках, подыскивая вариант для ответа. – Я… хм, мне было неудобно, потому что ты так бережно ко мне относился и… я думал, что тебе не понравится идея.  
– Ну, не такой уж я и консерватор в постели, – хмыкнул Гарри.  
– Что? Нет, я не об этом. Я, бля, не знаю, как объяснить, – Эггзи взъерошил волосы на затылке.  
– Я понял, о чём ты. Многие вещи мы упустили из-за недосказанности.  
– Да, мы пиздец как заврались, – Эггзи отпил из бутылки, задумавшись о том, сколько вообще между ними было сказано правды за шесть лет. – Ты вот вообще не портной.  
– На самом деле, я умею кроить и шить, но это больше как хобби – основная работа занимает слишком много времени. А ты, выходит, снайпер?  
– Да, был, когда служил морпехом. И сейчас иногда приходится, но чаще я оказываюсь в гуще событий. Помнишь тот званый благотворительный ужин у герцогини? Хотя ты-то точно помнишь – ты же месяц к нему готовился.  
– И ты чуть не опоздал на него, – Гарри кивнул, выражением лица дав понять, что эту оплошность он ещё не скоро забудет.  
– Я за два часа до его начала вернулся из Мексики со сломанным ребром и лёгкой контузией. И из-за сраной гранаты, разорвавшейся рядом со мной, я половину ужина вообще нихрена не видел, – Эггзи развёл руками, оправдываясь.  
– То-то ты был странно тихим в тот раз, а я думал, что переборщил с нотациями.  
– Если б я открыл рот, ты бы услышал, как я заикаюсь.  
– Паршивый был ужин, – Гарри ободряюще подмигнул Эггзи. – Если бы мне не нужно было сократить список присутствовавших там гостей, я бы с радостью пропустил весь этот светский балаган.  
– Да ладно? Ты же обожаешь все эти снобские рауты!  
– С детства терпеть не могу. Меня вообще сильно нервирует, когда в комнате больше четырёх человек. Бывают, правда, и приятные моменты, вроде нашей свадьбы, но большую её часть я не запомнил. С самого начала банкета так точно, – виноватый взгляд у Гарри был явлением довольно редким, так что Эггзи им сейчас наслаждался.  
– Я даже не понял, как ты тогда успел набраться, – он пожал плечами.  
– Я, в общем-то, тогда не пил. Перед свадьбой выдалась неудачная миссия, и после неё я был под действием одного экспериментального психотропа.  
– Так ты обдолбанный тогда был, – хохотнул Эггзи. – А я всё понять не мог, чего ты всё время улыбаешься, как ненормальный. У нас где-то даже в альбоме фотка есть, – он слез с посудомойки, начав пробираться в гостиную по стеклянному крошеву.  
– Плюс того препарата был в том, что он вызывал эйфорию, но детоксикация после него была просто убийственная. Более паршивого утра, чем после нашей свадьбы, я в своей жизни не припомню, а я ведь половину обучения в колледже был не до конца трезвым, – Гарри тоже рассмеялся.  
– Про это я бы хотел послушать истории, – Эггзи оглянулся подмигнуть ему, и зацепился взглядом за телефон, валяющийся на полу.  
Сенсорный экран был весь в трещинах и всё время вспыхивал логотипом операционной системы, которая, видимо, пыталась перезапуститься. Вот только Эггзи был точно уверен, что перед ним телефон Гарри, потому что свой он оставил в машине, но логотип программного обеспечения был от V-агентства.  
– Гарри? – позвал Эггзи. – Это ведь твой мобильник?  
Гарри подошёл сзади, выглянув из-за его плеча.  
– Да. Но…  
Они оба уставились на помигивающий экран.  
– Принеси моё портмоне. Чёрное, с тисненым логотипом «Хантсмэн», – попросил Гарри, нагнувшись за телефоном.  
Эггзи, не спрашивая зачем, сбегал в холл и принёс оттуда то, о чём его просили, а затем проследил, как телефон исчез в одном из отделений портмоне.  
– Материал внутри не пропускает сигнал, так что теперь телефон не смогут запеленговать, – пояснил Гарри.  
Эггзи кивнул, окинул взглядом сожженную кухню и разгромленную гостиную, и озвучил то, что было у них двоих на уме:  
– Мы рано расслабились.  
– Ты прав, пора уходить, – Гарри шагнул через порог в гостиную, направившись к камину.  
– Гарри?  
– Да? – он оглянулся.  
– Вместе?  
– И никак иначе, – Гарри улыбнулся своей сумасшедшей улыбкой, и Эггзи почувствовал, как по позвоночнику прошла волна мурашек. – Я возьму оружие, ты возьми костюмы. Те, что мы шили на заказ к ужину у герцогини, подойдут.  
– Костюмы? Серьёзно? – Эггзи сложил руки на груди, наблюдая, как Гарри разбирает тайник с оружием в камине.  
– Они пуленепробиваемые, – Гарри снова улыбнулся.  
– О… ого! Так вот почему у тебя в плече на одну дырку от пули меньше, – Эггзи довольно кивнул сам себе и пошёл в гардеробную.  
Пуленепробиваемые костюмы, портные-убийцы, портмоне-глушилки – вот как после такого доверять приятным на вид джентльменам при знакомстве? Эггзи улыбнулся от этой мысли, а ещё от осознания того факта, что Гарри заказал пуленепробиваемый костюм и для него. Он вытащил из шкафа два чехла с костюмами, теперь понимая, почему Гарри относился к ним с таким трепетом, и пошёл обратно. Им нужно было приодеться, наметить план отступления и свалить из дома как можно быстрее, так что пора было поторапливаться. Вот только они уже немного опоздали: в окно спальни Эггзи увидел, как их дом окружают люди в спецформе с автоматами наизготовку.  
Добежав до первого этажа, Эггзи чуть не столкнулся у лестницы с Гарри, который нёс две сумки с оружием.  
– Нас окружили. Группа зачистки. Видимо, после заварушки в ресторане они в курсе, что ты жив, – быстро отрапортовал Эггзи, принимая из рук Гарри пистолет.  
– Гараж не вариант. Значит, уходим через котельную, – Гарри шагнул вдоль стены, открыв дверь в подвал.  
– Там нет выхода, – Эггзи поудобнее перехватил костюмы, чтобы можно было стрелять без заминок.  
– Там есть лаз, как раз на такой случай, – Гарри начал спускаться вниз.  
– Обожаю твою предусмотрительность! – Эггзи пошёл следом, закрыв за ними дверь.  
Лаз действительно оказался лазом: замаскированным под вентиляционные трубы узким, длинным, темным тоннелем, в котором пришлось ползти на карачках, путаясь ногами в чехле с костюмом и пропихивая впереди себя сумку с оружием. Ничего такого, чего Эггзи не приходилось хоть раз делать на заданиях, но в этот раз за спиной раздавалось тихое размеренное дыхание Гарри. И это было пиздец странно. Если бы Эггзи мог, он бы развернулся и проверил, действительно ли это так, но он даже не мог до конца распрямить руки в упоре, не то что ворочаться из стороны в сторону.  
Из тоннеля донёсся звонкий короткий звук.  
– Звуковая граната, – хмыкнул за спиной Эггзи Гарри. – Сейчас начнут штурм.  
– Вряд ли, – пропыхтел Эггзи, начав энергичнее толкать перед собой сумку. – Они не будут рисковать людьми, если можно сделать всё чисто и без потерь.  
– Они ведь не станут взрывать дом? – судя по звукам сзади, Гарри тоже ускорился.  
– Ну, у нас в агентстве принято всё делать с размахом, так что, думаю, не удержатся от показушного жеста.  
Они, наконец, доползли до поворота к небольшому металлическому люку, и Эггзи замолчал, зажав зубами фонарик, чтобы освободить обе руки. С засовом пришлось повозиться пару долгих секунд, прежде чем Эггзи открыл проход к канализационной камере, куда стекалась вода из уличных стоков. Пахло там до тошноты отвратно, но возможность распрямиться хотя бы в половину роста окупала и запах, и хлюпнувший под босыми ногами ил.  
– Нам нужна машина, – Гарри закрыл за собой люк, спустившись вслед за Эггзи.  
– К тебе или ко мне? – спросил тот, поиграв бровями.  
У каждого из них было место, где можно было переждать бурю вроде этой, и о котором не было известно никому, тем более в агентствах, на которые они работали. Оставалось только выяснить, какое из этих мест им сейчас было удобнее использовать.  
– Сначала проведаем одного моего старого друга? – хитрый прищур Гарри вызывал у Эггзи двоякие чувства: с одной стороны, это было обещанием приключений на задницу, которые он любил, с другой стороны, эти приключения обычно заканчивались для Эггзи очередным геморроем.  
– Только не Мактавиш! – Эггзи сразу догадался, о ком шла речь.  
– Нам нужно разобраться в ситуации и достать информацию из моего телефона, если там хоть что-то можно восстановить. Тем более…  
Прогремел взрыв, отдавшийся вибрацией даже в бетонных стенах канализационной камеры, а из туннеля, по которому Гарри и Эггзи до неё добрались, дохнуло жаром.  
– Суки, – зло выдохнул Эггзи сквозь зубы.  
Он знал, что так и будет, но дом всё равно было жаль – он любил это место, хоть порой, бывало, и не хотел туда возвращаться. Но это был его дом!  
– Ладно, Мактавиш! – Эггзи снова сосредоточился на текущих проблемах, чтобы не думать о только что прогремевшем взрыве. – Если вы с ним работаете на одну организацию, то...  
– Я ему абсолютно доверяю, – оборвал его Гарри.  
Эггзи бы очень хотел недовольно взмахнуть руками, но те были заняты сумкой и костюмом, поэтому он только закатил глаза. Хотя, если подумать, он при необходимости мог обратиться за помощью к Райану или Джамалу, будучи уверенным, что его не сдадут агентству. Так что раз Гарри доверял Мактавишу, то и Эггзи тоже придётся.  
– А, чёрт с тобой! Мактавиш, так Мактавиш. Добуду нам машину, – он сгрузил свою поклажу Гарри в руки, чтобы поднять сливную решётку.  
Та оказалась чертовски тяжёлой, но желание наконец встать в полный рост оказалось сильнее сопротивления в мышцах. Эггзи едва сдержал стон удовольствия, когда распрямил затёкшую спину, но тут же чуть не выматерился: всего в метре от него был припаркован внедорожник агентства.  
– Гарри, – тихо позвал Эггзи. – Здесь группа поддержки.  
– Мне льстит, конечно, что они считают нас настолько сильным противником, но всё это уже начинает утомлять, – Гарри вздохнул, выглянув из-под решётки.  
– Зато у нас будет бронированный джип, – Эггзи аккуратно сдвинул решётку на асфальт, чтобы больше не держать её в руках. – Там всего четыре человека. Мои те, что справа, твои – слева.  
На поверхность пришлось вылезать на четвереньках, чтобы сидящим во внедорожнике не было видно их из-за капота. Эггзи вытащил из сумки, которую он оставил прямо под бампером машины, глушитель и прикрутил его к стволу пистолета. Гарри рядом с ним проделал то же самое. Прокравшись к пассажирской двери, Эггзи резко распахнул её, сделав два точных выстрела в шею, чтобы не заляпать салон чужими мозгами.  
– Я загружу сумки, а ты начни сгружать тела в канализацию, пока они тут всё не залили кровью, – Гарри опустил пистолет, заглянув в салон через открытую водительскую дверь.  
– Умеешь ты распределять обязанности, – вздохнул Эггзи, принявшись вытаскивать наёмника с переднего сиденья.  
– Раньше ты не жаловался, – Гарри легко подхватил одну из сумок, чтобы запихнуть её на заднее сиденье.  
– Ну, с тобой сложно спорить, когда ты истеришь, – пожав плечами, Эггзи спихнул тело в камеру, из которой они недавно выбрались.  
– Я никогда не истерю, – Гарри резко обернулся, недовольно поджав губы и нахмурившись.  
– Как скажешь, – Эггзи лишь снова пожал плечами и полез во внедорожник за вторым телом.  
Гарри сначала довольно кивнул, но сразу же вскинулся, зло уставившись на Эггзи.  
– То есть ты сейчас со мной не споришь?  
– Ага, иначе ты начнёшь истерить.  
Скинув второе тело, Эггзи задумчиво взглянул на пространство под решётками, прикидывая, влезут ли туда все четыре мёртвых наёмника, и абсолютно игнорируя пышущего недовольством Гарри.  
– А знаешь, доктор Арнольд был прав – нам нужно обсуждать наши отношения. Это реально помогает, – с улыбкой заявил Эггзи и залез на пассажирское сиденье, когда с зачисткой машины было покончено. – Мне вот прям сейчас так полегчало, – он запустил перезагрузку системы навигации, и, как только та началась, выстрелил в бортовой компьютер.  
Гарри бросил на него нечитаемый взгляд, но промолчал. Так что Эггзи с довольным видом полез снимать одну из панелей под торпедо, чтобы выковырять оттуда датчик слежения.  
– Так служба поддержки решит, что программа зависла, и какое-то время не будет искать эту машину. Будем надеяться, они не скоро хватятся этих ребят, – разбив датчик рукояткой пистолета, Эггзи выкинул обломки в окно.  
– Будем надеяться, – согласился Гарри и завёл машину.  
Несколько минут они ехали в тишине. Гарри всё ещё дулся, а Эггзи наслаждался молчанием.  
– Тебя когда-нибудь отправляли в медовые круизы? – вдруг спросил Гарри.  
– Что? Ты о?.. – Эггзи на несколько секунд завис, пока не понял, что Гарри через этот эвфемизм пытается узнать, не изменял ли он тому во время своих заданий. – О! Ты о том, не спал ли я со своими целями?  
– Да, – коротко бросил Гарри, но по тому, как сжались его руки на руле, стало понятно, что этот вопрос волновал его очень сильно.  
– Ну, – Эггзи задумчиво отвёл взгляд в сторону и сразу же напряжённо уставился в боковое зеркало. – Блядь, за нами хвост.  
Гарри поднял глаза на зеркало заднего вида и сцепил зубы, увидев в нём три брата-близнеца внедорожника, в котором они ехали.  
– Быстро они хватились, – хмыкнул он.  
– Или догадались поискать тела в руинах дома, – Эггзи отстегнул ремень и перебрался на заднее сиденье.  
В заднее стекло ударила автоматная очередь, и он спешно вжал кнопку открытия окна, чтобы избавиться от преследования до того, как в задней дверце у них окажется огромная зияющая дыра.  
– Ты не ответил на вопрос! – крикнул Гарри, чтобы было слышно за шумом дороги, и вильнул в сторону, спасая машину от ещё одной автоматной очереди.  
– Вопрос секса с целями на заданиях я решал с помощью рогипнола, – крикнул в ответ Эггзи и высунулся по пояс из машины.  
Стёкла внедорожников, конечно, были бронированными, но при трёхкратном попадании пули в одну точку не выдерживали даже они. Вот только Гарри бросал машину из стороны в сторону так, что Эггзи не то что прицелиться не мог, а даже удержаться, чтобы не вывалиться на дорогу.  
– Гарри, держи ровнее! – Эггзи влез обратно в салон.  
– Но?! – зло спросил тот, проигнорировав просьбу.  
– Что – но?  
– Ты не спал с целями, но? – вот когда не нужно, Гарри охрененно хорошо улавливал все нюансы.  
Бронебойные пули застрекотали по внедорожнику, пробив корпус в некоторых местах и отстрелив одно из боковых зеркал.  
– Не сейчас! – рявкнул Эггзи.  
– Сейчас! – рявкнул в ответ Гарри, снова выкрутив руль в сторону так, что Эггзи протащило по заднему сиденью и приложило о дверь.  
– Да ёб твою!.. Ладно! Была шведская принцесса…  
Гарри так резко ударил по тормозам, что начавший догонять их внедорожник врезался в них сзади.  
– Блядь! – Эггзи влетел всем корпусом в переднее пассажирское сиденье. – Мы не спали! Доволен?! Она предлагала, когда я её спас, но мы не спали! – проорал Эггзи. – А теперь или веди нормально, или пусти меня за руль!  
Мотор внедорожника взревел, когда Гарри поддал газу, но машину перестало качать на виражах.  
– Ревнивый засранец, – проворчал Эггзи, подобрал с пола свой пистолет и снова высунулся в окно.  
В этот раз получилось прицелиться, и Эггзи удалось пробить стекло.  
– Мне бы что-нибудь крупнокалиберное, – он проследил, как одна из машин преследования резко вильнула в сторону и влетела в автобусную остановку, и полез в сумки с оружием, стоящие на полу.  
Это его и спасло, когда автоматная очередь пробила заднее стекло, наделав дырок в салоне.  
– Эггзи? – взволнованно крикнул Гарри, закладывая очередной вираж на перекрёстке – удивительно, что у них до сих пор не было полиции на хвосте.  
– Жив! – отозвался Эггзи и аккуратно выглянул из-за заднего сиденья в пробитое окно.  
Оставшиеся две машины уже готовились взять их в тиски, что было довольно хуёво, зато в не закрытом щитком багажнике оказалось пара автоматов и базука.  
– Можешь оторваться от них хотя бы метров на десять? – Эггзи высунулся вперёд к Гарри.  
– Постараюсь. Есть идея? – тот бросил на Эггзи быстрый взгляд и снова сосредоточился на дороге, лавируя между первыми появившимися там машинами: и кому только не спалось в начале пятого?  
– Вроде того. Поаккуратнее с отдачей, – Эггзи опять полез в багажник, попутно сняв стрелка, высунувшегося из одной из машин.  
Быстро втащив на заднее сиденье базуку, пока по ним опять не начали стрелять, Эггзи суетливо начал её заряжать.  
– Ну что? – он оглянулся на Гарри, вскинув базуку на плечо.  
– После туннеля, – тот ещё сильнее выдавил газ.  
Эггзи прицелился в вырвавшийся вперёд внедорожник, не спуская его с мушки и дожидаясь, пока обе машины окажутся на одной прямой – у него был всего один заряд, так что приходилось выкручиваться.  
– Пригнись! – успел крикнуть Эггзи, наконец дождавшись, когда один внедорожник встанет за другим, и выстрелил.  
Подорвавшись, одна из машин врезалась во вторую, не успевшую затормозить, оставив их обе полыхать на выезде из туннеля.  
– Ты сумасшедший, – заявил Гарри Эггзи, которого отдача выкинула вперёд.  
– Спасибо, – тот улыбнулся, спихнув с себя бесполезную теперь базуку, и залез на пассажирское сиденье. – У нас, по ходу, пробиты оба задних колеса.  
– Да, – Гарри свернул с главной дороги на более узкую, углубляясь в спальный район. – Поэтому нам очень повезло, что ты умеешь угонять машины.

***

– Гарри? – Мерлин, открыв дверь, замер и окинул его удивлённым взглядом. – Рад видеть тебя живым, – потом он перевёл взгляд ему за плечо и заметил, что Гарри пришёл не один. – Эггзи.  
К Эггзи Мерлин обратился без особого энтузиазма. Гарри его понимал – Мерлин желал ему только лучшего, а лучшим в его случае было если не убить Эггзи, то хотя бы разделиться с ним. Но они решили остаться вдвоём и придерживались этого плана, о глупости которого их ещё ждала лекция в исполнении Мерлина.  
– Мактавиш, – отозвался Эггзи, тоже будучи не особо рад этой встрече.  
– Здравствуй, мы можем войти? – поспешил вклиниться между ними Гарри, пока не завязалась перепалка.  
Мерлин кивнул, ещё раз окинув их взглядом, в этот раз довольно скептическим. Оно и понятно: Гарри был в одних лишь брюках, Эггзи – в майке и брифах, оба босые и измазанные чёрт-те в чём. Гарри бы с удовольствием принял душ, но прежде нужно было решить несколько вопросов.  
– Душ вверх по лестнице, вторая комната справа, – Мерлин кивнул Эггзи, сгрузившему с себя сумки на пол.  
На секунду они уставились друг на друга, словно примеряясь, чтобы начать драку - эта холодная война взглядов с периодическим артобстрелом из колких фраз шла уже долгие шесть лет и всё никак не хотела заканчиваться. Гарри бы даже польстило то, что и Эггзи, и Мерлин ревновали его друг к другу, если бы это не стоило ему такого количества нервов и испорченных ужинов. За первые пару лет ревность улеглась, но на беду Гарри эти двое вошли во вкус: оба испытывали симпатию друг к другу, оба это отрицали, и оба с нетерпением ждали очередной встречи, чтобы отвести душу в остротах в адрес друг друга.  
Вот только сейчас было не время для очередного обмена шпильками, и, слава богу, Эггзи это осознавал:  
– О, да просто скажите, что хотите посекретничать, – фыркнул он и оглянулся на Гарри, подмигнув.  
– Хотим, – Гарри кивнул, улыбнувшись. – Иди.  
Эггзи закатил глаза, покачав головой, подхватил чехол с костюмом, и, громко топая, чтобы его было слышно, пошёл к лестнице, а поднявшись, от души приложил дверью о косяк, дав им с Мерлином знать, что они остались наедине.  
– Ты в своём уме? Ты должен был его убить! – зашипел Мерлин.  
– Я пытался. Он, кстати, тоже, но у нас ничего не вышло, – Гарри лишь развёл руками.  
– Да, я заметил, – Мерлин кинул выразительный взгляд на засосы на его груди.  
Гарри проигнорировал этот выпад. Судя по одежде и тёмным глубоким теням, залёгшим под глазами Мерлина, тот только что вернулся с ночной смены, а после такого он редко бывал дружелюбным. Видимо, Мерлин и сам это понял, потому что раздосадованно потёр шею и указал на гостиную:  
– Прости, и давай по порядку.  
– Хорошо, что тебе уже известно? – Гарри шагнул в просторную комнату, утонувшую в предрассветном сумраке, и, не сдержав довольного вздоха, с удобством уселся в кресле.  
– Перед тем, как я ушёл, у нас состоялось экстренное собрание, – Мерлин сел напротив. – Артур сообщил, что ты намеренно провалил последнее задание, вступил в сговор с агентом из конкурирующей организации и дезертировал, инсценировав свою смерть. Так что тебя обвинили в предательстве, и теперь на тебя охотятся все не занятые на миссиях агенты.  
– Сколько в общей сложности?  
– Пятеро.  
– Чёрт! – Гарри раздосадовано потёр лоб, отгоняя головную боль.  
Кто бы из агентов ни шёл по его следу, у всех из них была первоклассная подготовка, и рассчитывать на их лояльность к бывшему коллеге, было бы глупо.  
– Что ж, впервые за долгое время Артур не соврал. Кроме первого, конечно, – ты и сам знаешь, что миссию на заброшенном аэродроме я не срывал.  
– Да, но разубеждать я его не стал, уж извини, – хмыкнул Мерлин. – Что случилось после ресторана? Я потерял тебя из виду.  
– Мы с Эггзи попытались убить друг друга. У нас из этого ничего не вышло, но мы выяснили, что не были целями друг друга изначально. После этого появился отряд от нанимателя Эггзи, и по итогу наш дом взорвали, а мы оказались у тебя на пороге, – Гарри устало развёл руками.  
– Хорошо, короткая версия мне ясна, – Мерлин кивнул. – Теперь давай длинную.  
– Что-то не так. Что-то затевается или уже происходит, и, мне кажется, мы с Эггзи влезли в это, но сами того не поняли. Я не могу этого объяснить, поэтому я здесь – мне нужна информация.  
Взъерошив волосы на затылке, Гарри поймал себя на мысли, что скопировал жест Эггзи. Тот всегда пытался так себя успокоить, когда был взволнован. А сейчас Гарри был чертовки взволнован, он буквально себе места не находил. Останься у него силы, он бы сейчас метался по комнате, но уставшему телу нужен был хотя бы небольшой перерыв.  
– Но, я так понимаю, ты не знаешь, что ищешь, – тяжёлый вздох Мерлина прозвучал обречённо, но, слава богу, вовсе не означал отказ.  
– Да, – Гарри ответил ему в тон: его интуиция просто кричала о том, что в комнате притаился слон, но он никак не мог его найти.  
Он вертел ситуацию и так, и этак, пытаясь раскрутить её хоть с какого-нибудь конца, но единственным, чего он добился, была мигрень, саднящая в висках. Гарри отчаянно не хватало вводных данных, и ему оставалось надеяться только на Мерлина.  
– Начнём с телефона, – из коридора раздался голос Эггзи, и он вошёл в гостиную, покачивая в руке портмоне.  
Гарри на секунду невольно залюбовался им, одетым в брюки и накинувшим незастёгнутую рубашку на голые плечи, но, тряхнув головой, вернулся к теме разговора.  
– Насколько я знаю, мы не используем стороннее программное обеспечение в своём оборудовании, так ведь? – уточнил Гарри, внимательно посмотрев на Мерлина.  
– Верно, но, я так понимаю, вопрос с подвохом, – кивнул тот, приняв из рук Эггзи портмоне.  
– Ага, с нехеровым таким подвохом, – отозвался Эггзи. – На телефоне стоит V-sion – это операционка, разработанная нашим агентством, и её вшил не я. А значит, подсуетился кто-то другой и пас Гарри уже какое-то время.  
– Это исключено, – Мерлин покрутил портмоне в руках, но открывать пока не стал. – У нашего технического снаряжения высокий уровень защиты. Каждый экземпляр изначально персонифицируется под конкретного агента: программа распознаёт владельца оборудования по голосу, лицу, сетчатке и отпечаткам пальцев. Но даже владелец не может вносить изменения в программное обеспечение – коды доступа к нему есть лишь у меня и у подрядчика, занимающегося... – он замолчал на полуслове.  
Взгляд Мерлина остановился на портмоне в его руках, но Гарри знал, что тот сейчас перед собой ничего не видел, мысленно выстраивая цепочки из известных ему фактов и проводя параллели. И судя по выражению лица Мерлина, выводы, к которым тот пришёл, ему совсем не понравились.  
– В мой кабинет. Живо.  
Гарри проводил взглядом подорвавшегося с места Мерлина и кивнул Эггзи, чтобы тот следовал за ним, а потом и сам встал с просто до невозможности удобного кресла. Лёгкая передышка закончилась, и настал черёд для работы. Конечно, большая её часть в этот раз легла на плечи Мерлина, но и Гарри собирался принести пользу, насколько это было возможно с его стороны. Однако, глядя на то, как Мерлин мечется по кабинету, включая свои многочисленные мониторы и ещё какое-то оборудование, Гарри решил, что принесёт больше проку, если не будет мешать.  
– Всё оборудование при попытке взлома сгорает изнутри за считанные секунды, чтобы обеспечить безопасность информации и технологиям «Кингсмэн», – Мерлин вытащил на свет видавший виды телефон Гарри, который, наконец, перестал мерцать экраном, отключившись. – Суть механизма самоуничтожения не известна даже мне.  
– То есть телефон не взламывали, – Эггзи с живым интересом наблюдал за всеми манипуляциями с телефоном.  
– К сожалению, нет, – Мерлин подключил телефон к своему ноутбуку и сел за стол, быстро забегав пальцами по клавиатуре. – Эта операционная система была установлена на телефон Гарри изначально, и это не кингсмэновский «Камелот», хотя кто-то позаботился, чтобы её оболочка ничем не отличалась от нашего программного обеспечения. Однако первый же мой тест выявил несоответствия.  
– Как так вышло? – спросил Гарри, отметив, что Мерлин стал ещё более хмурым. – Ты ведь всё проверяешь как минимум пару десятков раз.  
– Проверял не я. За пару недель до того, как мы заменили все персональные гаджеты агентов, Артур передал тестинг оборудования техническому отделу, чтобы разгрузить мой график, – за считаные секунды выражение лица Мерлина перестало быть хмурым, уступив место ошарашенности, а потом и гневу.  
– Значит, или это V-агентство вас наебало, или это сделал кто-то из ваших, – Эггзи цокнул языком, разглядывая строчки кодов, появившихся на мониторах. Смену настроения Мерлина он напрочь упустил из виду, хотя и Гарри бы этого не заметил, если бы не знал того слишком хорошо. – Хотя, может, и то, и другое одновременно. Но почему выбрали именно Гарри?  
Мерлин молча достал из кармана свой телефон, так же подключил его к ноутбуку и стал ещё более злым.  
– Не только Гарри, – он устало потёр виски. – На мой телефон также установлена V-sion. Как и на оборудование всех остальных агентов, я полагаю, – Мерлин, быстро набрал что-то на клавиатуре, и кивнул на экраны на стене. – Это отчёты технического отдела по новому оборудованию, и в них ни слова о чужой операционке. Всё заверено электронной подписью начальника отдела и передано в работу распоряжением Артура.  
– «Кингсмэн» скомпрометирован, – вздохнул Гарри. – Вот же… блядство.  
Эггзи повернул голову в его сторону, хмыкнув, но комментировать этот выпад не стал.  
– Окей, значит, моё агентство шпионит за вашим, используя ваших же людей, – промышленный шпионаж среди шпионов, – Эггзи, сунув руки в карманы, прошёлся туда-сюда по кабинету. – Кто такой Артур, кстати?  
– Глава нашей организации, – пояснил Гарри, чуть ли не скрипя зубами от упоминания Честера. – Точнее, его кодовое имя. Он Артур, я Галахад, Баллард – Мерлин.  
Он следил глазами за перемещениями Эггзи по комнате, стараясь сосредоточиться на том, как тот двигается, чтобы побороть поднимающуюся в груди ярость. Гарри недолюбливал Честера и едва мирился с фактом того, что тот использовал организацию в собственных целях, но пока «Кингсмэн» продолжал быть «Кингсмэном», и Честер не втягивал его ни в какие неприятности – он держал себя в руках и подчинялся. И, как показала практика, очень зря, потому что его терпимость привела к предательству, которое могло стоить всего агентства.  
– Рыцари круглого стола, – протянул Эггзи задумчиво, – нефигово так. Блин, даже обидно, что нам не дали никаких кодовых имён.  
– Да, весьма печально, – зло фыркнул Мерлин. – А теперь напомни мне, Эггзи, зачем твоему агентству понадобилось наше?  
– В душе не представляю, – Эггзи лишь пожал плечами. – Я не знал о «Кингсмэн» до того момента, пока Гарри не похерил мне операцию.  
– Если быть точным, то это ты сорвал мою, – Гарри недовольно поморщился.  
– Да без разницы, – отмахнулся Эггзи. – Я вот чего понять не могу: если этот ваш Артур предал своё же агентство, то нахрена он так заморочился? У него ведь и так есть доступ к любой информации.  
– Резонно, – Мерлин согласно кивнул, став ещё мрачнее, что даже для него было чересчур.  
– Если он допустил утечку информации, то мы можем узнать, какой именно? – Гарри встрепенулся, сосредотачиваясь на деле.  
– Можем. Как Мерлин я не имею права вести наблюдение за Артуром, но в частном порядке я могу покопаться в грязном белье Честера Кинга, – Мерлин принялся за работу. – Звонки, встречи, перемещения, поисковые запросы – найти можно всё, но я не думаю, что он не подстраховался и...  
– А они похожи, – задумчиво протянул Эггзи, перебив его.  
– Кто «они»? – Гарри повернулся к Эггзи, разглядывающему фотографию на странице из досье Кинга, появившегося на одном из мониторов.  
– Кинг и Принц. Ну, тот мудила, из-за которого всё и завертелось, нам его обоим заказали. Как его… Хескет!  
– Чарли Хескет? – Мерлин удивлённо вскинул бровь.  
– Ага.  
– Это бы объяснило, как он попал в отбор, – мысль показалась Гарри разумной, хотя сходство между Кингом и Хескетом было едва ли заметно.  
– Мы проверяли кандидатов перед тем, как предложить им место, так что я бы знал, будь они родственниками, – Мерлин отрицательно покачал головой.  
– А если Честер намеренно скрыл этот факт, чтобы избежать намёка на фаворитизм? – предложил Гарри.  
– Или не краснеть, если мальчишка провалится? Наш Артур весьма честолюбив, – поделился своей версией Мерлин, и, заметив удивлённый взгляд Гарри, пожал плечами. – Что? Я уже не знаю, что думать, так что не стал бы исключать и такую версию.  
Несмотря на всю критичность ситуации, Мерлин не растерял своей ироничности, и всё ещё был на стороне Гарри. Это заставило улыбнуться – быстро и незаметно для остальных, но настрой Гарри начал налаживаться, а ярость утихать.  
– Так давайте прям у него и спросим, – предложил Эггзи. – Где нам найти Хескета?  
– Боюсь, что не всё так просто: для создания легенды кое-кто умелый подчистил прошлое и настоящее мистера Хескета. По данным «Кингсмэн» он сейчас должен находиться в застенках МИ-6, но где он на самом деле, одному чёрту известно, – Мерлин устало сжал переносицу. – Это не означает, что найти его невозможно, но поиски потребуют времени.  
Эггзи кивнул и подошёл к Гарри, став рядом и задумавшись о чём-то своём, а тот не удержался и протянул руку, начав поглаживать поясницу, прикрытую рубашкой. Гарри эти прикосновения успокаивали. Пару дней назад присутствие Эггзи могло довести его до бешенства за считаные секунды, но сейчас тот был единственной константой в жизни Гарри, на которую можно было положиться.  
– Здесь есть телефон с защищённой линией? – вдруг спросил Эггзи, он как будто весь подобрался, хотя секунду назад казалось, что он заснул, стоя под поглаживающей его рукой.  
– Смотря для чего он нужен? – Мерлин поднял взгляд от экрана ноутбука.  
– Звонок другу, – Эггзи расплылся в заискивающей улыбке, но наткнулся на два недовольных взгляда. – Без шуток, – он повернулся к Гарри, став серьёзным. – Я доверяю твоему технарю, ты – моему.  
– Ты понимаешь, насколько в вашем положении может быть опасно... – попытался вразумить Эггзи Мерлин, но тот его перебил:  
– Я ему доверяю. Точка. Там, откуда мы родом, можно быть распоследним ублюдком, но не стукачом, иначе со свету сживут. Джамал – не стукач, и он нам нужен.  
Гарри поймал себя на том, что не сводит взгляда с Эггзи, практически затаив дыхание, потому что под рёбрами всё сладко замерло, как у влюблённого подростка. За шесть лет быт и компромиссы напрочь вымарали из памяти это ощущение. Хотя раньше Гарри не доводилось видеть Эггзи таким: расправившим плечи, с прямым тяжёлым взглядом, тонкой полоской плотно сжатых губ и упрямо чуть выпяченным подбородком. Привычный для него Эггзи в споре размахивал руками, хватал ртом воздух между громкими выкриками и был похож на всклоченного воробья. Эггзи же, стоявший перед ним сейчас, был спокоен, говорил тихо и излучал силу.  
Только сейчас Гарри догнало не просто осознание, а понимание – Эггзи убивал людей. Убивал хладнокровно, с таким же спокойным взглядом, и делал это первоклассно. И Эггзи всегда был таким – просто Гарри позволял себе видеть его немного простоватым парнем, погрязшим в семейном быте и мечущимся между работой, закупкой продуктов на неделю, химчисткой и пивом с друзьями раз в месяц, когда нашёлся повод отпроситься из дома. Гарри совсем забыл, что в этом самом простачке ему когда-то приглянулись ум и внутренний стержень, которыми Эггзи не спешил щеголять, как сделали бы многие. Как делал сам Гарри. Раньше ему казалось, что во всех их ссорах он выходил победителем, потому что был умнее и знал, на что надавить, чтобы добиться своего. А сейчас выходило, что умнее был Эггзи, который, наверное, даже ни разу и не спорил с ним по-настоящему, а уступал во многом, потому что это делало нарциссичную натуру Гарри счастливее.  
От затылка вниз пробежала волна мурашек, заставив Гарри сжать руки в кулаки, чтобы сдержать желание прикоснуться. Этот новый Эггзи будоражил одним своим присутствием, его хотелось коснуться, вжать в себя…  
– Под твою ответственность, Гарри, – ворвался в его мысли голос Мерлина, и он, не задумываясь, кивнул, даже не уловив сути разговора.  
– Вот и отлично, – Эггзи забрал у Мерлина из рук простенький мобильный – и когда тот только успел появиться?  
Он быстро набрал какой-то номер и, включив громкую связь, положил телефон на стол. Раздались протяжные гудки и все замерли в ожидании. Гарри, выждав несколько гудков, сделал пару шагов вперёд и запустил пальцы в волосы на затылке Эггзи. Он резонно рассудил, что сосредоточиться на деле будет легче, если он перестанет отвлекаться на собственные неудовлетворённые желания. Эггзи, почувствовав прикосновение, откинул голову назад, слабо улыбнувшись и прикрыв глаза, а Мерлин, наблюдавший за всем этим со стороны, покачал головой и уставился в монитор своего ноутбука.  
Гудки вдруг резко прервались тихим шорохом и чьим-то сопением:  
– Слушаю, – едва различимо прозвучало из динамика.  
– Привет, Джем, – подал голос Эггзи.  
– Эггзи?! Мать твою, ты жив! – в голосе Джамала прозвучало неподдельное облегчение. – Надеюсь, ты мне звонишь из самолёта на какие-нибудь острова в жопе мира.  
– Ну, не совсем.  
– Бля, бро! Ты в курсе, что за твою голову готовы отвалить восемьсот кусков? Да тебя же любой из наших из-под земли достанет за эти деньги! Так что бросай всё и давай по съёбам, пока можешь!  
– Я не мог! Они взорвали мой дом и пытались заставить меня убить Гарри, так что хер я куда побегу, – Эггзи сказал это с надрывом, практически прорычав конец фразы.  
Гарри опустил ладонь чуть ниже и сжал его плечо, напоминая, что он рядом. Дом всегда был важен для Эггзи – он был их личным пространством, безопасным местом, совсем не похожим на то, в котором Эггзи вырос. И Гарри всегда старался, чтобы так оно и было, пока их отношения не превратились в ад.  
– Вот же... – Джамал резко выдохнул, явно опустив нецензурную часть. – Чем помочь?  
– Можешь пробить мне машину одного мудака? Только по нашим старым каналам, – плечи Эггзи заметно расслабились под пальцами. – На имя Чарли Хескета.  
– Да. Да, сейчас гляну, повиси пять минут, – снова раздался какой-то шорох и удаляющиеся шаги.  
– Мы ищем машину? – тихо уточнил Гарри, заметив удивлённый взгляд Мерлина.  
– Ага. Ты фотки этого Хескета видел: у него же понты из всех щелей торчат, как и родительские деньги, а значит, тачка должна быть из салона, где цены стартуют от пары сотен тысяч. А у этих ребят всё записано в клиентские базы. Мы, когда раньше угоняли тачки, эти самые базы и взламывали, – Эггзи обернулся к нему, принявшись, жестикулируя, объяснять свою задумку.  
Сейчас он снова был похож на себя привычного, но Гарри уже знал, куда смотреть, подмечая выправку и холодный взгляд. Эггзи что-то сосредоточенно просчитывал в голове, по привычке развлекая его своим говором и прибаутками.  
– Трекеры, – разгадал его задумку Мерлин. – Умно.  
– Спасибо, – Эггзи кивнул, едва заметно смущённо улыбнувшись, и продолжил объяснять так ничего и не понявшему Гарри: – Каждую машину оснащают трекером, чтобы салон мог её найти по запросу владельца, в случае угона или если владелец по пьяни забыл, где припарковался прошлой ночью. Второе, кстати, случается довольно часто. Даже к нам с этим дерьмом в салон приходят.  
– Думаешь, он воспользуется машиной? – Гарри оглянулся на фото Хескета, пытаясь понять, насколько же тот глуп, если действительно разъезжает по городу на собственном автомобиле, когда должен скрываться на случай, если кто-то вроде Гарри и Эггзи придёт за его головой.  
– Ну, такой точно в метро не полезет. Так что да.  
– Нашёл! – раздался приглушённый возглас из трубки. – Чарльз Джисберт Хескет. Джисберт, мать его. Кто ж, блядь, так детей называет? – фыркнул Джамал. – У него новенький четыреста восемьдесят восьмой Феррари. Данные по его трекеру я скинул тебе на этот номер. Он сейчас, кстати, в Movida – не самое лучшее место для того, за кем охотятся наёмники.  
– Я ему передам, – Эггзи подхватил телефон со стола, чтобы просмотреть присланное сообщение. – Спасибо, Джем, буду должен.  
– Забей. Не сдохни там, и будем в расчёте, – Джамал повесил трубку.  
– Я же говорил, понтовый! – Эггзи довольно потряс телефоном в своих руках. – Начало пятого, а он до сих пор куролесит в клубе.  
Он передал телефон Мерлину, чтобы тот мог скопировать данные трекера, и надел на себя рубашку как полагается. Его весёлость потухла так же быстро, как и появилась, и Эггзи снова стал сосредоточенным. Он как будто застрял на границе двух состояний: себя обычного, которого Гарри видел каждый день и называл мужем, и себя-агента, который смотрел на остальных через прицел винтовки. Гарри его понимал, потому что и сам не мог определиться – за эти двое суток вся его жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову, и он уже не был уверен ни в том, кто такой Эггзи, ни в том, кто он сам такой.  
– Какой план? – поинтересовался Мерлин, заметив, что и Гарри, и Эггзи ушли в себя.  
– Подберу Хескета у клуба, вывезу подышать свежим воздухом и любезно побеседую насчёт того, какого хера сейчас происходит, – вытащив из кармана запонки, Эггзи застегнул манжеты.  
– Хорошо, я поведу, – Гарри кивнул, собираясь духом для очередной поездки.  
– Ну, нет, – Эггзи обернулся к нему, шагнул вплотную и, коснувшись кончиками пальцев груди, выдохнул практически в губы. – Твой план – душ и кофе.  
– Эггзи…  
– У меня хобби уделывать мажоров, так что я справлюсь и без тебя. Но, – расстояние между ними сократилось практически до нескольких миллиметров оттого, что Эггзи приподнялся на носки, – я оставлю тебе адресок, если захочешь присоединиться чуть позже.  
Возникло ощущение, словно кто-то отмотал время на шесть лет назад, и Эггзи бесшабашно флиртовал с ним на одном из первых свиданий. Кто же знал, что спустя годы всё так обернётся.  
– Звучит заманчиво, – Гарри улыбнулся, обхватив его талию ладонями, и поцеловал в скулу. – Вот, кстати, возьми, – он снял со своего запястья часы и указал на скрытые в циферблате кнопки. – Здесь дротик с «амнезией», здесь – с транквилизатором, здесь – удавка с электрошоком.  
– Они хоть время-то показывают? – фыркнул Эггзи, забрав часы.  
Он словно ребёнок с новой игрушкой вертел те в руках, разглядывая и чуть ли не пробуя на зуб, с застывшим на лице восторгом. А потом начал стаскивать с запястья свои.  
– Присмотри за ними, хорошо? Вернусь – обязательно заберу, – он вложил свои часы в ладонь Гарри.  
Гарри согласно кивнул, постаравшись сдержать улыбку, чтобы ещё больше не злить Мерлина, который хмуро наблюдал за ними из-за своего стола. Он был не в восторге, когда ему мешали работать. Ещё больше он оказался не в восторге, когда Эггзи без спросу записал адрес на одном из его документов.  
– Я пошёл, – Эггзи быстро клюнул Гарри в щёку и, отсалютовав Мерлину, вышел из кабинета, но сразу же заглянул обратно. – Забыл спросить: можно одолжить верёвку?  
– Возьми в гараже, – поджав губы, покачал головой Мерлин.  
Его тяжёлый взгляд поверх дужек очков можно было расшифровать как «Неужели так сложно было привить ему манеры за шесть лет?» Мерлин на дух не переносил, когда кто-то трогал его вещи, и Эггзи это знал, но то ли не заморачивался на этот счёт, то ли делал это специально. Гарри даже не знал, какой из этих двух вариантов был более верным. Так что он просто пожал плечами и отошёл к креслу в углу комнаты.  
Присев, Гарри со стоном вытянул ноги, расслабляясь. Уровень его усталости, кажется, рос в геометрической прогрессии: у него не было сил ни злиться, ни думать о том, кто виноват, и что делать дальше. С того момента, как они с Эггзи добрались до дома Мерлина, в нём что-то как будто выключилось.  
– Это старость? – спросил он Мерлина, всё так же методично стучащего по клавишам.  
– Это выгорание, – отозвался тот.  
И Гарри согласно покивал в ответ. Он любил свою работу, даже больше – он жил ею, но он устал от неё. Жизнь с Эггзи была единственной отдушиной, которая удерживала его от края, хотя Гарри и казалось, что всё было наоборот. Он ошибался, думая, что его тяготит семейная жизнь, тогда как на самом деле работа крепко взяла его за горло, но за эйфорией от адреналина это было сложно разглядеть. Работа доводила Гарри до морального изнеможения, и он сливал весь негатив на Эггзи, уничтожая то немногое стоящее, что было в его жизни. И вот теперь, сидя в кресле в доме Мерлина, потому что его собственный дом взорвали, будучи в бегах и не имея представления о том, как быть дальше, Гарри готов был признать, что ему пора остановиться.  
– И что с этим делать? – спросил он, в надежде, что у Мерлина найдётся ответ.  
– Обычно люди берут отпуск, ну или увольняются к чёртовой матери.  
– Кажется, это будет немного затруднительно сделать в моём случае, – Гарри слабо улыбнулся.  
– Вот ведь, и правда, – хмыкнул в ответ Мерлин, и, немного подумав, добавил: – Знаешь, я рад, что вы не убили друг друга. По протоколу и в целях безопасности вам стоило бы, но вместе у вас больше шансов.  
– Я полагал, что ты скажешь обратное, – заявление было настолько неожиданным, что Гарри даже сел ровнее, чтобы во все глаза уставиться на Мерлина.  
– Он приглядывает за тобой. Весьма своеобразно, но всё же, – тот лишь пожал плечами, а через секунду замер, не моргая глядя в монитор.  
– Что-то нашёл? – Гарри поднялся со своего места.  
– И да, и нет. Наши телефоны отслеживали перемещения, но в остальном – никакой прослушки или программ наблюдения. Всё дело в самом устройстве, – Мерлин постучал кончиком пальца по экрану своего смартфона.  
– Не понял.  
– Вот и я не понял. Телефон – одновременно телефон и что-то ещё, но я пока не представляю, что именно, – Мерлин снял очки и потёр лицо.  
– Что ж, возможно, мистер Хескет в курсе, – Гарри понял, что пришла пора приводить себя в порядок и выдвигаться навстречу Эггзи. – Я воспользуюсь твоим душем, – он быстро пробежался глазами по листку бумаги, где скачущим почерком был выведен адрес, и направился к двери.  
– Он в полном твоём распоряжении, – Мерлин снова начал что-то набирать на клавиатуре, судя по звуку, раздавшемуся за спиной Гарри. – И на случай, если решишь угнать чью-нибудь машину, – на противоположной стороне улицы в гараже дома у перекрёстка стоит неплохой хэтчбек.  
– Сосед в том доме мудак? – уже из коридора спросил Гарри.  
– Полный, – крикнул в ответ Мерлин.

***

Склад был старый и явно давно не используемый: воздух в нём застоялся и был настолько затхлым, что вызывал тошноту, а пыль покрыла все поверхности сантиметровым слоем. Так что Эггзи оставил за собой довольно чёткий след, расчистив для Гарри небольшую тропинку телом Хескета, которое протащил по полу от самого входа до лестницы на второй этаж. Гарри быстро добрался до неё и взбежал наверх, перескакивая через ступеньку, но на последней резко затормозил, упершись носом в дуло пистолета.  
– Прости, – Эггзи быстро убрал оружие в кобуру. – Как ты?  
– В норме. Как вы? – Гарри перевёл взгляд Эггзи за спину и удивлённо вскинул бровь.  
Он ожидал увидеть Хескета связанным, но не предполагал, что тот при этом будет раздет до белья и измазан в крови.  
– Не думал, что он окажется крепким орешком, – Хескет в глазах Гарри даже немного вырос, раз уж допрос дошёл до пыток.  
– Да с чего бы ему?  
Эггзи удивлённо посмотрел на Гарри, потом обернулся на Хескета и снова посмотрел на Гарри. И по тому, как он прищурил глаза, стало понятно, что Гарри сейчас сказал лишнего.  
– То есть так, да? Ты обо мне такого мнения? Приятно знать, Гарри, что ты думаешь, будто я людей пытаю. Охренеть, блин, – Эггзи недовольно выпятил челюсть и отошёл от него на пару метров, кипя негодованием.  
– Эггзи… Он раздет и в крови: что я должен был подумать?  
У них вроде как намечалась ссора, но Гарри не смог сдержать улыбку. Он всё ещё пытался разобраться, какой Эггзи на самом деле, собирая его новый образ по кусочкам из того, что увидел за последние несколько дней. И сейчас перед ним был привычный Эггзи – громкий, немного упёртый и старающийся быть лучше в его глазах. Даже заброшенный склад, оружие и связанный заложник не могли испортить приятного чувства узнавания, которое грело изнутри.  
– Ну не знаю… что я избавился от его одежды, потому что в ней могут быть жучки, и вырезал вшитый в шею чип? – не унимался Эггзи. – Чип, кстати, странный – в первый раз такой вижу. Я на всякий случай запихнул его в портмоне.  
Гарри вновь удивлённо вскинул бровь, но, присмотревшись повнимательней, заметил на стуле, стоящем напротив Хескета, своё кожаное портмоне и пару бутылок с водой.  
– Мне казалось, оно осталось у Мерлина на столе.  
– Руки карманника, – Эггзи поднял ладони так, чтобы их было видно. – Каюсь, – он ехидно улыбнулся.  
Гарри знал о том, что Эггзи когда-то был щипачом – тот рассказал ему об этом, как и о многом другом из своего не очень приятного прошлого. Но он не думал когда-нибудь увидеть что-то подобное в действии. Как ни странно, этот факт оказался приятно будоражащим. Может, от постоянного адреналина на работе Гарри и подустал, но выброс адреналина, источником которого был Эггзи, был всё так же пьянящ.  
– Только не делай так ни с чем, что принадлежит Мерлину, – на всякий случай предупредил Гарри.  
– О, я не самоубийца, – Эггзи недовольно закатил глаза, но, видимо, сменил гнев на милость, подойдя ближе. – Кстати, что за дрянь у вас в этой «амнезии»? Я шарахнул ею Хескета на парковке, и с тех пор он спит как убитый. Будет обидно, если после всех моих стараний он очнётся пускающим слюни овощем.  
– Препарат стирает из памяти только последние несколько часов, так что ему ничего не грозит, – Гарри покачал головой и подошёл к Хескету, на всякий случай пощупав у того пульс.  
Потом обошёл его, чтобы рассмотреть оставленный Эггзи порез. Место для вживления было выбрано довольно странное: чуть ниже основания черепа за правым ухом. Чипы обычно вшивали в места подальше от мозга и жизненно важных органов, вроде плеча или бедра. Да и шрам после операции остался слишком длинным, даже Эггзи сделал разрез поменьше. Всё это было слишком странно.  
– Пора его будить, – Гарри оглянулся на Эггзи, как бы спрашивая разрешения.  
Получив в ответ пожатия плечами, он отвесил Хескету звонкую оплеуху, а потом ещё одну.  
– Ауууууч, – протянул тот, тряхнув головой, и сразу же застонал. – Блядь, больно, – Хескет наклонил голову к правому плечу, явно ощущая дискомфорт от свежего пореза.  
– О, ну это мы только начали, – елейно пропел Эггзи и подошёл ближе, присев на край стула.  
– Что?! Кто вы такие?! – Хескет дёрнулся всем телом, пытаясь вырваться из пут, но связали его довольно профессионально.  
Гарри про себя отметил это умение Эггзи и отогнал все мысли, не связанные с работой, на задний план. Однако оставил в памяти заметку выяснить, какие ещё интересные навыки таит в себе Эггзи.  
– Когда мой отец доберётся до вас…  
– Чшш… Папочку оставим на потом – мы ещё пробежимся по твоей родословной, – Эггзи подался немного вперёд. – Ты лучше приглядись – не узнаёшь?  
Хескет закатил недовольно глаза, но потом побелел, вжавшись в стул.  
– Ты? Ты же… вы же… Вот же блядство! – он снова дёрнулся в верёвках и поник.  
– Ага. Ты был нашем заданием, мы – твоим. Вот только мы друг друга не перебили, но тебе об этом никто не сказал, так ведь? – Эггзи состроил сочувственную мину.  
– Нет.  
– Не поделишься, зачем нас решили стравить друг с другом? – спросил Эггзи.  
– Да пошёл ты нахер, – Хескет спесиво вздёрнул подбородок.  
– Я думал, он – джентльмен, – Эггзи перевёл на Гарри наигранно удивлённый взгляд.  
– Он выскочка с отцовскими деньгами, и у нас на него нет времени. Правое колено, – Гарри только недовольно поджал губы.  
Что ж, мистер Хескет оказался именно тем, кого он представлял себе, читая его досье: смышлёный, но не умный, породистый, но без чести, и явно мнящий себя центром вселенной. У них действительно не было времени на то, чтобы с ним нянчиться, потому что на это могло уйти как минимум пару дней.  
Эггзи несколько секунд, не моргая, смотрел на Гарри, прежде чем кивнуть и вытащить из кобуры пистолет.  
– Колено, так колено, – он с бесстрастным лицом приставил дуло к ноге Хескета и взвёл курок.  
Когда Эггзи опустил палец на крючок, Хескет взвился, в панике замотав головой.  
– Не надо! Пожалуйста, не надо! Я скажу!!!  
– Честер Кинг, ты знаешь его? – Эггзи перестал сюсюкать, чётко задав вопрос жёстким тоном.  
– Он мой двоюродный дядя, – выпалил Хескет, часто дыша и не сводя взгляд со ствола у своего колена.  
– Зачем ему мы?  
– Он, – Хескет мотнул головой в сторону Гарри. – Дядя его терпеть не может, говорит, что он вечно лезет, куда не надо. А от тебя решило избавиться твоё агентство – ты их вроде как предал, выйдя за него. Вы должны были убить друг друга, а я бы стал агентом «Кингсмэн».  
– Галахадом, я полагаю, – подол голос Гарри.  
Его трясло изнутри от осознания того, насколько Честеру было плевать на агентство. Чёрт с ней, с попыткой убийства – Гарри давно знал, что у Честера зуб на него, но как можно было допустить, чтобы кто-то подобный Хескету стал агентом? Тот ведь был полной противоположностью настоящему агенту. Низкой, мерзкой противоположностью, о которую было противно даже пачкать руки.  
– Да, чёрт бы вас побрал! – Хескет издал звук, очень похожий на всхлип.  
– Почему они решили, что мы убьём друг друга? – Эггзи сильнее вжал дуло пистолета в его ногу.  
– V-sion… тот шепелявый ублюдок сказал, что его устройство запрограммирует вас. Он настоящий псих!  
– Кто он?  
– Только голос! Я слышал только его голос, – у Хескета на лбу выступила испарина оттого, как сосредоточенно он смотрел на пистолет в руках Эггзи, хотя, возможно, виной всему был страх.  
– Как V-sion работает? – настал черёд Гарри задавать вопросы.  
Он сделал несколько шагов, встав за Эггзи, чтобы лучше видеть лицо Хескета. Гарри был уверен, что тот не станет врать, но всё же он хотел удостовериться. Сейчас разговор зашёл в область, которой ему раньше не приходилось касаться. Программирование людей? Как такое вообще возможно? Гарри доводилось бывать под гипнозом и наблюдать за подобной практикой со стороны, но человека в трансе можно отличить от остальных.  
– Я не знаю!  
– Неправильный ответ, – Эггзи качнул головой, но прежде, чем он успел нажать на спусковой крючок, Хескет снова заговорил:  
– Это бред. То, что говорил тот чокнутый, полнейший бред, – он выдохнул, зажмурившись. – Он сказал, что собирается убить три четверти человечества, и что выживут только избранные… ну, учёные, писатели, врачи, певцы, королевские семьи, инженеры, актёры и те, кто поддерживает его движение за перерождение человеческой расы. Его люди вживили мне чип, и шепелявый сказал, что когда его устройство начнёт работать, я буду в безопасности, а все вокруг сойдут с ума и просто убьют друг друга. Это же просто сумасшествие!  
Звучало всё это действительно безумно. Но безумно не означало невозможно, и Гарри это было известно, так как сам иногда работал по этому принципу. V-sion существовал и был в тайне установлен на гаджеты всех агентов «Кингсмэн», знаменитости и видные деятели в разных отраслях пропадали без следа, а насчёт «сойти с ума» – он, кажется, знал, о чём шла речь.  
– Когда планируется запуск устройства? – спросил Гарри, чувствуя, как встают волоски на затылке от осознания масштабов проблемы.  
– Я не знаю. Не стреляй! Пожалуйста! Я, правда, не знаю! – Хескет вжался в стул, дрожа всем телом.  
Эггзи оглянулся на Гарри, взглядом спросив, закончил ли он, и, получив кивок, убрал пистолет и взял в руки бутылку с водой.  
– Пей, – свернув крышку с горлышка, Эггзи поднёс то вплотную к губам Хескета.  
Второй раз повторять просьбу не пришлось: сказался страх и возлияния прошедшей ночи, так что через минуту Эггзи поставил пустую бутылку на пол. Он широко улыбнулся, показав Хескету большие пальцы:  
– Ну вот, теперь от обезвоживания не умрёшь. Оставлю вторую бутылку на случай, если выпутаешься из верёвок. Отдыхай! – Эггзи подхватил со стула портмоне и зашагал к выходу.  
Гарри последовал за ним, полностью игнорируя вопли Хескета, требующего его развязать, и обещающего их найти и убить. После увиденного эти обещания не внушали никакого доверия, да и Хескет уже больше его не интересовал. Сейчас мысли Гарри занимали грядущая возможная катастрофа и Эггзи. И стоило бы сосредоточиться на надвигающейся проблеме, но Гарри постоянно соскальзывал на размышления об Эггзи. В модусе наёмного убийцы тот был непривычно малословен и скуп на эмоции, но весьма эффективен. И Гарри находил это… интересным. И, чёрт с ним, возбуждающим тоже. Что поделать, его всегда захватывал профессионализм.  
Не сговариваясь, они оба направились к машине, на которой приехал Гарри. Стоило всё же вернуть соседу Мерлина его имущество, чтобы не создавать тому лишних проблем. Хотя Мерлина, скорее всего, это бы позабавило.  
– Может, я за руль сяду? – предложил Эггзи, перехватив Гарри у водительской дверцы. – Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты заснул по дороге.  
– Не переживай на этот счёт, в ближайшие двадцать четыре часа я буду в полной боевой готовности, – Гарри улыбнулся ему и всё же сел за руль.  
– Да ладно? Полтора часа назад ты с ног валился, – Эггзи всё ещё топтался рядом, не давая ему закрыть дверцу.  
– Мерлин снабдил меня кое-какими стимуляторами.  
– Ух ты, колёсами, значит, балуешься? – посерьёзнев, спросил Эггзи.  
Гарри уже набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы начать объяснять ему про необходимость таких препаратов в долгосрочных миссиях, но заметил лукавый взгляд и только недовольно цокнул языком. Эггзи рассмеялся и всё же обошёл машину, чтобы сесть на соседнее сиденье.  
Дорога до Мерлина из пригорода занимала около сорока минут, и Гарри, как бы ни хотел ускорить время поездки, соблюдал скоростной режим, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнее внимание. Конечно, это время можно было потратить на беседу, но никто из них пока не решался её начать: Эггзи, задумавшись, смотрел в окно, а Гарри не знал, с чего зайти. Он хотел спросить о многом и многое рассказать. Однако ответы на большинство вопросов уже заочно его пугали, а те вещи, которыми он хотел поделиться, скорее всего, не были бы восприняты положительно. И всё же…  
– Ты бы выстрелил? – решился задать вопрос Гарри.  
– Что? – Эггзи отвернулся от окна, пытаясь понять, о чём речь.  
– Ты бы прострелил ему колено? – уточнил Гарри.  
– Не было необходимости, по нему же сразу видно, что ссыкло. Нужно было всего лишь надавить, – фыркнул Эггзи.  
Гарри кивнул, но, понимая, что это не полный ответ, спросил снова:  
– А если бы была необходимость?  
– Выстрелил бы, – серьёзно ответил Эггзи. – Боже, я ведь тебя подстрелил, потому что так было нужно, уж продырявить колено какому-то мудаку рука бы не дрогнула.  
Гарри снова кивнул, в этот раз полностью удовлетворённый ответом. И стал подбирать новый вопрос, но Эггзи его опередил.  
– В Боготе, когда мы познакомились, ты ведь был на задании? – спросил он.  
– Да.  
Улыбка невольно наползла на лицо – боже, как же давно это было. Но воспоминания были приятными: паршивое пиво, испанский говор, дикая зелень, горячий воздух и Эггзи, ещё незнакомый, но уже очень желанный.  
– Меня отправили в очень нудную миссию: целую неделю я днями сидел в штаб-квартире, читая чужие скучные переговоры, а вечерами дегустировал пиво в местных барах. А ты?  
– Меня отправили убрать торговца оружием.  
– Сантоса? – Гарри удивлённо оглянулся на Эггзи.  
– Да. Когда я вбежал в тот бар, я пытался сбежать от его головорезов, – Эггзи тоже улыбнулся, вспоминая.  
– О, так я был всего лишь прикрытием, – Гарри изобразил недовольство, но не слишком старательно, и заработал за это лёгкий тычок под рёбра.  
– Да нет, на самом деле я решил снять тебя на ночь, но как-то всё завертелось и – вот, – он показал кольцо на безымянном пальце.  
Гарри перевёл взгляд на своё, которое так и не снял, и улыбнулся ещё шире. Между ними снова повисла тишина, но в этот раз уютная. И это длилось до самого въезда в город, пока Гарри всё же не решился задать вопрос, ответ на который мог оказаться весьма болезненным:  
– Три месяца назад ты уезжал в командировку на три дня – мне важно знать, что тогда произошло.  
– Я… твою ж мать, я надеялся, что ты не узнаешь об этом, – Эггзи нервно взъерошил затылок. – Мактавиш тебе сказал?  
Гарри сильнее сжал руль, готовясь услышать то, что недавно начал предполагать, но до этого момента надеялся, что оно не было правдой. Но раз уж Мерлин был в курсе, и не сказал ему, то действительность была болезненно неприятной.  
– Ладно, чёрт с ним, – Эггзи выдохнул как перед прыжком в воду. – Да, я ездил к отчиму и избил его, и да, я после этого напился у Райана. Но, блядь, Гарри, и дня не прошло, как откинулся, а он уже заявился к ней и... – он сцепил пальцы в замок до белизны. – Он её ударил. Эта тварь подняла руку на мою мать! Я… если бы дома была Дейзи, если бы он хотя бы напугал её – я бы его убил к хренам, – Эггзи прочистил горло, стараясь скрыть дрожь в голосе. – Я этим не горжусь, но мне плевать, если ты считаешь, что это было неправильно.  
Гарри протянул руку, накрыв его ладони своей. Пытаясь хоть так выразить поддержку, потому что в нужный момент его не было рядом. Задавая вопрос, он думал совсем о другом. Гарри ведь даже не подозревал об этом инциденте.  
– Ты поступил правильно. Боже, я… почему ты мне не сказал? – Гарри постарался, чтобы его голос прозвучал ровно, хоть он и почувствовал себя задетым.  
Эггзи скрыл от него произошедшее, но это никак не касалось его работы. Это было семейным делом, потому как Мишель и Дейзи были частью их небольшой семьи, но Эггзи не счёл нужным сказать ему об этом.  
– Я не мог, – едва слышно выдохнул Эггзи, опустив голову, а после и вовсе отвернулся к окну, убрав ладони от его прикосновения.  
И в этот момент Гарри словно громом поразило осознанием: Эггзи стыдился себя. Не за то, что сделал, а за то, что был связан с Дином, его отчимом. Как будто поступки другого человека делали виноватым и его.  
– Эггзи, – Гарри положил руку ему на плечо, сжав. – Ты не он. Твой отчим - редкий выродок, который издевался над твоей семьёй, и который заслужил намного больше того, что ты с ним сделал. Но он не делает хуже ни тебя, ни Мишель с Дейзи. Понял меня? Его грехи – не твои грехи. Ты справился, и ты живёшь дальше.  
– Спасибо, – Эггзи всё же посмотрел на него.  
Гарри сделал вид, что не заметил, что у того глаза на мокром месте, дав взять себя в руки. Однако он чувствовал себя должным расставить все точки над «i».  
– Знаю, последнее время у нас не заладилось с отношениями, но я никогда не отвернусь от тебя, если…  
– Я знаю, – перебил его Эггзи. – Я правда знаю. Спасибо.  
– И… когда я спрашивал, – Гарри решил быть честным до конца, – я не знал об этом случае. Прости, что заставил вспомнить о нём, и я рад, что мы поговорили.  
Эггзи несколько минут молчал, обдумывая услышанное, но потом всё же заговорил:  
– У тебя было такое лицо, когда ты спрашивал. Что ты думал, я сделал за те три дня?  
– Убил Ланселота, то есть Джеймса. Он был одним из агентов «Кингсмэн». Хорошим агентом. И человеком тоже. Числа совпали, и я сопоставил факты, – Гарри вздохнул. – Прости, просто хотел быть уверенным.  
– Ага.  
Молчание в этот раз было тягостным, и Гарри чувствовал себя в этом виноватым, а он просто не выносил быть виноватым. Поэтому решил, что раз уж Эггзи признался в одной из своих тайн, будет справедливо поделиться своей.  
– Я был женат.  
– Что? – Эггзи спросил настолько резко и холодно, что Гарри даже вздрогнул.  
Возможно, он выбрал не самую лучшую тему, но до того, как он озвучил её, она казалась ему подходящей. Эггзи поделился с ним очень болезненными воспоминаниями, и Гарри хотел ответить той же монетой, но, кажется, сделал хуже.  
– Мне было двадцать два, её звали Сара, и мы были женаты всего полгода, – идти на попятную было поздно, так что Гарри продолжил рассказ. – Эта была не любовь, но Сара так вскружила мне голову, что я бредил ею. По глупости лет я решил, что свадьба – это то, что нам с ней нужно, – Гарри перевёл дух, прежде чем дойти до самой неприятной части. – Она была яркой, но ветреной, и в один прекрасный день я застал её со своим колледжским приятелем. Тогда это меня убило. Развод я не запомнил, как и следующие полгода.  
Гарри замолчал, ожидая очередного всплеска эмоций, но Эггзи молча смотрел перед собой.  
– Прости, – не выдержал тишины Гарри.  
– За что?  
– Что не сказал.  
– Хорошо, – Эггзи кивнул и снова отвернулся к окну.  
Прикусив нижнюю губу, чтобы не сказать ещё что-то, что окончательно убьёт и без того шаткое равновесие между ними, Гарри покрепче сжал руль и уставился на дорогу, ожидая, когда самая долгая в его жизни поездка закончится.

***

Гарри пересказывал полученную от Хескета информацию и пылко обсуждал её с Мактавишем, а Эггзи всё никак не мог переварить один-единственный факт – Гарри уже был женат. Пусть это было давно, всё-таки больше двадцати лет прошло, и они не обменивались списками своих бывших, но Эггзи не оставляло ощущение того, что его где-то наебали. Почему Гарри ему просто не сказал? Как бы между делом обронил бы за каким-нибудь ужином, и всё. Почему это всплыло только сейчас?  
– Эггзи? – позвал его Гарри, видимо, заметив, что он выпал из разговора.  
– Прости, меня рубить начало, – Эггзи мотнул головой, прогоняя евшие его мысли и сосредотачиваясь на происходящем.  
Хотя насчёт того, что его начало клонить в сон, он не соврал – вторые сутки на ногах давались ему тяжеловато. Видимо, третий десяток подкрался совсем близко – раньше он начинал вырубаться на третий день без сна и энергетиков.  
Мактавиш протянул руку к шуфлядам в своём столе и вытащил из одной из них блистер, усыпанный мелкими таблетками, словно конфетти. Меньше половины ячеек в нём были пусты, и Мактавиш протянул его Эггзи, предлагая вскрыть ещё.  
– Одна таблетка под язык, действовать начнёт через десять минут. Эффект длится около тридцати часов, после этого бодрость иссякнет и ты буквально отрубишься, так что засеки время, чтобы не заснуть за рулём или в другой неподходящей ситуации, – проинструктировал его Мактавиш и вернулся к прерванному разговору. – Итак, подведём итоги. У нас есть некто с дефектом речи, наделённый безумием и ресурсами, чтобы устроить массовое помешательство и спровоцировать геноцид. У нас есть устройства, которые мы изначально считали смартфонами, и которые являются таковыми лишь отчасти. Основное их назначение, как мы теперь знаем, это передача и усиление персонально направленных волн для воздействия на мозг человека с целью программирования его поведения. Также у нас есть чип, который эти самые волны глушит, что даёт некоторым возможность сопротивляться воздействию.  
– Значит, кто-то с помощью телефонов хочет заставить людей перебить друг друга, – предположил Эггзи. – Но как он это сделает? Он смог подменить телефоны в агентстве, но как провернуть подобное по всему миру?  
– Хороший вопрос, – Гарри кивнул, задумчиво постукивая пальцами по столу, чем нервировал Мактавиша и Эггзи, у которого от усталости болела голова.  
– На который у нас пока нет ответа, – Мактавиш выразительно посмотрел на Гарри, и монотонная дробь наконец прекратилась. – Поэтому вернёмся к эффекту от устройства. Гарри рассказал мне о том, как ощущал себя под его воздействием, теперь я хочу услышать твою версию.  
– Ну… всё началось после ресторана – Гарри мне бомбу подсунул, и я был охренеть как зол на него. А потом я вообще психанул. Он и раньше меня доводил до белого каления…  
– Ну, извини, – фыркнул Гарри.  
Эггзи закатил глаза, но удержался от ответного выпада, чтобы не спровоцировать ссору, и продолжил:  
– … но я никогда не думал о том, чтобы его убить. В смысле, думал, конечно, но не представлял себе сам процесс. А когда я добрался до дома, не знаю, как будто режим терминатора включился. Я делал всё, чтобы убить Гарри, но как-то… без эмоций, что ли. Он просто был целью, и я пытался его убить, и не дать ему убить меня. Я даже боли не чувствовал тогда, а потом отпустило. Мы, конечно, ещё немного пометелили друг друга, но это чтоб душу отвести, – он ехидно подмигнул Гарри.  
Тот сначала недовольно поджал губы, но, не удержавшись, всё же улыбнулся. Эггзи уже и не знал, как реагировать на эти улыбки. От них щемило в груди, но если оставить их с Гарри наедине на пару минут, они бы нашли повод поссориться. Или потрахаться. Честно сказать, Эггзи уже запутался в том, кто из них кем был, и что между ними происходило. Потому что его как на привязи тянуло за Гарри и он ловил каждый взгляд и прикосновение, но при этом часть его следила за тем, где Гарри стоит и что делает, просчитывая вариант удара в спину. Просто на всякий случай, потому что он знал – Гарри чертовски хорош в своём деле. Им бы сесть и нормально поговорить, может, даже напиться вместе, чтобы никто не мешал, пытаясь их убить. Вот только какой-то мудак решил устроить массовый слив человечества, чтоб его.  
– Телефон Гарри повредило взрывом, но что стало с твоим? – Мактавиш проигнорировал их игры в гляделки и устало потёр виски.  
– Он… в машине, кажется, оставил, – Эггзи пожал плечами: тогда он был слишком сосредоточен на убийстве Гарри, чтобы думать о чём-то ещё.  
– Значит, у этих смартфонов не такой уж большой радиус действия, и, когда экземпляр Гарри сильно пострадал, воздействие полностью прекратилось. Я бы ставил на то, что задача устройства именно спровоцировать… назовём это «режим берсеркера», – откинувшись на спинку кресла, Мактавиш вздохнул и с неприязнью окинул взглядом оба телефона, что были у них в распоряжении. – Полагаю, на вас проводили тонкую настройку устройства, примеряясь к будущему бесчеловечному и кровопролитному мировому побоищу.  
– Вроде того, что было в Кентукки? – вдруг спросил Гарри, который весь прямо просиял от нашедшего на него озарения. – Последняя миссия Ланселота! Он ведь искал группу наёмников, разрабатывавших бактериологическое оружие именно с таким эффектом. Помнишь, он говорил о десятках изувеченных трупов.  
– Возможно, так наш «мессия» и вышел на «Кингсмэн», – подхватил Мактавиш, начав что-то искать в базе данных своего ноутбука.  
Несколько минут он молча просматривал какие-то данные на экране, хмурясь всё больше, а потом вывел фотографию пары дюжин человек, лежащих на земле в неестественных позах:  
– Уганда полтора года назад – синтетический катинон добавили в систему водоснабжения небольшого лагеря повстанцев, вызвав у тех безумие, – Мактавиш щёлкнул по клавишам, и картинка сменилась на ещё более ужасную. – Афганистан полгода назад – лагерь боевиков. Следы борьбы, изувеченные трупы, признаков присутствия отряда из другой группировки не обнаружено, как и каких-либо психотропных веществ в еде, воде или воздухе. А теперь то, что Ланселот обнаружил три месяца назад – кентуккийская бойня.  
Мониторы отобразили здание, изнутри похожее на скромную церковь. Вот только в церквях стены обычно не измазаны в крови и гари, а пол не устлан трупами прихожан с проломленными и размозжёнными черепами, вскрытыми и выпотрошенными грудинами… Эггзи отвернулся, прикрыв рот рукой – он многое повидал, но чтоб такое... Даже для него это было слишком жёстко.  
– Святые блядские угодники, – произнёс незнакомый мужской голос, судя по качеству звука, записанный на видео.  
Точнее Эггзи сказать не мог, потому что всё ещё не смотрел на мониторы, стараясь сдержать тошноту.  
– Мерлин, – начал голос, принадлежавший, скорее всего, Ланселоту, но осёкся, когда на заднем фоне что-то звякнуло.  
Эггзи почувствовал, как волоски на затылке встали дыбом от ужаса узнавания.  
– Газель, – выдохнул он в полной тишине.  
– Что, прости? – Гарри с побелевшим лицом перевёл на него взгляд.  
– Как он погиб? В каком состоянии нашли его тело? – Эггзи, не ответив на вопрос, повернулся к Мактавишу.  
– Мы не нашли тело. Церковь сгорела, после чего из-под её завалов достали шестьдесят одни останки – ровно столько там было прихожан во время вечерней мессы. Ни тела Ланселота, ни его оборудования обнаружено не было, – сухо отрапортовал Мактавиш. – Тебе что-то известно?  
– Я… последние секунды видео, мне нужно их увидеть, – Эггзи перевёл взгляд на потемневшие мониторы. – Пожалуйста.  
Мактавиш не стал спорить, кивнув, и потянулся к ноутбуку. На снова появившейся картинке был виден пол и нога в дорогой туфле, стоящая на остатках изорванной Библии.  
– Мерлин,.. – картинка начала выравниваться, когда раздался металлический лязг.  
Ланселот дёрнулся, попытавшись обернуться, и мониторы опять потемнели. Никаких отражающих поверхностей в кадр не попало, так что разглядеть нападавшего так и не удалось. Но услышав звук ещё раз, Эггзи уже был полностью уверен в том, кто напал на Ланселота.  
– Что-то повредило очки, так что нам неизвестно, чем всё закончилось, но после двух месяцев поисков Ланселота признали погибшим, – Мактавиш повернулся к нему всем корпусом, уставившись в упор. – Так что если ты что-то знаешь…  
– Он погиб. В ту же секунду, – Эггзи и хотел бы спрятать взгляд, но заставил себя посмотреть сначала на Мактавиша, а потом и на Гарри. – Газель, она… она разрубила его напополам. Я уже один раз видел, как она это делает, – он сглотнул, борясь с вновь подступившей тошнотой.  
– Кто такая Газель? – ноздри Мактавиша хищно затрепетали, словно у напавшей на след гончей, и Эггзи опять стало жутко, но уже по другому поводу.  
– Она курировала мою группу в V-агентстве – правая рука мистера Ви, он что-то типа вашего Артура. Она первоклассная убийца, социопатка, рост около шести футов, восточная внешность, черные длинные волосы с чёлкой, раскосые карие глаза, и самая большая отличительная черта – лезвия-протезы вместо ступней. Наверное, это всё, что я могу о ней рассказать... О, тот лязг, который был в видео – это звук, с которым она ходит.  
– Напополам? – Гарри выглядел озадаченным, видимо, пытаясь представить себе, как это происходит.  
– От темечка и вниз, – Эггзи взмахнул рукой, обозначив направление движения, с которым лезвие рассекало тело, но это пояснение явно было лишним.  
В комнате стало тихо: Гарри сидел, посерев лицом, и смотрел в пол, Мактавиш вообще отвернулся, закрыв лицо рукой и качая головой, а Эггзи пытался разобраться в своём мире, только что опять перевернувшемся с ног на голову. Если V-агентство планировало всё это дерьмо с геноцидом человечества, то всё, что он делал, работая на них, он делал, чтобы этот пиздец случился. Знал Эггзи об этом или нет, уже не имело значения, важно было только одно:  
– Как мы собираемся остановить всю эту канитель?  
Мактавиш тихо рассмеялся, а после тяжело вздохнул:  
– Как-то. Но пока я без малейшего представления, как.  
– Стандартная ситуация для миссий с моим участием, – Гарри тоже отмер, выдавив из себя натянутую ухмылку.  
Несмешные шутки были лучше, чем настрой ниже ватерлинии, так что Эггзи тоже попытался улыбнуться. Должно же было быть что-то, за что они могли зацепиться. Какая-то деталь, которую они проглядели.  
Ноутбук издал тихий мелодичный звук, и Мактавиш резко сел прямо, уставившись в экран. Эггзи и Гарри синхронно отзеркалили его движение, уставившись уже на самого Мактавиша. Настроение в комнате снова изменилось, став тревожным.  
– Я задал запрос на кросс-поиск совпадений каких-либо данных по миссии Ланселота с миссиями других агентов, – Мактавиш, заметив их волнение, вскинул руки в успокаивающем жесте, но у самого него на губах появилась нервная улыбка. – Единственной миссией, которая попала в итоговый отбор, оказалась твоя, Гарри. Помнишь свой недавний поход в оперу?  
– Фараз? – Гарри, видимо, понял, о чём шла речь, поморщившись.  
– Фараз, – согласно кивнул Мактавиш.  
Единственным, кто ничего не понял, оказался Эггзи. Он недовольно перевёл взгляд с одного на другого, сдержав желание застонать в голос. Гарри и Мактавиш иногда вели себя так, словно Эггзи был единственным ребёнком за «взрослым» столом, и им приходилось заменять часть информации не для его ушей эвфемизмами. Ну, или они надеялись, что он начнёт в конце концов читать мысли.  
Правда, стоило на мониторах появиться фотографиям, как Эггзи и сам, не озаботившись контекстом, громко ляпнул:  
– Газель!  
Теперь уже Мактавиш с Гарри смотрели на него с недовольством, явно ожидая хоть какого-то пояснения. Оно и понятно: Эггзи рассказал о протезах, но на фотографиях их видно не было.  
– Фото в левом нижнем углу, – ткнул пальцем Эггзи, забив на этикет. – Девушка в машине – это Газель.  
– Может ли быть Фараз тем, кого мы ищем? – предположил Гарри.  
– Дефект речи, – Мактавиш покачал головой. – Насколько нам известно, с дикцией у Фараза всё отлично. Но, скорее всего, в этот раз он встречался с тем, кого мы ищем.  
– У него шрам за ухом, – Эггзи снова ткнул пальцем, но в этот раз заработал косой взгляд от Гарри. – Такой же был у Хескета.  
– И у Артура, – Мактавиш увеличил одну из фотографий, чтобы получше разглядеть розовую полоску зарубцевавшейся кожи. – Он появился около двух месяцев назад, но я списал это на косметическую операцию.  
– Ну, теперь сомнений не осталось – Артур примкнул к этому сборищу безумцев, – Гарри выдавил эту фразу сквозь зубы.  
Повисла чуть ли не траурная тишина, которую Эггзи оборвал своей попыткой пошутить:  
– Зато метка членов клуба у них ничего такая.  
Недовольные взгляды он проигнорировал. Агентов «Кингсмэн» предал их глава, а Эггзи предало всё его агентство, решив вдобавок ко всему устроить всемирный день открытых дверей бойцовского клуба. Так что, если кто-то тут и должен был пустить скупую слезу и чувствовать себя обманутым, так это он.  
– Что примечательно, после его отъезда пропали принц Гарри и леди Амелия Виндзор, – как бы между прочим сказал Мактавиш, но по вытянувшимся лицам Эггзи и Гарри понял, что следует пояснить: – Это нигде не освещалось, чтобы не сеять панику, но их поиски ведут все спецслужбы королевства и ещё несколько из-за рубежа. Наш безумец пополнил свою «коллекцию» избранных.  
Ну, охренеть, Эггзи всего на пару дней отвлекся порешать семейные проблемы, и пропустил, как кто-то похитил членов королевской семьи. И это немного ошарашивало – Виндзоры были чем-то вроде постоянной величины в королевстве, но мистер Ви и это перевернул с ног на голову.  
– А в чём именно пересеклись наши с Ланселотом миссии? – складка между бровей Гарри стала уже близка по глубине к Марианской впадине, но он делал вид, что всё в порядке.  
– В... – Мактавиш быстро пробежался пальцами по клавиатуре, – этой фотографии.  
К остальным фото добавилась ещё одна, где Газель стояла с кем-то у входа в какое-то здание. Её собеседником был здоровенный чернокожий детина в одежде вроде той, что любил тягать Эггзи, но только кричаще-ярких цветов. Взять хотя бы насыщенно оранжевый бомбер, или ярко-красные джорданы.  
– Знаешь, кто рядом с ней?  
И вот чем кивок головы Мактавиша был лучше пальца Эггзи? Только Мактавиш в рамки приличия вписывался, а Эггзи – нет.  
– Точно нет. Такую ходячую радугу я б запомнил.  
– Что ж... – Мактавиша прервала ещё одна трель, донёсшаяся из динамиков ноутбука. – Возвращаясь к теме шрамов. Ещё один мой запрос сформировал список людей со шрамами, расположенными за ухом. Большей частью здесь одни селебрити, так как основная масса фотографий в открытом доступе посвящена им, но есть кое-кто из учёных и членов правительств разных стран. Критерий для поиска оказался немного размытым, так что список придется фильтровать вручную.  
В этот раз на мониторах появилась добрая сотня фотографий. И на них были сплошь знакомые лица – певцы, актёры, даже форвард любимой футбольной команды Гарри.  
– Вот же… задница. И Ширан тоже? А мне ведь нравилась его музыка, – вздохнул Эггзи.  
Вот так и разбивается фанатское сердце: ты башляешь айтюнсу за новый альбом этого чувака, а потом выясняется, что он не против истребления человечества. Хотя факт того, что Гарри секретный агент, да ещё и был когда-то женат, всё ещё затмевал появление большинства любимых исполнителей и актёров Эггзи в этом списке человеконенавистников.  
– Ох, нет. Ещё и Джесси Джи!  
–Соболезную твоей утрате, – с ядом в голосе протянул Мерлин.  
Назло ему Эггзи фальшиво пропел:  
– Это всё не ради денег, нам не нужны твои деньги, мы просто хотим заставить весь мир танцевать... – и осёкся.  
Эта песня Джесси была одним из её хитов уже не первой свежести, но сейчас звучала везде, даже, кажется, из утюгов. Но Эггзи никак не мог вспомнить, где же он её слышал, пока его вдруг не осенило – всё лежало на поверхности, настолько перед носом, что никто и не заметил очевидного.  
– Высокий чернокожий шепелявый псих-миллиардер мистер Ви – это Ричмонд Валентайн, – Эггзи привстал с кресла, потянувшись к ноутбуку Мактавиша.  
Он быстро открыл обычный браузер, вбив в поисковой строке свой запрос, старательно игнорируя злое сопение над ухом, и открыл одно из первых попавшихся видео. Джесси Джи запела свой «Ценник», и на сцену выбежал Валентайн в белом костюме и бейсболке, начав предлагать бесплатные звонки, смс и интернет всем желающим, кто не поленится дойти до любого салона связи и получить опять же абсолютно бесплатно Vi-sim.  
Мактавиш, досмотрев ролик до конца, аккуратно оттеснил Эггзи от ноутбука, несколько раз проведя ладонью по клавиатуре, словно закрепляя её за собой, и принялся что-то печатать.  
– Бесплатные сим-карты за полторы недели успели разобрать десятки миллионов, но пока спрос опережает предложение, – он оторвался от печати, выведя график распространения сим-карт по странам и количеству на общее обозрение.  
– Сим-карты, и это сработает? – Эггзи в ужасе разглядывал цифры.  
Все любили халяву – график Мактавиша показывал насколько, и ведь это был даже не предел. Странно, что никого не смутило слово «бесплатно». Эггзи на собственной шкуре ещё в детстве убедился, что «бесплатно» всегда обходится в несколько раз дороже, если не по деньгам, то уж по синякам и ушибам.  
– Покрытие вышек сотовой связи охватывает большую часть планеты, особенно густозаселённые её районы, но кроме этого, у корпорации Валентайна есть собственные спутники, так что да. У него может получиться…  
Ноутбук издал очередную трель, только в этот раз Мактавиш уставился на него как-то озабоченно.  
– Ну а это что за запрос?  
Эггзи даже немного свесился через подлокотник своего кресла, чтобы увидеть, какой результат выдала программа, но Мактавиш закрыл крышку ноутбука.  
– Это не запрос – это оповещение. Кто-то в «Кингсмэн» наконец догадался начать визуальный поиск по вам двоим. Вас отследят по камерам, и заявятся сюда, – пояснил тот.  
– Уходим, – Гарри, до этого молчавший в задумчивости, первым поднялся на ноги и направился на выход.  
Мактавиш и Эггзи, переглянувшись, последовали за ним.

***

План был отличным, как и все отличные планы, только на словах, но на деле оказался лютым пиздецом. Ведь захватить крупный завод корпорации Валентайна, где тот штамповал свои зомби-симки, – не как два пальца обоссать. Хотя, наверное, проблема была в том, что они не учли охрану. Ну, точно не такое её количество: Мактавиш просчитал всё на два-три десятка человек, а по факту оказалось несколько сотен головорезов из V-агентства.  
Так что Мактавиш, который должен был добраться до серверов устройства и уничтожить их, оказался там в осаде, отстреливаясь от целого отряда. Гарри и Эггзи, взявшиеся отвлечь на себя основное внимание охраны, этим в общем-то и занимались, но теперь это было больше похоже на выживание, а не на спланированную диверсию. Потому что под шквальным огнём со всех сторон сложно было бы выжить не то, что джентльмену в бронированном костюме, но даже сраному Маклауду. Райан, которому досталось прикрывать периметр, постоянно забивал эфир трёхэтажным матом и, кажется, придумал новые склонения слову «блядь». Больше всех повезло, наверное, только Джамалу, который окопался в одном из своих убежищ и в онлайн-компании старых друзей-хакеров ддосил местные сервера корпорации Валентайна, что было не особо хитро, но зато действенно.  
– Галахад, Эггзи, что у вас там? – спросил по связи Мактавиш… Мерлин.  
Как оказалось, выговаривать его позывной на бегу и отстреливаясь было куда как проще, чем пытаться назвать по имени или фамилии. Так что Эггзи привыкал звать Мактавиша Мерлином.  
– Полегче, но, думаю, ещё одна группа на подходе, – отозвался он, отстреливая самых активных охранников из винтовки, заняв позицию на перекрытиях над машинами.  
Внизу же Гарри устроил нечто невообразимое, разбросав с десяток головорезов, как котят, без единого выстрела и с одним лишь зонтом. Эггзи уже видел, как тот проворачивал нечто подобное с рамкой от своего ТТ у них дома, но с зонтом это выглядело не просто смертоносно, но ещё и элегантно. Эггзи за Гарри особо не следил, прикрывая подходы к нему, но оценить краем глаза всё же успел. Что поделать, Гарри был профессионалом и ему шёл костюм, так что, когда он с энтузиазмом калечил людей, отточенными движениями делая выпады и нанося удары, взгляд непроизвольно оценивал и хорошую стойку, и ладную задницу, обтянутую брюками.  
Отправив последнего противника в нокаут, Гарри выпрямился, отряхнул костюм, расправив складки и заломы, и запрокинул голову, одним плавным движением откинув чёлку с глаз. У Эггзи на секунду перехватило дыхание от его вида, но, поймав на себе самодовольный взгляд, он со вздохом закатил глаза.  
– Ты красуешься, Гарри? Серьёзно? – спросил он, сдерживая детское желание показать язык.  
– Профессионализм, Эггзи…  
– Боже, Галахад, хватит выделываться, и найдите уже, кем занять руки, – рыкнул в наушнике Мерлин.  
– У нас, как ни странно, тихо, – Гарри, ничуть не обидевшись на этот выпад, оглянулся по сторонам и развёл руками.  
«Не буди лихо, пока тихо», – говорила бабуля Райана, и была права. Как только Гарри закончил фразу, в плечо Эггзи ударила пуля, потом ещё одна уже с другой стороны, и ещё, и вот он уже оказался под обстрелом. Отвлёкшись на Гарри, Эггзи не сменил свою позицию, и его вычислили.  
– Ебать, – Эггзи вскочил на ноги, подхватив винтовку, и побежал, стараясь не оступиться на перекрытиях. – Гарри, уходи с точки!  
На высоте четырёх метров в центре огромного цеха спрятаться было особо негде, так что Эггзи непрерывно вели как минимум четыре стрелка. Костюм, конечно, не давал его изрешетить, но от силы, с которой пули врезались в него, было адски больно, а ещё Эггзи шатало на тонких перекладинах. До навесного технического перехода он так и не добежал, поскользнувшись, и рухнул вниз. Тело среагировало быстрее головы, успев сгруппироваться, что слабо помогло бы при падении с высоты, но, на счастье Эггзи, он упал на рулоны упаковочного материала. Пара сотен целлофановых пупырышек лопнули разом, издав громкий треск, приняли вес его тела на себя и позволили отделаться лишь лёгким испугом.  
Вскочив на ноги, Эггзи попытался быстро найти укрытие, чтобы переждать, когда пройдет группа, и зайти со спины, но не успел. Автоматная очередь прострекотала справа, на излёте задев плечо, и Эггзи, пошатнувшись, перехватил поудобнее винтовку, пальнув в ответ. Наёмник упал, поймав пулю в лоб, но его место сразу же занял новый, так же стреляющий без остановки. Эггзи попытался отойти к одной из металлических опор, но там его тоже уже поджидали. Его загоняли в угол, отрезая пути отступления один за одним, и вынуждая метаться в поисках хоть какого-то укрытия. И Эггзи крутился, словно белка в колесе, совмещая ближний бой, когда приходилось ломать противнику шею, и дальний, когда нужно было ещё и отстреливаться по залёгшим в укрытии снайперам, прикрывшись уже мёртвым телом.  
– Блядь, Райан! Бросай периметр и дуй сюда, здесь становится жарко! – Эггзи рывком выдернул одному наёмнику руку из сустава, а второму – с разворота вбил кадык в гортань.  
– Ты шутишь?! – проорал в ответ по связи Райан. – У них тут ёбаный танк! Я, если б хотел, не могу отсюда свалить.  
– Ладно, забей! – застрелив в упор упавшего к его ногам противника, Эггзи ушёл в перекат и укрылся за каким-то огромным станком для сборки, пережидая, когда град из пуль затихнет. – Удачи там!  
– Да пошёл ты нахер! – отозвался друг.  
– Я сейчас подскочу, если ты не откинешься в ближайшие пятнадцать минут, – подал голос Джамал.  
– Оставайтесь на месте, – влез в разговор Мерлин. – Мы спровоцировали их своим появлением: я отслеживаю соединение устройства со спутниками, и, кажется, те начали выстраивать на орбите для начала запуска. Как только сервера начали падать, они переподключили спутники к удалённому. Добраться до него и отменить операцию я не могу, так что придётся попытаться вам.  
–Я понял, – Джамал вздохнул. – Держись, Эггз!  
– Ага.  
Эггзи, успевший за время инструкций от Мерлина сменить ещё три укрытия, практически смог добраться до перехода во второй корпус, но застрял у самого коридора, отстреливаясь из-за огромного металлического шкафа от четверых наёмников. Одного он снял, когда тот высунулся, чтобы выстрелить, ещё одного убил собственный рикошет, третий схлопотал пулю по глупости, не до конца присев за конвейером. Четвёртого достать не удалось, и Эггзи выжидал, когда у того закончится магазин, чтоб проскочить в это небольшое временное окошко к переходу между корпусами. Наконец, он услышал два «пустых» щелчка, когда под конец очереди закончились патроны, и побежал, на ходу развернувшись, чтобы снять последнего стрелка. Не учёл он только того, что на место трёх наёмников, которых он подстрелил, пришло ещё пятеро. В грудь ударило несколько очередей, заставив задохнуться. От боли перед глазами всё побелело, и Эггзи начал оседать на пол с тихим хрипом, понимая, что одна из следующих пуль может оказаться в голову.  
Гарри появился откуда-то сбоку, Эггзи даже не понял толком откуда, швырнул стрелкам включённую зажигалку-гранату и, подхватив его рукой поперёк груди, потащил в переход. Реальность от облегчения и болевого шока на несколько секунд погасла, и Эггси очнулся, уже когда Гарри заталкивал его в небольшую подсобку, где висели белые халаты рабочих. Сама по себе подсобка была всего лишь коробкой из гипсокартона и пластиковых перекрытий, но в ней можно было спрятаться, чтобы перевести дух.  
– Дыши, Эггзи, – Гарри аккуратно ссадил его на низкую скамеечку, придерживая за плечи.  
Эггзи кивнул, глотая воздух короткими вдохами, – грудь болела просто адски, и от каждой попытки набрать воздуха в лёгкие её сводило спазмом. Кажется, ещё и три-четыре ребра треснули.  
– Как ты? – участливо спросил Гарри, присев рядом, и мягко погладил его по волосам, заодно приведя их в порядок.  
Чтобы не страдать от новой порции боли из-за попытки заговорить, Эггзи молча показал ему большие пальцы.  
– Прости меня, – тихо выдохнул Гарри. – Я должен был сказать тебе раньше, что был женат. Я знаю, тебя сильно задел тот факт, что я это скрыл, но… После того, как развод закончился, я ни с кем об этом не говорил. Я вообще делал вид, что этого со мной не происходило. Предательство Сары слишком сильно меня задело. Но ты, ты остался со мной, даже несмотря на всё дерьмо, что сейчас происходит вокруг. И для меня это много значит, – он прижался губами к виску Эггзи и выдохнул ещё тише: – Ты для меня много значишь.  
Протянув руку, Эггзи накрыл его ладонь, лежащую на колене, своей и посмотрел в глаза. Он сейчас едва выдавливал из себя воздух, не то что звуки, поэтому беззвучно произнёс губами «я люблю тебя». Гарри, кажется, на секунду тоже перестал дышать, а после открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но вместо этого дёрнул Эггзи на себя, роняя их обоих на пол. Пули изрешетили подсобку вдоль и поперёк, оставив огромные дыры в гипсокартоне – кто-то догадался принести бронебой.  
– Нас взяли в кольцо, – прошептал Гарри, выглянув в одно из пулевых отверстий.  
Эггзи кивнул, проверяя оружие, которое у него осталось: на пару ТТ было три магазина, для винтовки – один и ещё парочка гранат.  
– Я тебе, кстати, так и не вернул часы, – вдруг сказал Гарри, всё ещё не повышая голоса.  
Он показал Эггзи часы на своём запястье, циферблат которых покрывала паутина трещин, но те всё равно продолжали идти. От этого в болящей груди потеплело, но до Эггзи вдруг дошло, что Гарри так прощается, пытаясь вернуть «должок». Они оба прекрасно понимали, что против бронебойных пуль они долго не продержатся даже в костюмах, и, какой бы отличной ни была их подготовка, их всё равно задавят количеством. Но даже зная это, Эггзи не собирался сдаваться и срать он хотел на доводы разума – они с Гарри только что поставили последнюю точку над «i», так что подыхать было рано.  
– Вернёшь, как закончим, – просипел он и поднялся на ноги.  
Гарри улыбнулся как-то смущённо и встал рядом.  
– Три, – начал он обратный отсчёт, удобнее перехватывая ТТ в ладони, – два, один.  
Резко толкнув дверь, они выскочили обратно в цех, готовые стрелять, но через секунду произошло кое-что, что Эггзи даже не смог сразу осмыслить. Брызги красного, словно конфетти из хлопушки, взмыли вверх и в стороны под смачный треск, как будто кто-то раздавил прессом переспелые арбузы. На землю начали падать обезглавленные тела, заполняя на полу пространство вокруг себя алым и густым.  
Эггзи, как и Гарри, стоял, хватая воздух ртом и силясь понять, что только что случилось. За какую-то секунду они остались единственными выжившими в целом огромном цехе.  
– Хули это сейчас было? – севшим голосом спросил Райан.  
– Боюсь, это моя ошибка. Включая деактивацию чипов, я ожидал совершенно другого эффекта, – голос Мерлина в наушнике прозвучал ровно слишком ровно, выдавая шок.  
– Я что-то пропустил? – Джамал очень не вовремя решил подключиться к беседе.  
– Да, фейерверк из мозгов, – прохрипел Эггзи.  
– Фто зе вы наделали? – оборвал их разговор недовольный шепелявый голос. – Засем вы убили этих людей? Они ведь просто делали свою работу.  
Эггзи завертел головой, ища источник звука, пока не заметил на одной из опор динамик и камеру. Толкнув Гарри в плечо, он кивнул в их направлении, а потом показал туда же средний палец.  
– Анвин-Анвин, а ты мне нравился. Я думал, хоть ты меня поймёсь, – Валентайн разочарованно цокнул языком. – Мы зе похозы – ты и я. Оба выросли в узасных районах, оба видели в детстве одну лис зестокость.  
– Да, вот только я после этого не стал психом, – выкрикнул Эггзи на максимальной для своего состояния громкости.  
– Не ведись на провокацию, – шепнул ему Гарри, повернувшись так, чтобы в камеру не было видно движения его губ.  
– Я и не ведусь, я выигрываю Мерлину время, если у него есть хоть какой-то план, – точно так же отвернувшись, ответил Эггзи.  
– Разве я псих, раз хоцю остановить целовецеский беспредел? Я ведь пытался по-холосему – потратил десять лет, вкладывая деньги в агентство, которое уництазало преступников по всему миру. И фто? Как только я избавлялся от одного наркобарона, на его место садился новый говнюк. По-хоросему с людьми нельзя – они не понимают. Вот зацем я создал свою масыну!  
– Чтобы уничтожить всю цивилизацию, которая тебе не нравится, и создать новую под свой вкус? – зло выкрикнул Гарри, оглядываясь.  
– Да, – самодовольно ответил Валентайн. – Оглянитесь, мистер Харт: Земля погибает! Мы вызыраем все ресурсы. Целез пару сотен лет цивилизация и так погибнет от перенаселения и голода. Я зе даю нам санс для нового нацяла!  
– Вы, видимо, не смотрите фильмы и не читаете книги, раз не знаете, чем заканчиваются подобные замыслы – антиутопией для их создателей, – Гарри покачал головой, разведя руками.  
А после взглядом указал Эггзи на рубку под самым потолком, в которой горел свет.  
– Антиутопия? О нет, мой замысел – совсем другое кино! Я видел сотни фильмов об апокалипсисе – я подготовился. А вы?  
Эггзи, собиравшийся ответить ему, замер прислушиваясь, издалека, как раз со стороны рубки, к ним приближался металлический звон. Дзынь! Дзынь! Дзынь-дзынь! Дзынь! В метрах двухстах от них появилась Газель. Она с хищной улыбкой на губах шла не спеша, намеренно лязгая протезами по полу. Кого-нибудь неподготовленного это зрелище вполне могло заставить обосраться, но Эггзи за последний день повидал такого, что ему было откровенно положить на театральные потуги Газель. Он думал, что кадры из Кентукки это полная жесть, но взрывающиеся головы отобрали у записи из церкви пальму первенства по степени обосраточности.  
– Найди Валентайна, я займусь ею, – Эггзи оттолкнул Гарри от себя, задавая направление движения к рубке в обход.  
– Эггзи, – тот покачал головой.  
В его глазах на секунду мелькнул страх, и Эггзи понял, что Гарри боится, что он закончит так же, как и Ланселот. Газель была сильным противником, но выбора у них особо не было. Гарри с ней один на один Эггзи бы точно не оставил.  
– Мерлин, как там дела с устройством? – спросил он, надеясь, что получит нужный ответ.  
– Джамал пытается отбить спутники, но часть из них нам пока не подконтрольна. Тех, что уже заняли свои позиции, хватит, чтобы запустить сим-карты в Японии и на западном побережье Северной Америки. Если Валентайн нажмёт на «пуск», погибнут миллионы, – невнятно, но взволнованно ответил Мерлин, видимо, занятый чем-то серьёзным. – Я пытаюсь решить проблему с серверами устройства вручную, но минирование может занять какое-то время.  
Звучало, конечно, хреново, но теперь у Эггзи был повод отослать Гарри.  
– Ты его слышал, нужно не дать Валентайну запустить устройство. Я останусь здесь – я знаю её стиль боя, так что идти в рубку придётся тебе, – он снова настойчиво подтолкнул Гарри.  
– Нет.  
– Да, я справлюсь. Иди, – твёрдо ответил Эггзи, дав понять, что его слово последнее.  
Гарри, нахмурился, кинув взгляд на Газель, остановившуюся в десяти метрах от них, и ожидавшую, пока они закончат перепалку, но всё же сделал, как его просили, и ушёл. Эггзи несколько секунд смотрел ему вслед, а после тоже перевёл взгляд на Газель. Он не соврал – он действительно знал стиль её боя, потому что как-то раз у них было совместное задание, но это нихрена ему не помогало. Разве что он заранее наверняка знал, что ему пиздец. Оптимизма разом поубавилось, но Эггзи собирался забрать у Гарри свои часы, так что, хочешь не хочешь, нужно было как-то теперь выкручиваться.  
Бегала Газель нечеловечески быстро, наверное, за это и получив своё имя: ещё секунду назад она была в десяти метрах от Эггзи, и вот уже рассекла протезом напополам винтовку, которой он пытался прикрыться. Драка с ней была и не дракой-то, в общем, Эггзи просто уворачивался, стараясь не насадиться на острые лезвия. А те постоянно мелькали перед ним, то в паре миллиметров от глаза, то в опасной близости от печени, один раз Эггзи успел увернуться едва-едва, и лезвие срезало ему галстук под самым узлом.  
Они разошлись на метр друг от друга, взяв небольшой перерыв.  
– Знала бы ты, как я затрахался с этим Элдриджем, – Эггзи распустил пальцами узел, кинув остатки галстука на пол.  
Газель лишь издевательски улыбнулась и снова ринулась в бой. И тут Эггзи посетила одна странная, но практичная мысль: Газель не сможет драться на одной ноге! Поэтому в следующем её замахе он поднырнул ей под ногу, устроив колено у себя на плече, попытался отстегнуть протез. Поняв, что происходит, Газель со всей силы ударила его в пострадавшие рёбра, потом попыталась достать по лицу, а когда не вышло, видимо, решила попробовать закинуть на него вторую ногу и повалить на землю. Но в этот момент щёлкнуло крепление и раздался выстрел.  
Газель, разжав хватку, начала заваливаться на бок с простреленным виском, а Эггзи так и остался ошарашено стоять с протезом в руках.  
– Терпеть эту суку не мог, – Райан, появившийся как раз вовремя, скинул винтовку с плеча и криво улыбнулся.  
Его явно потряхивало, как и самого Эггзи, но у них пока не было времени, чтобы отдышаться и прийти в себя после сильного шока.  
– Валентайн и Гарри там, – Эггзи кивнул на рубку и первым побежал в её направлении.  
– Да бля! Когда же это всё закончится! – недовольно проворчал Райан, но, судя по топоту берцев позади, последовал за ним.  
Они довольно быстро добрались до узкой лесенки, по которой поднялись наверх, но недостаточно быстро, чтобы остановить Валентайна от выстрела. Распахнув дверь, Эггзи успел увидеть лишь, как Гарри потянулся к чему-то на странной приборной панели, а потом Валентайн спустил курок. Падение Гарри Эггзи увидел, словно в замедленной съёмке: как тот запрокинул голову, дёрнулся влево, взмахнул руками и упал на спину.  
Эггзи швырнул в Валентайна тем, что было в руках. Оказалось – это был протез Газели, который он так и пронёс весь путь до рубки с собой, и который вошёл в Валентайна сзади прямо по центру спины, задев сердце.  
– Вот зе… – как-то по-детски обиженно произнёс тот, уставившись на острие клинка прямо перед своим носом, и осел на пол.  
– Ну и как тебе твоё кино, ублюдок? – поинтересовался Райан, склонившись над Валентайном.  
Эггзи же обогнул их двоих, даже не заметив, на ватных ногах направившись к телу Гарри.

***

На часах уже было начало одиннадцатого утра, и Эггзи шёл лишь потому, что в крови у него кипела смесь из жажды мести, злости и второй таблетки стимулятора, которую он с боем отвоевал у Мерлина. Тот остался на заводе Валентайна разбираться во всей той каше, что этот псих заварил. Судя по данным, которые они нашли, где-то в Альпах располагалось целая база, с ещё одной практически собранной машиной для активации сим-карт и вип-тюрьмой для «избранных», которых Валентайн успел похитить. Эггзи собирался помочь разгребать всё это дерьмо, но сначала должен был устаканить одно дело.  
Когда он вошёл в ателье «Хантсмэн», пожилой портной за стойкой, получивший от Мерлина сообщение, приветливо кивнул и указал на лестницу:  
–Артур в столовой: прямо по коридору до поворота, после первая дверь справа.  
Эггзи кивнул в ответ и не спеша начал подниматься. Дойдя до столовой, он распахнул створки дверей и встретился взглядом с Честером Кингом, сидевшим во главе стола. Тот поморщился, но взмахом руки пригласил его войти, указав на кресло по правую руку от себя. Там было место Галахада… Мерлин немного рассказал ему о «Кингсмэн», прежде чем отпустить в ателье.  
– Мистер Анвин, я полагаю, – Кинг поджал губы в сдержанно неприязненной улыбке.  
– Харт, вообще-то. Я взял фамилию мужа, – Эггзи подойдя ближе, положил перед ним очки Гарри, измазанные в крови и с выбитым левым стеклом.  
– Что ж, соболезную вашей утрате.  
Кинг пустым взглядом окинул очки и поднялся из-за стола, отойдя к небольшому столику у окна, откуда принёс графин и пару рюмок.  
– Жаль, что Галахада больше нет с нами, – он присел обратно.  
– Да бросьте – вы терпеть его не могли, – зло фыркнул Эггзи и принялся поглаживать пальцами растрескавшийся циферблат часов, успокаивая себя.  
– Мы не сходились с ним во мнениях – это верно. Но Гарри был агентом и джентльменом старой закалки, и у него были яйца, чтобы говорить мне в лицо то, что он думает. Я даже немного буду без него скучать, – Кинг несколько мгновений задумчиво смотрел вдаль, а потом повернулся к Эггзи. – У нас в «Кингсмэн» есть традиция поминать павших агентов коньяком «Наполеон». Мы собираемся всем Круглым столом и поднимаем за них рюмку. Вы ведь тоже агент, хоть и не нашей службы, так что, думаю, можно сделать для вас исключение. Всё-таки Гарри был вашим мужем.  
Кинг начал разливать коньяк по рюмкам, а Эггзи уставился на шрам у него за ухом.  
– Чип у вас в голове – забавная штука: Мерлин нечаянно нажал не ту команду в своём ноутбуке, и все, у кого был такой же чип, лишились голов. Ваше счастье, что мы обвалили сервера и сигнал не ушёл дальше завода Валентайна, а то раскрасили бы эти замечательные зелёные обои своими мозгами, – Эггзи удобнее развалился на месте Гарри, испепеляя взглядом Честера. – Предать своих – оно стоило того?  
– Доживите до моих лет, и поймёте, что как бы высоко вы не взбирались, вам всегда будет хотеться на сук, что повыше, – Кинг сложил руки в замок, глядя на Эггзи со смесью научного интереса и пренебрежения. – Понятия свои и чужие со временем теряют грань, их разделяющую, и остаётесь только вы и все остальные.  
– Валентайн, значит, предложил сук повыше? И что ещё? Мировое господство в придачу? – Эггзи покачал головой, скривившись.  
Его воротило от человека, сидящего прямо перед ним. Кингу было скучно, и он искал приключений за чужой счёт, и цена в человеческих жизнях его совсем не пугала. В тех, с кем Эггзи приходилось уживаться в Роули Вэй, и то было больше человечности, а среди местных там были только отбросы и полные ублюдки.  
– А что же ещё можно предложить главе одной из самых успешных мировых спецслужб? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Кинг, лучась самодовольством.  
– А это… – Эггзи кивнул на портреты на противоположной стене. – Тоже агенты «Кингсмэна»?  
– О да, – Кинг оглянулся на полотна, так и не заметив всего одного быстрого движения рук Эггзи, – это мои предшественники – агенты, которые в своё время тоже были Артурами.  
– И что бы они сказали насчёт вашего предательства?  
– Кому какое дело, что могли бы сказать мертвецы, – Честер пожал плечами и поднял свою рюмку. – За Галахада!  
– За Галахада! – Эггзи опрокинул свою порцию коньяка, даже не поморщившись.  
– Я вижу, Гарри одел вас в один из наших костюмов, и вы принесли его очки – значит, кое-что знаете о снаряжении нашего агентства. Интересно, а он рассказывал вам об этом экземпляре? – Кинг протянул Эггзи перьевую ручку.  
– Да-да, отлично пишет, а ещё внутри неё яд, который активируется дистанционно этой же ручкой, – Эггзи довольно закивал, оживившись, – они переходили к долгожданной для него части разговора. – Мне вообще нравится всё, что делает ваше агентство – очень надёжные вещи. Взять хотя бы очки – я их немного покоцал и вымазал, даже стекло выбил, а они всё равно работают и отлично передают картинку.  
Кинг спал с лица. Ещё больше он посерел, когда в столовую начали заходить агенты и садиться на свои места. Последним вошёл Гарри с пластырем на оцарапанном левом виске и, дойдя до своего кресла, стал у Эггзи за спиной, устроив ладони на его плечах.  
– На вашем месте, я бы очень переживал о том, что может рассказать мертвец, Честер, – суровым тоном заявил он, будто журя Кинга. – Твоё признание слышал каждый из рыцарей, гаджеты, которые ты собирался использовать против нас, если мы выступим против тебя, уже уничтожены, Валентайн мёртв, его устройство уже разбирают на куски. А теперь угадай, в чьей рюмке был яд.  
Кинг впился взглядом в Эггзи:  
– Ах ты, маленький щенок!  
– Что поделать, это вы здесь джентльмены, а я угонщик и карманник – вообще никогда не стоит отводить взгляд от моих рук, – Эггзи лишь развёл этими самыми руками.  
Кинг сжал ручку до белизны в пальцах, оглядел всех, собравшихся за столом, и активировал яд.  
– Чёртовы ублюдки, – прохрипел он, завалившись лицом в стол.  
– Ну, хоть ушёл с честью, – произнёс кто-то из агентов, и остальные согласно закивали.  
А Эггзи откинул голову назад, упершись затылком Гарри в грудь, и прикрыл глаза. Он собирался дать Гарри выпить со всеми за только что покинувшего их Артура, и затащить его в ближайший отель отсыпаться ближайшую вечность. Ну, или хотя бы пару суток провести в кровати с хорошим матрасом, в комнате, где есть румсервис.

***

_– Гарри, Эггзи. Рад снова вас видеть.  
– Здравствуйте, док.  
– Мы не виделись целый месяц. Поделитесь впечатлениями? Как обстоят дела?  
– Дела? Дела отлично!  
– Что ж, рад это слышать. Есть какие-то успехи, которыми вы бы хотели поделиться?  
– Да, наверное, есть. Мы теперь постоянно разговариваем.  
– О да, мне иногда просто убить его хочется, чтобы он заткнулся.  
– Вот как, Эггзи?  
– Ммм, да. Но ты же знаешь, что я не смогу.  
– Конечно.  
– Приятно видеть, что ваши отношения стали более открытыми. Яркое проявление эмоций всегда способствует укреплению связи.  
– О, иногда у нас просто феерия.  
– Что поделать – семейная жизнь, да, док? О! Мы решили взять отпуск.  
– Провести время, не отвлекаясь на работу.  
– Да. И ремонт затеяли.  
– С нуля. А ещё завели собаку. Очаровательный мопс.  
– Ну, кто же знал, что щенок окажется мопсом, а не бульдогом?  
– Я. И я так тебе и сказал. Мы всегда можем вернуть его обратно.  
– Я не отдам Джей-Би!  
– Если хочешь, заведём ещё и бульдога.  
– Оуу…  
– Что ж, я вижу, что вы учитесь преодолевать проблемы сообща и бросаете себе новые вызовы в жизни. И это отлично – вы сможете разрешить всё, что угодно, если будете делать это вместе.  
– Абсолютно с вами согласен.  
– Угу.  
– Угу?  
– Ну а что? Я всё равно бы ёмче не сказал.  
– А как изменение отношения друг к другу повлияло на другие аспекты вашей жизни?  
– Ну, по десятибалльной шкале – двенадцать, по количеству – раза три в день, но это по подходам, а если…  
– Эггзи…  
– Что? Я думал, нас опять о сексе спрашивают.  
– Эм, что ж…  
– Я думаю, достаточно на сегодня, доктор Арнольд.  
– Да, спасибо. Вы нам очень помогли, мы ещё лет через шесть к вам заглянем!  
– Эггзи…_

 

**Конец**


End file.
